Sept Royaumes
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Fic à chapitres – Très AU, probablement OC, probablement très longue, … Chapitre 12 en ligne.
1. Pour le sang versé

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, j'ai aussi piqué des idées à d'autres, notamment à un film que j'adorais quand j'étais gamine (essayez de deviner, pour voir, de quel film il s'agit. Si personne ne trouve je le dirai tout à la fin), et également j'ai piqué quelques idées tordues à une série remplie de gens tordus (là aussi, essayez de deviner, sinon je dirai à la fin).

* * *

**Note** : Ouah ! ça fait du bien de se retrouver là !

Bon, avant de publier le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic, tout d'abord :

*****Bonne Année à tous !*****

Bonheur, santé, joie de vivre, prospérité, foie gras, petits fours, etc... Je vous passe la liste complète des vœux mais le cœur y est, hein.

A part ça, je n'ai pas publié sur ce site depuis presque un an, mais je reçois encore régulièrement des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Il me serait difficile de répondre individuellement, étant donné leur nombre (que ma modestie m'oblige à... oh puis non, y en a 30, je sais c'est pas la mort mais bon bref, passons, voilà j'ai pas le temps c'est tout !) et surtout étant donné que la plupart des reviewteurs et reviewteuses négligent de se logger avant de poster leurs messages, mais je voudrais vraiment dire un gros gros merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Merci donc à : Piwi-chan, Me and my brain, Pucca-Funny-Love (merci plein fois vu qu'il y a plein de reviews de toi ! Et j'ai vraiment apprécié tes petits commentaires très gentils), celle que vous connaissez pas, Mm-Cc, swallow-no-tsubasa, Kahlane, elleay sahbel, Soel la multicolore, Naminé, tisha, chii46 (qui n'a laissé qu'une review mais elle fait 1 km de long :p), ValouX-chan, vanina chan, KingSoren, Alicia, Waders, Irissia, Axel Poulpy, Evangelysta, et Niacy. (je remarque que dans cette liste, l'absence d'une certaine mauvaise graine se fait clairement ressentir. A bon entendeur...)

Merci également à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de me lire. Quand je regarde mes stats, j'ai mon petit cœur tout gonflé de bonheur à l'idée que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés au premier chapitre de mes fics.

Du coup, je remets ça avec une toute nouvelle fic à chapitre. Ce n'est pas la suite promise d'Himitsu, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là pour l'instant avec cette série, je m'essouffle un peu niveau idées avec elle et puis j'avais envie de passer à autre chose.

Donc voilà, Sept-Royaumes, c'est une intrigue complètement nouvelle, dans un univers totalement alternatif. A vrai dire, j'aurais aussi bien pu écrire une fic originale avec cette histoire parce que, même si je reprends les personnages de TRC, ils sont tous placés dans des contextes assez différents de leurs origines. A part le « couple » Tomoyo/Kuro qui fonctionne normalement, le reste, ma foi, ça n'a plus grand chose à avoir avec TRC et je précise donc que ce sera, je pense, lisible et compréhensible même par ceux qui ne connaissent pas Clamp (si, si, ça existe :p). Mais j'avais quand même envie de continuer à exploiter honteusement les muscles de Kuro et à torturer mon deuxième blond préféré entre tous les blonds de tout l'univers.

Et puis j'avais une idée. Ça m'arrive qu'une fois par an, si on croit mon rythme de publication, alors il fallait en profiter.

Sinon, je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant la longueur de la fic (sauf pour dire qu'elle sera très longue), je ne ferai aucun résumé, aucune présentation de quoi que ce soit, je vous lâche direct dans la fosse aux ours (oui oui, aux ours), comme ça, cash, sans prévenir... Brefouille, voilà, Sept-Royaumes, c'est parti et c'est pas près de s'arrêter.

Petit message perso pour Fye : Désolée, hein... Je peux pas m'en empêcher...

Enfin, une petite musique pour aller avec : un extrait de Peer Gynt, The Death of Ase que vous pouvez trouver sur mon blog ( 3w . nandra . overblog . com) dans le ticket du 1er janvier.

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 1 – Pour le sang versé**

- Ils sont arrivés.

La jeune femme n'obtint aucune réponse. Une moue interrogatrice sur ses lèvres nacrées, elle se détourna de la fenêtre, cherchant le magicien du regard. Il était assis à même le sol, au centre de la pièce, près de la cheminée au foyer carré ceint de pierres taillées. La mine grave, son regard azur perdu quelque part bien loin de ce décor, il nourrissait machinalement le feu avec de vieilles lettres froissées, usant de gestes lents et automatiques qui témoignaient de sa distraction.

Chii l'observa un moment en silence. C'était son cœur qu'il brûlait avec ces parchemins, son plus grand secret ; c'était sans doute très douloureux, et l'instant n'était vraiment pas bien choisi pour le déranger. Mais comment faire autrement ?

- Ils sont arrivés, Fye.

Fye D. Flowright devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand, élancé, et il avait un visage agréable aux traits délicats. Ni sa chevelure dorée, trop longue et indisciplinée, ni sa tenue négligée, pieds nus, tunique à demi-ouverte sur son torse glabre, pans sortis de son pantalon, ni sa posture nonchalante, à demi vautré sur le parquet luisant, ne parvenaient à occulter son élégance naturelle. La noblesse de son sang transpirait dans chacune de ses attitudes, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se débarrasser de quelques souvenirs et s'enivrer, activité qu'il pratiquait avec une application suspecte, à cette heure matinale.

- Fye ?

Cette fois, il réagit aux paroles de sa domestique. Un léger soupir lui échappa. Un voile de tristesse passa un instant sur ses yeux clairs, puis il redressa la tête et il lui sourit. Il déposa précautionneusement la coupelle de saké qu'il avait à la main, déplia ses longues jambes et se mit debout.

Aussitôt, elle fut près de lui et elle entreprit de l'aider à arranger sa tenue. Ses pieds légers produisaient de petits bruits mats sur le plancher tandis qu'elle tourbillonnait autour de lui, et ses petites mains délicates s'affairaient adroitement à lisser les plis de ses habits, à l'inciter d'un geste à enfiler ses bottes, lacer ce qui devait l'être, arranger un peu sa chevelure...

Enfin, il fut prêt. Elle l'inspecta une dernière fois. Par-dessus sa chemise blanche, il portait un haori, une veste écrue dotée de manches si longues qu'elles recouvraient complètement ses mains fines et serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de couleur brune, et un hakama, un pantalon assorti, plissé, très ample, qui masquait les mouvements de ses pieds. Chii lui tendit un épais manteau noir qu'il passa sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-elle.

De la tension filtrait à travers la douceur de sa voix, et le mage perdit un instant son expression triste pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Puis il haussa les épaules.

- Rien. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

- Mais, c'est injuste...

- Je ne pense pas.

Un chat blanc aux yeux dorés vint se frotter contre les jambes du blond. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, le tint dans ses bras quelques instants, s'attachant à le gratter au point stratégique derrière ses oreilles pour le faire ronronner, puis il le tendit à sa servante.

- Tu prendras bien soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Des coups tambourinés contre la porte par un poing ganté lui coupèrent la parole, tandis qu'une voix grave et autoritaire s'élevait, étouffée par l'épaisseur du battant mais clairement audible. Trop clairement.

- Ouvrez, au nom de Sa Majesté ! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement !

Le ton était péremptoire et cassant. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on s'adressait aux honnêtes gens et, Chii, soudain, parut réaliser ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer. Elle était prévenue, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils attendaient ce moment, son maître et elle, mais finalement, elle n'y avait peut-être pas vraiment cru. Elle s'était peut-être dit que ça n'arriverait pas, que cela ne pouvait pas être, et qu'ils échapperaient à leur destin. Mais à présent il y avait les coups, cette voix, ces silhouettes noires qu'elle avait vues traversant le jardin, et elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il fallait comprendre, admettre que tout était fini, et qu'il n'y avait pas de planche de salut.

La peur s'empara brutalement d'elle, la saisit aux entrailles et lui tordit le ventre. Les yeux écarquillés, elle pâlit et recula précipitamment, tout en serrant le chat contre sa poitrine. Quand son dos s'achoppa contre la cloison qui séparait le salon de sa chambre, elle faillit céder à la panique. Un gémissement s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge ; un appel de détresse muet mais le mage l'entendit. Alors qu'il était déjà à l'entrée du couloir, il fit demi-tour et revint jusqu'à elle. Il lui sourit gentiment, caressa doucement son front, laissa son doigt glisser le long de sa joue, sur le tracé invisible d'une larme qui n'avait pas encore coulé, puis la prit brièvement dans ses bras.

- N'aie pas peur, Chii, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant, plein de l'immense affection qu'il lui portait. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Quoi qu'ils puissent me faire, à toi il n'arrivera rien de mauvais. Ces gens sont honorables. C'est uniquement après moi qu'ils en ont, alors ne sois pas effrayée. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, puis il la repoussa gentiment, rajusta son manteau, et se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, un violent courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la maison, amenant avec lui une bourrasque de neige qui lui fouetta le visage et lui fit plisser les yeux. Et quand il retrouva la vue, ce fut pour tomber plus ou moins nez à nez avec un homme de haute taille – plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était pas courant - qui le toisait d'un regard sévère, les sourcils froncés. Huit soldats se tenaient derrière lui et battaient de la semelle dans la petite allée de la maison, les orteils visiblement à la torture et le nez rougi par le froid, mais l'œil vigilant et la main prête à se poser sur la poignée de leur épée.

- Je suis Kurogane, lieutenant des forces de police de Sa Majesté le Roi Susanoo, dit le brun d'un ton neutre, en plantant ses prunelles à la teinte grenat exceptionnelle dans celles de son interlocuteur.

- Ravi de faire votre co...

- Fye D. Flowright, par ordre de Sa Majesté, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez déposer vos armes et vous soumettre sur-le-champ.

L'homme était sur ses gardes et s'attendait apparemment à une autre réaction que celle à laquelle il eut droit. Le mage écarta simplement les bras de son corps, mains ouvertes, pour bien lui signifier ses intentions pacifiques.

- Voilà une bien mauvaise façon de commencer l'année, marmonna-t-il.

Puis un petit sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres, illuminant un instant son visage au teint aussi clair que celui du guerrier était mat.

- Et cela porte un coup sévère à notre amitié.

- Quelle amitié ?

- Comment ça, quelle amitié ?

Négligeant de répondre, le brun le poussa sans brutalité à s'adosser contre le mur du couloir, avant de se pencher sur lui pour palper ses flancs à travers son manteau, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque dissimulée dans ses vêtements. Mais il n'y avait rien et il se redressa pour dévisager son prisonnier avec un air un peu incertain.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontré. C'est le cas ?

- Je parlais de notre amitié naissante, Kuro-chan,...

- Je m'appelle Kurogane...

- …, celle qui t'autorise à me tripoter aussi familièrement alors que...

- … ET JE NE TE TRIPOTE PAS, JE TE FOUILLE !

L'officier prit une grande respiration. Il connaissait ce type depuis deux minutes à peine, et il le trouvait déjà insupportable sous bien des facettes. Il était incapable de dire ce qui l'énervait le plus, entre son manque de respect flagrant, ce surnom débile – Kuro-chan, et puis quoi encore ? Il n'était pas une fillette ! -, cette allusion à une éventuelle amitié - qu'il avait l'air de considérer comme absolument évidente, tombant sous le sens, alors qu'elle était totalement et définitivement inconcevable -, ou simplement le fait que le blond ne paraissait pas bien réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et prenait à la légère une situation qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un divertissement.

- Et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'amuser, le mage. Tu es en très fâcheuse posture.

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais un constat. La gravité du ton du guerrier était parfaitement explicite, et ne faisait que donner plus de corps à ce que le magicien avait deviné depuis quelques temps déjà. Cette fois, tout était bel et bien terminé. Il était au pied d'un mur, et ce mur était celui du gibet. Pourtant, ce fut avec docilité qu'il tendit ses poignets afin que le lieutenant y place les fers.

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-il à mi-voix afin de ne pas être entendu des soldats, que je sourie ou que je pleure, cela fera-t-il une différence ? Ton roi m'épargnera-t-il si je verse une larme, alors même qu'il t'envoie m'arrêter pour un crime commis par un autre que moi ?

- Tu es plutôt téméraire, toi, pour parler de mon roi de cette manière.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde, ici, sait déjà. Mais si cela te déplaît, je retire mes paroles au sujet d'une possible erreur judiciaire. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de répondre à ma question.

- Je n'ai pas à présumer des décisions de Sa Majesté.

- Mais tu as bien une opinion, non, Kuro-pon ?

- Je m'appelle Kurogane. Et mon opinion, c'est que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir dans ce pays. Et maintenant, ferme-la et avance sagement. Mes hommes n'ont pas besoin que tu troubles leur esprit par ton comportement de... crétin.

Le blond haussa légèrement les épaules, lui adressa un petit sourire désabusé et passa devant lui pour s'avancer dans l'allée où il fut aussitôt encadré par les gardes. Ils se mirent immédiatement en route. La neige épaisse rendait la marche fatigante et difficile, il fallait se concentrer pour ne pas poser par mégarde le pied sur un objet enfoui sous le manteau blanc, et le prisonnier ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers sa maison, tandis qu'il quittait le jardin avec sa déplaisante escorte.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu une splendide jeune femme qui le regardait partir depuis le seuil, un chat blanc dans les bras. Elle pleurait.

Suwa, capitale du pays de Nihon, n'avait pas connu d'hiver aussi rigoureux que celui-là depuis des années. Les rues rectilignes et empierrées, au dallage habituellement impeccable, étaient encombrées de grands tas de neige que l'on avait repoussés le long des façades, afin de ménager au centre un passage pour les piétons, cavaliers et attelages qui circulaient depuis l'aurore jusqu'à des heures parfois très avancées dans la nuit.

Malgré le froid et le mauvais temps, la ville était agitée. Les commerçants, emmitouflés dans leurs habits les plus chauds, faisaient le pied de grue à l'entrée de leurs échoppes, à l'affut du moindre client potentiel. Des femmes de toutes les conditions s'agglutinaient devant leurs étals. Les plus luxueux kimonos côtoyaient les robes les plus élimées, mais toutes avaient les mêmes soucis en tête ; et le moindre radis, le moindre boisseau de blé, faisaient l'objet de longs marchandages. On discutait âprement les prix, avec des voix haut perchées aux intonations nerveuses qui résonnaient de façon étrange sous les toitures dont la couverture blanche et ouatée étouffait tous les sons.

Les bruits, les odeurs, les mouvements, les couleurs, auraient pu former un mélange joyeux, le brouhaha d'une cité prospère en des temps florissants, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après seulement quelques mois de tranquillité, les crieurs s'étaient faits oiseaux de mauvais augure depuis plusieurs jours, clamant au coin des rues une nouvelle que le peuple de Nihon avait trop souvent entendue par le passé : la guerre. La trêve était terminée, la paix rompue, et les hostilités avec le pays voisin de Seles allaient recommencer. Et au beau milieu de l'hiver, en plus.

Alors on se bousculait aux boutiques et aux marchés, on essayait de rassembler quelques provisions. On pensait déjà aux privations, aux efforts qu'il allait falloir fournir pour remplacer tous les hommes qui partiraient au combat, et surtout tous ceux qui n'en reviendraient pas. Il fallait faire pousser les enfants plus vite, on allait avoir besoin de leurs bras, de leurs forces, et non de bouches inutiles à nourrir.

A l'image du moral des citadins, la neige souillée partiellement fondue et mêlée à la poussière formait une boue grise qui collait aux bottes des passants, alourdissait leur démarche et gâchait définitivement le fond de leurs longs manteaux et de leurs robes. Le ciel était terne, encombré de gros nuages menaçants, et l'air juste assez froid pour que leur haleine forme de petits halos brumeux à chacune de leurs respirations.

Contrairement aux rues commerçantes, l'avenue principale menant au palais Shirasagi était très large, et une fois qu'ils l'eurent gagnée après avoir traversé le quartier bourgeois, le lieutenant, ses hommes et leur prisonnier purent marcher plus librement, en ne se préoccupant plus que de leur équilibre parfois précaire sur les pavés glissants. La patrouille avançait dans un ordre strict, formant un losange au centre duquel le captif allait sans entraves particulières hormis les fers de ses poignets. L'officier devançait ses hommes.

Sur leur passage, les badauds s'arrêtaient pour les regarder. Certains adressaient un petit sourire compatissant au mage, d'autres se contentaient de l'observer sans discrétion, tout en échangeant des commentaires à voix basse avec leurs voisins, et d'autres enfin le foudroyaient du regard et crachaient au sol puis se détournaient en marmonnant une quelconque malédiction, sans toujours savoir de quoi il était accusé. Sa couleur de peau trop pâle, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu de ciel d'été, suffisaient à certains pour le juger comme coupable dans ce pays où tous avaient le teint doré et une épaisse tignasse d'ébène.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Suwa, quelques dix mois auparavant, juste après la signature du traité de paix, il avait mené une existence discrète, se liant peu mais partageant de bonnes relations avec son voisinage. Ceux qui le connaissaient un peu le jugeaient gentil, doux et amusant, les autres se méfiaient de lui. Il était un étranger, un selesien qui plus est, venu d'un pays contre lequel ils avaient connu de nombreuses années de guerre. Sa présence chez eux était mal perçue. Et pourtant, s'ils avaient su...

Ceux qui savaient, il les retrouva lorsqu'il franchit les portes du palais. Dans la grande cour, devant le bâtiment réservé aux audiences royales, tout ce que la cité comptait de notables, mais également de fonctionnaires du gouvernement avait été rassemblé, afin d'entendre chacune des paroles qui seraient prononcées lors des moments à venir, et de pouvoir la rapporter officiellement au peuple.

En découvrant toute cette foule, qui n'attendait visiblement que lui, le mage ne marqua pas le moindre mouvement de surprise. A cela aussi, il s'attendait depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas été arrêté pour être interrogé, ni même pour passer en jugement. Il avait déjà été jugé, de manière tacite, et il avait été amené pour entendre la sentence. Une sentence capitale, qui serait prononcée devant un public choisi. C'était une décision purement politique, prévisible. Mais c'était tout de même douloureux.

La formation stoppa, s'ouvrit, et se déploya en V autour du prisonnier, lui bloquant la retraite, mais le protégeant également de la foule, tout en permettant aux personnalités qui se tenaient face à lui sur une petite terrasse et aux trois nobles dont on distinguait à peine les silhouettes dissimulées derrière un grand rideau de bien le voir. Quand les soldats qui l'encadraient se furent éloignés de quelques pas, il ne resta plus à son côté que le lieutenant Kurogane, dont la présence à la fois tranquille et imposante avait quelque chose de profondément apaisant.

De part et d'autre de l'escouade qui l'avait escorté depuis sa maison, deux rangées de lanciers formaient un cordon serré et vigilant, maintenant à l'écart la foule conséquente des officiels conviés à l'audience. Mais par ailleurs, dès leur arrivée, les portes du château avaient été fermées afin d'écarter le public de la scène. L'homme-silhouette assis derrière le rideau était le roi Susanoo en personne. Les deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient à sa gauche et à sa droite, debout mais tout aussi cachées, étaient ses filles, la princesse Amaterasu et la grande prêtresse Tsukuyomi. La plèbe n'était que très exceptionnellement autorisée à les approcher, mais le captif, lui, les avait déjà rencontrés tous les trois, et il les avait reconnus au premier coup d'œil.

Un homme s'avança. Il portait un pantalon large et une tunique simple, par-dessus lesquels il avait revêtu un long manteau violet brodé au fil d'or de motifs complexes. Une écharpe de soie noire barrait sa poitrine et un petit chapeau en forme de pain de sucre, de la même couleur, était posé sur sa chevelure sombre, strictement tirée en arrière et tressée. Il arborait une barbe divisée en deux longues mèches visiblement lissées et enduites d'un produit qui les raidissait et les faisait briller. A la main, il avait un parchemin qu'il déroula après s'être posté dans les escaliers, face au souverain et à ses filles, et avoir exécuté une profonde révérence.

- Votre Majesté, si vous le permettez, je vais maintenant énoncer les faits qui sont reprochés à l'accusé Fye D. Flowright.

Le roi Susanoo lui signifia son accord d'un petit geste de la main. L'homme se recula alors de quelque pas et se tourna légèrement, de façon à pouvoir embrasser dans son champ de vision à la fois le prisonnier et son seigneur, car il devait parler au premier mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait tourner le dos au second. Puis, à son tour, il adressa un signe à un officier en armure. Celui-ci s'avança, gonfla la poitrine, et fit son annonce, d'une voix forte.

- Silence ! Le très respecté Fujiwara no Yasuaki, Ministre de la Justice, va s'exprimer !

Aussitôt, les rares murmures qui parcouraient la foule s'éteignirent, et un lourd silence neigeux nappa de blanc les larges esplanades du palais Shirasagi. L'homme à la barbe en piques se porta en avant.

- Moi, Fujiwara no Yasuaki, Ministre de la Justice du pays de Nihon, en ce premier jour de l'année du Dragon de Givre, dix-septième année de la souveraineté de sa Majesté le roi Susanoo trente-deuxième du nom, assure droit et véridique l'enregistrement, établi sous l'autorité du premier greffier Hijikata Soujiro, dont il va vous être à présent donné lecture. Ce document atteste les éléments touchant à l'assassinat, le premier jour de l'avant-dernière semaine de l'année du Lièvre de Cendres, du seigneur Nishizuma no Tomomichi, en la place du Palais Krystal, au Royaume de Seles.

Fye remua légèrement, changea de jambe d'appui, s'attirant un regard sévère du guerrier qui le surveillait. Il lui répondit d'un petit sourire innocent ; il n'allait pas tenter de s'échapper, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais le froid ankylosait les muscles de ses jambes : il avait simplement besoin de bouger. D'une oreille distraite, car il savait déjà parfaitement de quoi il était question, il écouta le magistrat réciter d'un ton monocorde le contenu du parchemin.

Au pays de Seles, à plus de cinq cent lieues de là, un jeune homme nommé Tomomichi avait été retrouvé mort, presque trois semaines plus tôt, la gorge et les entrailles lacérées. Malgré la barbarie des blessures, semblables à des coups de griffes, il avait été établi qu'elles étaient d'origine humaine, et que c'était avec ses mains nues que l'assassin avait égorgé et éviscéré sa victime, lui arrachant également les yeux et la langue.

- Si je tenais le salopard qui a fait ça..., grogna Kurogane entre ses dents serrées.

La simplicité de ses mots et la spontanéité de sa colère parurent toucher le magicien bien plus que toutes les explications détaillées, délivrées dans un abscons langage juridique et médical, que le ministre venait de fournir. Les chaînes de ses fers cliquetèrent quand il porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son manteau, à l'emplacement de son cœur, et il baissa le front, comme si une douleur soudaine l'avait rendu incapable de se tenir encore droit.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-il, dans un souffle.

Le lieutenant le foudroya du regard.

- Ne raconte pas de conneries. Il y a trois semaines, tu étais ici. Tu n'as pas quitté cette ville depuis presque un an. Et Seles, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. On dit que tu es un mage très doué, alors tu pourrais peut-être nous fausser compagnie pendant quelques heures, mais pas pendant des semaines le temps d'aller au Palais Krystal, d'assassiner un prince et de revenir. Tu es surveillé jour et nuit depuis le premier jour de ton séjour ici, ne l'oublie pas.

- Il me paraît difficile de l'oublier. Mais ça ne change rien, Kuro-chan. Ce jeune homme, Tomomichi, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, aussi sûrement que si j'avais plongé mes propres mains dans ses chairs.

- Tu étais ici ! siffla le guerrier, à mi-voix mais d'un ton nerveux. Ne t'accuse pas de choses dont tu n'es pas coupable ! Tu as déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas coupable. Pourtant, s'il faut nommer un responsable à tout ce gâchis, c'est moi. Et ton roi semble penser la même chose, puisque je me tiens devant lui comme un accusé, aujourd'hui. Mais rassure-toi, lieutenant, je vais être châtié pour le crime odieux que j'ai commis. Et ainsi, peut-être la colère qui brûle dans tes veines sera-t-elle apaisée.

- Tu es ici au titre de bouc-émissaire, tu le sais très bien, et même si je ne suis qu'un simple soldat, je le sais également. Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué cet homme, tu n'y es pour rien, et je n'ai aucune raison de souhaiter ta mort.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu vas obtenir. Et si cela ne te suffit pas, ne te sens pas frustré. Avec le meurtre de Tomomichi, la guerre va reprendre de plus belle. Cette belle lame que tu portes au côté va s'abreuver jusqu'à l'écœurement du sang de mon peuple, et peut-être que le véritable meurtrier de ce gentil jeune homme, qui a troqué sa place ici contre celle que j'occupais auprès de mon roi, et qui l'a payé de sa vie, se trouvera parmi les victimes que tu sèmeras sur les champs de bataille.

Le mage se tut un instant, et le guerrier réalisa que, depuis de longues secondes, il avait complètement fait abstraction de son devoir, de l'homme au manteau violet qui poursuivait sa lecture, de la foule qui écoutait dans un silence devenu nerveux, et même de son souverain et de ses princesses. Il se morigéna pour ce manque de discipline et rassembla ses esprits pour tenter de se concentrer sur la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir, mais la voix de son prisonnier capta à nouveau son attention. Le magicien parlait si bas qu'il était à peine audible.

- Je le souhaite, Kurogane. Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de personne auparavant mais, s'il arrivait que, durant les combats qui vont inévitablement venir, ta lame trouve le chemin du cœur de celui qui a torturé et assassiné ce jeune homme, ravivant par ce geste cette stupide guerre, après tout le travail que tes princesses et moi avions accompli afin d'obtenir enfin une trêve pour nos deux peuples, je me sentirais soulagé. Du moins, j'imagine que je me sentirais ainsi. Mais je ne pourrai jamais le vérifier, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs rien à dire. La lecture des témoignages achevée, le Ministre de la Justice procédait à présent à la mise en accusation.

Dix mois plus tôt, après plusieurs années de luttes territoriales sans pitié qui avaient saigné à blanc leurs deux pays, les souverains de Nihon et de Seles avaient enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente et signé un traité de paix. Le roi Susanoo avait accepté de céder à son homologue, Ashura, une bande de terre arable fertile, au pied des montagnes qui composaient la majeure partie du territoire selesien. En échange, ce dernier avait promis de cesser ses agressions contre son voisin et d'aménager les voies de communication, de son côté des frontières, afin que les habitants de Nihon puissent bénéficier des ressources de bois inépuisables des immenses forêts qui couvraient la surface de son royaume.

Toutefois, cette paix, obtenue avec difficultés, était précaire. Le réchauffement des relations entre les deux monarques était trop timide, et les risques de tout voir s'écrouler comme un château de cartes au moindre éternuement étaient immenses.

Fye D. Flowright, jeune mage de talent et fils adoptif du roi Ashura, n'avait pas les préventions de son aîné au sujet des habitants de Nihon. Dès les premiers contacts, il s'était entendu à merveille avec les deux filles du roi Susanoo, Amaterasu et Tsukuyomi, et particulièrement avec la seconde. Ils devinrent rapidement amis.

Ensemble, tous les trois réfléchirent à la façon de consolider la paix, et ce fut le jeune selesien, qui avait longuement étudié l'histoire de Nihon, qui se rappela une ancienne tradition de ce pays, depuis longtemps tombée en désuétude : l'échange d'otages. Il était courant, lors d'accords de paix entre de grandes familles, que chacune d'entre elles confie à l'autre un de ses membres, généralement un jeune homme ou une jeune fille de grande importance dans la hiérarchie, un proche du chef de famille, afin de garantir sur sa vie la solidité de l'accord. Ainsi, si une des parties rompait le pacte et agressait l'autre, elle perdait le précieux otage qu'elle avait remis.

Le roi Susanoo accepta immédiatement la proposition, et confia à son homologue le fils de sa sœur, Nishizuma no Tomomichi, premier mâle dans la ligne de succession au trône de Nihon. N'ayant pas de descendant direct et déjà en peine de trouver son propre héritier, le roi Ashura fit grise mine devant cette offre d'échange, mais son fils adoptif le convainquit que son peuple était au bord du gouffre, mis à genoux par des années de guerre, et qu'une paix durable serait plus profitable à Seles qu'un dauphin qui n'était même pas vraiment de son sang. Le magicien se proposa de lui-même pour être l'otage qui partirait à Suwa, et son roi finit par accepter, à contrecœur tout de même.

Malheureusement, la paix ne dura pas bien longtemps. Deux semaines avant la fin de l'année, Nishizuma no Tomomichi fut sauvagement assassiné à Seles, au cœur même du palais du roi Ashura, et l'auteur de ce crime odieux ne fut pas retrouvé. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remettre le feu aux poudres entre les deux nations. Tandis que l'enquête piétinait, le roi Susanoo avait d'abord taxé son homologue de laxisme et de négligence, puis il commença à le soupçonner d'avoir fait volontairement tuer son neveu pour faire renaître la guerre.

Quelques jours avaient suffi pour raviver les vieilles haines et rallumer les tensions. Les régions limitrophes des deux contrées étaient déjà témoins de nombreuses échauffourées, officieuses, certes, mais quand même mortelles, et chaque jour voyait la nervosité des deux parties monter encore d'un cran.

Enfin, trois jours plus tôt, l'armée selesienne était officiellement intervenue contre une « bande d'individus masqués » qui s'en était prise à ses frontières et qui venait, selon elle, de Nihon. Suwa avait nié toute implication dans l'incident et accusé le roi Ashura d'inciter ses troupes à passer la frontière, et la hache de guerre avait été définitivement déterrée. A présent, afin que le pacte soit officiellement rompu, il ne restait plus qu'une formalité à accomplir : l'otage de Seles à Suwa, Fye D. Flowright, devait mourir.

Le fait qu'il soit totalement innocent du crime pour lequel il était jugé n'avait pas la moindre importance, et tandis que le ministre Fujiwara prononçait ses conclusions et réclamait sa tête pour se payer du sang versé au Palais Krystal, le lieutenant Kurogane observait du coin de l'œil son prisonnier, cet homme qui se savait déjà mort, et dont le visage était certes un peu pâle – n'était-ce pas là, cependant, son teint naturel ? - mais ne trahissait aucune peur, seulement une profonde tristesse, un chagrin sincère pour celui qui avait été assassiné et pour les deux peuples qui, à cause de ce crime, allaient recommencer à se déchirer. Le magicien était d'accord avec ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Il endossait sans broncher la responsabilité de la mort du prince Nishizuma, et quelle que soit la sentence qui serait prononcée, il l'accepterait sans la moindre discussion.

La colère de son gardien redoubla ; il haïssait ce genre de comportement résigné et il haïssait encore plus les gens capables de sacrifier leur vie sans même tenter de se défendre. Certes, le sang-froid et le dévouement du jeune selesien étaient impressionnants et admirables, mais ces qualités ne serviraient plus à personne, ni à lui ni à quiconque, une fois qu'il serait mort. Et il n'avait pas à payer pour la folie d'un autre.

De longues minutes pâles et froides s'égrenèrent. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, chaque acteur de ce simulacre de procès jouait son rôle.

L'accusé n'écoutait plus. Debout immobile sous la neige, au milieu de la place, les yeux posés sur un point invisible loin devant lui, il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit rien du réquisitoire du ministre, ni des grognements hostiles des fonctionnaires et des notables. Après les quelques mots qu'il avait échangés avec son gardien, il s'était replié sur lui-même et s'enfonçait lentement dans le désespoir. Il avait échoué, tout allait recommencer. Son peuple et celui de Nihon allaient à nouveau connaître la guerre, le plus atroce des cauchemars. Ils compteraient leurs morts par centaines et les survivants devraient se battre entre eux pour trouver de quoi manger, un lambeau d'étoffe pour protéger leurs enfants du froid... et lui, il ne pourrait même pas expier sa faute en souffrant avec eux, en se faisant tuer pour eux, car il allait mourir très bientôt sans avoir l'occasion de se battre encore une fois. C'était mérité, songeait-il, mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi.

Lorsque la voix grave du roi se fit entendre, prononçant à son encontre la sentence capitale attendue ainsi que les modalités de l'exécution, son visage ne trahit pas le moindre frémissement. Seul le brun, qui était tout à côté de lui, crut déceler une infime réaction, un bref éclat dans ses yeux, sous ses cils humblement baissés. Mais ce fut tout, et peut-être encore l'avait-il rêvé, car le magicien semblait complètement ailleurs, tout entier tourné vers son monde intérieur, et il n'avait probablement rien entendu de ce qui venait d'être dit.

Et quand l'audience se termina enfin, sans qu'il ait été donné à l'accusé l'opportunité de prononcer le moindre mot pour sa propre défense, les officiels se retirèrent en silence. Fye n'avait pas fait un geste depuis plusieurs minutes, et il sursauta lorsque le guerrier le prit par le bras et le secoua doucement.

- Allez, viens, dit Kurogane. Il ne faut pas rester là.

- C'est... fini ?

- Oui.

L'escorte se reforma autour du condamné, mais ils ne reprirent pas le chemin de la ville. Ils obliquèrent vers l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château, où se trouvait le bâtiment de la prison. La chaleur de la main du lieutenant qui tenait toujours son bras et le guidait acheva de ramener le blond à la réalité. Il cligna des yeux, l'air un peu hébété, comme si on venait de le tirer d'un profond sommeil et regarda autour de lui avec une certaine surprise. Puis il se tourna vers son gardien et, cette fois, fronça franchement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Kurogane ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu fais une tête bizarre.

- Tu ne sais rien des têtes que je fais habituellement, alors tu ne peux pas juger si j'ai l'air bizarre ou non.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Cependant, tu n'es pas le seul...

D'un signe du menton, le magicien désigna la foule qui s'écartait en silence pour les laisser passer.

- Tu vois, dit-il, eux aussi ils font des têtes bizarres.

- Tu n'as rien écouté des paroles du roi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le guerrier. Bien sûr que ces gens te regardent bizarrement. C'est normal. Aucune personne sensée n'aurait réagi comme tu l'as fait. Ou plutôt, aucune personne sensée n'aurait fait preuve d'une absence totale de réaction, comme tu l'as fait, à l'annonce du verdict.

- Je savais que je serais condamné, ce n'est pas une surprise, j'y étais préparé.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- De quoi parlais-tu, dans ce cas ?

- Des... modalités d'application de la sentence capitale.

Le mage marqua un temps d'arrêt, infime, et se remit en route, toujours soutenu par la main ferme de son gardien.

- Tu es pénible, fit ce dernier. Tu aurais pu écouter. Maintenant je vais devoir te le dire moi-même et je m'en serais bien passé, crois-moi. Ça n'a absolument rien de réjouissant.

- Je suis désolé.

- Oublie ça.

- Alors, dis-moi.

- Après-demain, avant l'aube. Tu seras...

- Avant l'aube ?

- Oui. Le roi a jugé qu'une punition exemplaire devait être exercée après ce qui était arrivé à son neveu. Il t'accorde un délai afin que tu puisses réfléchir à l'atrocité des crimes commis par ton peuple et te repentir. Après-demain, au chant du coq, avant que le soleil ne soit levé, tu seras conduit en ville, à l'arène où se déroulent les combats de bêtes. On t'attachera au centre de l'arène et tu... recevras ton châtiment, avant que le jour puisse se lever sur un Nihon purifié de ta présence maléfique.

- Cela ne me dit pas de quelle manière je vais être exécuté, Kuro-chan, observa doucement le mage.

- Tu seras... tu seras dévoré vivant par des ours affamés qu'on aura sorti d'hibernation spécialement pour cette occasion. Inutile de te dire qu'ils seront...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Cette fois, Fye réagissait. Son visage devint livide et il porta sa main libre à ses lèvres blêmes. Ses longs doigts tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, rouvrit les paupières puis se tourna lentement vers son gardien et planta son regard au fond du sien, pendant deux longues secondes. Tandis que, probablement, la vision du destin qui l'attendait prenait peu à peu corps dans son esprit et qu'il réalisait à quel sort horrible il était voué, une larme solitaire perla au bord de ses cils et coula sur sa joue. Puis il se ressaisit, l'essuya distraitement, et remua doucement la tête.

- Dévoré vivant... Mon sang pour le sang qui a été versé à Seles, dit-il doucement. J'imagine que c'est justice mais, Kuro-chan, je crois que là, tout de suite, je vais être malade.


	2. La volonté de la prêtresse

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Eh bien, après une nuit de folie et une journée de repas de famille, voilà une petite promenade digestive au pays de Nihon, où il se passe décidément de drôles de choses... Quoi que, dans ce chapitre, en fait, il ne se passe pas grand-chose... Enfin bon, bref, action ! (ou non) - Vu qu'il est très tard et que j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, vous m'excuserez s'il y reste des fautes, je relirai un coup quand j'aurai dormi :p

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yuichan **: Huhu, moi ça aussi ça me fait plaisir ! J'ai toujours une petite émotion à revenir publier ici. Ça doit être mon petit côté fleur bleue (si si, ça se voit pas forcément au premier coup d'œil mais je suis très fleur bleue en fait).

**Caidy-chan** : merci, merci... Ravie ça que t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi, même si ce n'est pas le même genre.

**Sanashiya **: ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise ! Bon, pour les séances de torture, il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu mais promis, y a tout ce qu'il faut au menu.

**Nini **: Hin hin hin, si tu savais ce que mon petit esprit tordu a inventé ! Tu dis que l'intrigue est posée mais... est-ce vraiment le cas ? (vas-y, cogite, maintenant que j'ai dit ça et bonne chance :p)

**Eva **: euh alors... je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est plus une review c'est une rédaction ! Pour ce qui est du fait que ça tombe toujours quand tu dois bosser, je proteste ! C'est toi qui décides toujours de bosser au moment je publie, j'y suis pour rien moi. Naméoh !

**Swallow **: là je vais au lit mais demain (enfin tout à l'heure), je répondrai à ta review (merci ^^). Sinon, pour les remerciements, c'est parce que tu m'avais reviewtée sur Les dessous de l'affaire (kuro-slip).

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton ! (ça rime)

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 2 – La volonté de la prêtresse**

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque Kurogane se leva et s'habilla, après avoir fait une toilette de chat dans un bac d'eau glacée. Plus tard, après l'entraînement matinal, il se rendrait aux bains, selon le rituel bien huilé de son quotidien au palais, puis il irait rejoindre son unité pour commencer une nouvelle journée de dur labeur. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Il était très en avance, et tout le monde dormait encore.

Grâce à son statut d'officier, il bénéficiait d'une petite chambre individuelle. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et le confort y était spartiate, mais au moins cela lui épargnait-il de devoir dormir au dortoir avec les simples soldats. Il appréciait cette chance ; cette condition lui permettait d'aller et venir à sa guise, à toute heure, sans crainte de déranger ses compagnons et surtout, sans risquer d'être suivi et surpris dans des situations potentiellement embarrassantes.

Cependant, ce matin-là, il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de considérations. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne se sentait l'envie d'aller prendre son service. Il s'était réveillé très tôt par habitude, mais le cœur n'y était pas. A travers la lucarne, située au ras du plafond, qui lui permettait d'apercevoir un carré de ciel noir encombré de gros flocons de neige, il jeta un coup d'œil au halo terne de la lune dissimulée derrière les nuages. Demain matin, à la même heure, il serait en ville. C'était sa brigade qui avait été désignée pour escorter l'otage de Seles jusqu'au site de son exécution et pour s'assurer du maintien de l'ordre public pendant le déroulement des opérations.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il s'acquitterait de ce genre de tâche. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il appréciait cette partie de son travail, mais cela rentrait dans ses attributions et quand, par malchance, c'était à lui et à ses hommes qu'échoyait cette mission, il faisait son devoir avec sérieux et, si possible, sans états d'âme. Ce n'était jamais agréable, loin de là, et il ne prenait pas le moindre plaisir à voir mourir un homme, même lorsqu'il s'agissait du pire criminel.

La mort était considérée, au pays de Nihon, avec beaucoup de sérieux et de précautions, et les sentences capitales étaient très rares car elles allaient à l'encontre des convictions religieuses et morales de la famille régnante. Elles étaient réservées aux auteurs des crimes les plus abominables et aux traîtres à la couronne, et elles étaient prononcées uniquement par le roi Susanoo ou le ministre Fujiwara, après une enquête approfondie et de longues concertations. Leur caractère à la fois exceptionnel et mûrement réfléchi, ainsi que le fait qu'elles émanaient des plus hautes autorités, les rendaient indiscutables et incontournables. Personne ne souhaitait mettre en doute le jugement du trône.

Toutefois, quand Kurogane s'était rendu aux arènes après le procès, la veille en fin d'après-midi, pour assister à l'arrivée des deux ours tirés de leur sommeil et capturés en vue de l'exécution, et pour s'assurer de la bonne organisation des préparatifs en compagnie du bourreau, il n'avait pu se départir du sentiment très désagréable qu'il était en train de se rendre complice d'une terrible injustice. Et depuis, cette idée n'avait cessé de le tourmenter, au point qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi.

Il ne cessait de voir défiler devant ses yeux le scénario de la matinée du lendemain. Il se voyait se dirigeant vers la prison pour tirer le magicien de son cachot. Il serait sûrement pâle et mort de peur, mais il se comporterait aussi courageusement et dignement qu'il l'avait fait lors de son procès. Mais qu'en serait-il, une fois arrivé dans l'arène, quand on le lierait à un poteau, qu'on entaillerait sa peau pour faire couler son sang, dont on le badigeonnerait ensuite généreusement pour que l'odeur attire les deux bêtes affamées ? Serait-il encore capable de conserver son sang-froid et de garder ses lèvres closes quand griffes et crocs s'attaqueraient à lui ? Le ninja n'avait aucune envie de connaître la réponse. La simple anticipation de ce moment lui révulsait l'estomac, et il avait beau se rappeler lui-même sévèrement à l'ordre et se répéter en boucle qu'il n'était qu'un simple soldat et qu'il n'avait pas à juger du bien-fondé des décisions du roi Susanoo, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son malaise, de cette idée que le peuple de Nihon allait commettre un crime d'une extrême gravité, un terrible sacrilège, en mettant ce jeune homme à mort de cette manière.

Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que cela perturbait : il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un grattement très discret à la porte de sa chambre. Il répondit à mi-voix et le panneau donnant sur le couloir coulissa doucement pour révéler la présence d'une domestique agenouillée sur son seuil, penchée en avant, le front pratiquement posé sur ses mains. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le brun s'approcha d'elle, lui fit signe de se lever, et elle s'exécuta aussitôt, puis tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner dans un doux bruissement d'étoffes. Kurogane attrapa son sabre, son manteau, et la suivit sans hésiter.

Le palais Shirasagi n'était pas encore éveillé. Aux portes des sections principales et des quartiers de la famille royale, des sentinelles montaient une garde encore attentive, même si leurs épaules tombantes et leur équilibre quelque peu vacillant trahissaient leur fatigue et prédisaient que leur vigilance n'allait pas tarder à faiblir. Mais l'aube se rapprochait, leur service s'achèverait bientôt.

La servante et le lieutenant les évitaient soigneusement, usant des nombreux couloirs et passages dérobés réservés à la domesticité pour traverser les bâtiments sans se faire remarquer. Elle allait d'un pas rapide et léger, agile et parfaitement silencieux, qui fit sourire le ninja. En dépit de l'image de sérénité et d'harmonie qu'elle offrait au peuple, la lignée régnante de Nihon était confrontée aux mêmes difficultés que les autres monarchies et, dans les couloir de la demeure royale, il valait mieux éviter de se fier aux apparences. Il suffisait de connaître Shusui pour le comprendre. La journée, elle était dame de compagnie des princesses, portait des kimonos de cérémonie hors de prix, marchait à tous petits pas, les mains cachées dans ses manches, tellement fardée, encombrée de soieries et de bijoux, qu'elle paraissait incapable de faire un geste toute seule. Mais la nuit, personne n'aurait reconnu la geisha dans la femme qui arpentait d'un pas félin les servitudes du palais, et le guerrier aurait parié sa tête sur le fait qu'elle dissimulait dans les plis de sa tenue toute simple un arsenal équivalent ou supérieur à celui dont il était lui-même équipé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire ; il en était heureux. Cette femme faisait partie des shinobi les plus doués du pays, et il appréciait de savoir qu'une personne de sa trempe veillait sur les filles du roi Susanoo.

Ils passèrent une grande porte et s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse de bois, en bordure des jardins. Dès qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, l'air glacé de la nuit mordit la gorge du lieutenant et lui coupa un instant le souffle. Il interrogea sa compagne du regard, et elle désigna le temple d'un geste de la main, puis elle s'inclina humblement et, l'instant d'après, elle s'était volatilisée. Comme un enfant s'amusant sur le bord d'un chemin, ce fut en passant à petits bonds de pierre en pierre le long de l'allée qui traversait le parc, afin de ne pas laisser d'empreintes de pas dans la neige, que Kurogane gagna le Sanctuaire de la Lune.

Il n'y avait pas de gardes à l'entrée, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, et il se glissa rapidement dans la grande salle dont il longea les murs en prenant soin, malgré tout, de rester à l'abri dans les zones où l'obscurité était la plus profonde. Il contourna l'autel, se glissa derrière un panneau de bois aux ornements complexes et aux dorures luxueuses, et gagna une petite pièce située à l'arrière de la bâtisse, sans avoir croisé âme qui vive.

Une jeune femme s'y trouvait déjà. Assise sur ses talons dans la pénombre, face à un petit autel, elle tournait le dos à la porte et elle était occupée à allumer des bâtonnets d'encens qu'elle fixait ensuite sur des brûloirs. Silencieux comme un chat, le guerrier s'agenouilla, légèrement en retrait, pour attendre qu'elle ait terminé ses prières. Il savait qu'elle avait conscience de son arrivée et que, lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle le lui ferait savoir. En attendant, il profita de l'occasion pour se recueillir, lui aussi ; il avait perdu des êtres chers, comme chaque habitant de ce pays qui avait connu tant d'années de guerre, et cet endroit était réservé à la célébration du souvenir des morts.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans un silence qui, malgré le lieu et les circonstances, n'avait rien de pesant. La neige sur les toits étouffait les rares sons qui auraient pu leur parvenir depuis l'extérieur, la lumière des petites bougies posées sur l'autel formait un beau halo doré qui rendait plus épaisse, plus noire et plus enveloppante, plus chaleureuse et plus protectrice, l'obscurité du reste de la salle. Kurogane et Tsukuyomi se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, et ils s'étaient agenouillés ensemble, côte à côte dans l'intimité de cette pièce, tant de fois qu'ils en avaient perdu le compte. Toujours seuls, et toujours dans le plus grand secret. Personne, à l'exception de Shusui et de Sôma, la fidèle protectrice de la jeune prêtresse, ne connaissait la véritable nature de leurs relations.

Après une dernière prière prononcée à mi-voix, la princesse frappa trois fois dans ses mains, signifiant par ce geste la fin du rituel, et se retourna enfin pour faire face à l'officier, un sourire tendu sur le visage.

- Kurogane...

- Tomoyo, répondit celui-ci, de sa voix grave, en s'inclinant profondément, car même s'il était l'un des seuls êtres au monde autorisés à nommer la prêtresse par son véritable nom, cette familiarité ne l'empêchait pas de vouer à cette jeune femme un immense respect.

Sans se lever, elle s'approcha de lui et lui présenta un objet qu'elle tenait enfermé dans son petit poing.

- C'est pour toi.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris, tendit la main, et reçut dans le creux de sa paume un morceau de parchemin froissé en boule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cela t'est adressé, alors je ne l'ai pas lu.

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux. D'habitude, la petite princesse ne s'encombrait pas de tant de scrupules à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. C'était même plutôt le contraire ; malgré son jeune âge, lorsqu'elle revêtait son costume de prêtresse, elle était impressionnante de dignité, de noblesse et d'autorité, mais au civil, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle abandonnait un peu de ces attributs pour se transformer en adorable chipie, et qu'elle n'aimait rien tant que fouiner dans ce qui ne la regardait pas et découvrir les petits secrets de chacun, pour ensuite les utiliser à des fins plus ou moins avouables, notamment le chantage. Et plus elle sentait qu'on voulait lui cacher quelque chose, plus elle cherchait à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais là, elle arborait un air très sérieux, expression qu'on lui voyait rarement quand elle n'officiait pas au temple, et le guerrier crut à ses paroles.

Il déplia la feuille, et découvrit une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les traits étaient élégants et appliqués, mais manquaient un peu de naturel. La personne qui avait rédigé ce billet connaissait parfaitement la langue de Nihon, mais il s'agissait tout de même clairement d'un étranger. Et quand il lut le contenu du message, Kurogane n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui en était l'auteur.

_« Merci d'avoir été mon ami, pour un trop court instant. Où que j'aille désormais, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste. J'espère que cela ne te créera pas d'ennuis. Adieu, __Kuro__-chan, prends soin de toi, et méfie-toi des chats. »_

Sa lecture terminée, le lieutenant resta un long moment à regarder le message, le cœur et la gorge serrés par une étrange émotion. Il comprit qu'il devrait s'accorder un peu de temps pour respirer profondément et retrouver son calme, s'il voulait s'assurer que sa voix ne tremblerait pas quand il se remettrait à parler.

Ce type blond de Seles était vraiment détestable, finalement. Au premier abord, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, lui coller son poing dans la figure, à cause de son goût stupide du sacrifice et de cette façon qu'il avait de prendre sa propre vie à la légère. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'ensuite, il avait été forcé de réviser un peu son opinion. Il y avait du courage, chez ce garçon, de la noblesse, de la compassion, une détermination inébranlable et un amour profond pour le peuple, de quelque pays qu'il vienne.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment, après l'audience publique, quand, pendant quelques minutes, le masque était tombé. Le ninja avait alors pu voir une toute autre personne que ce prince, fils adoptif d'un puissant roi, qui s'était tenu debout sous la neige dans la cour de son ennemi, droit comme un i, sans même battre des cils, tandis qu'on le condamnait à une mort atroce. Ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas non plus le magicien royal du pays de Seles, un titre qui n'était pas à la portée du premier lanceur de sorts venu, ni le diplomate, l'otage, celui qui, par son exil, avait tenté de protéger avec le seul rempart de son corps l'ensemble des habitants de Nihon.

Non, ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était rien de tout cela. C'était seulement un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'enfance, prisonnier, privé de sa famille depuis des mois et exilé dans un pays qui lui était tout entier hostile, et malade de terreur à l'idée du destin répugnant qui lui était réservé.

Est-ce qu'il avait été son ami ? Peut-être pas. Mais il s'était comporté avec lui comme un être humain. Il l'avait soutenu, il l'avait aidé à marcher quand ses genoux ne voulaient plus le porter et qu'il menaçait de s'écrouler dans la neige. Il lui avait épargné cette humiliation, tout comme il avait éloigné les gardes de sa cellule pour qu'ils ne le voient pas vomir tripes et boyaux lorsque la peur abjecte qu'il éprouvait lui avait finalement retourné l'estomac. Il lui avait apporté du vin, pour lui rendre quelques forces, et il était resté avec lui aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, juste pour qu'il sente une présence à ses côtés, qu'il ne se sente pas totalement abandonné à son sort dans un moment aussi éprouvant.

Ce n'était là que des gestes très simples, qu'il avait accomplis d'instinct, sans y réfléchir, et dont il n'y avait à tirer aucune fierté. Mais, apparemment, le prisonnier y avait été sensible et, loin de s'en féliciter, Kurogane n'en éprouvait à présent que plus de peine ; jamais, de toute son existence, il n'avait croisé personne d'aussi terriblement seul que pouvait l'être ce magicien.

- C'est un billet d'adieu, dit-il en tendant le mot à la prêtresse. Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans sa cellule, il y a moins d'une heure.

Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'elle était allée faire dans le cachot d'un condamné à mort, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il savait que le blond et elle s'étaient liés d'amitié lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Seles pour négocier le traité de paix, et, après l'annonce de la sentence prononcée par son père, il connaissait suffisamment Tomoyo pour imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle avait dû tout tenter pour convaincre le roi de changer d'avis. Elle n'était pas naïve et elle savait sûrement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas que le magicien soit grâcié, mais elle avait dû chercher à gagner au moins la clémence du souverain, l'adoucissement de sa décision, un mode d'exécution plus humain... Cependant, Susanoo était un homme fier et autoritaire, qui ne remettait jamais en question une parole prononcée, en particulier dans un cas aussi grave, et il avait probablement éconduit sa fille. Celle-ci s'était alors retirée dans ses appartements pour y ruminer sa rage et son inquiétude. Là, elle avait tourné comme un lion en cage pendant des heures, le cerveau en ébullition. Et finalement, elle avait craqué et elle s'était rendue à la prison... dont elle revenait à présent avec un billet d'adieu...

Un horrible soupçon naquit soudain dans l'esprit du guerrier.

- Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien du tout. Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Mais toi, comment as-tu deviné ?

Il la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Tu viens de me donner cette lettre... Je comprends, tu sais. C'était ton ami, après tout, et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'avait commis aucun crime que celui d'être de haut lignage et d'avoir voulu aider nos deux peuples. Même si je comprends pourquoi le roi Susanoo a voulu faire passer un message très clair en lui infligeant un traitement exemplaire, il ne méritait pas d'être condamné à une peine aussi inhumaine. La compassion dont tu as fait preuve t'honore, mais tu n'aurais pas dû te compromettre de cette façon. Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains pour qui que ce soit, alors que je suis là. Si tu voulais l'aider à se tuer, tu aurais dû me le dire et je...

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'arquer les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. D'un geste de la main, elle fit taire son compagnon.

- Se tuer ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? Je suis Tsukuyomi, la grande prêtresse, la fille cadette du roi Susanoo... Surveille tes paroles !

Puis elle sourit, jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle, tout en sachant très bien qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls et reprit en prenant tout de même soin de parler à voix basse.

- Mais Kurogane, je ne l'ai pas aidé à se tuer, et d'ailleurs, à ma connaissance, il n'est pas mort. En revanche, il s'est évadé.

- Tu veux répéter ça ?

- Il s'est évadé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Personne n'est encore au courant. Et là, je vais avoir vraiment besoin de toi.

Décidément, c'était une matinée bien étrange, et le brun ne prit même pas le temps d'être stupéfait par les agissements du magicien. De toute façon, chaque geste qu'il faisait, chaque parole qu'il prononçait, était une bizarrerie supplémentaire à mettre à son compte. Alors, finalement, une évasion... Le ninja préféra glisser sur le sujet et considérer plutôt sa compagne d'un air intrigué. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement, mais il aurait juré qu'elle était contente que le blond ait pris la clef des champs. Quant à lui, même s'il se serait fait couper un bras plutôt que de l'avouer, la nouvelle lui avait procuré un vif soulagement. Le géant gris et glacé qui, depuis la veille, avait élu domicile sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de respirer librement venait de décider d'aller se chercher une autre victime, et bon débarras. Le lieutenant s'assura qu'une expression parfaitement neutre et indéchiffrable était bien plaquée sur son visage, puis il s'inclina gravement devant la prêtresse.

- Je suis à ton service. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

- Je veux que tu le retrouves, évidemment. Mais... avant de te lancer à sa recherche, je dois te parler. Il faut que tu comprennes bien la situation.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pour l'instant, personne n'est au courant de sa disparition. Je ne voulais pas que cela s'ébruite et j'ai convaincu les gardiens de se taire, mais l'heure de la relève approche et après ça... ils ne mettront pas longtemps à s'apercevoir de son absence.

Le guerrier lui adressa un petit sourire entendu qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Kurogane. Je ne le protège pas... Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- Quand même, quand j'y pense... Comment il a fait pour s'évader ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Les gardes n'ont rien vu, rien entendu, tout est parfaitement en ordre dans sa cellule, mais il n'est simplement plus là.

- C'est un magicien, il a peut-être...

- Tu sais que non. Il était dans un cachot spécialement conçu pour ce genre de situations. Il n'a pas pu user de son pouvoir. Et s'il avait utilisé sa magie dans l'enceinte du palais, je l'aurais senti.

- Il a peut-être soudoyé les gardes ?

- Non plus, j'en suis certaine. Si tu avais vu leurs têtes quand ils ont découvert son évasion, crois-moi, tu en serais aussi convaincu que moi. Mais peu importe. Quel que soit le moyen qu'il a employé, il est parti. Il est quelque part, là dehors, et il ne mettra pas longtemps avant de disparaître complètement dans la nature. Tu dois le retrouver très vite.

- Tomoyo, tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Si je le ramène, ça va être encore pire pour lui avec une évasion à rajouter aux griefs que ton père a déjà à son encontre.

- Écoute-moi, Kurogane. Tu n'as pas été très prudent, hier. J'ai remarqué ton petit manège avec lui, je vous ai vus discuter, dans la cour, pendant le discours du Ministre de la Justice, et je sais également que tu t'es montré plutôt attentionné envers lui. Tu as très bien agi, et je suis vraiment fière de toi. Mais tout le monde ne verra pas les choses de cette manière. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui aie découvert le message qu'il t'a laissé. Sans quoi, avec sa fuite inexplicable, tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennuis et être accusé de trahison. C'est pourquoi tu vas partir à sa recherche, et tu vas le ramener. Comme ça, plus personne ne pourra émettre le moindre doute à ton sujet.

- Je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi, tu le sais.

- Mais moi, je m'en soucie. Et puis il y a une autre raison. Mon père va être très en colère, quand il apprendra qu'il s'est échappé. Il s'efforce de faire bonne figure en public, mais il n'est pas du tout heureux d'avoir échoué à maintenir la paix avec Seles et tu sais comment il est : il va vouloir à tout prix prouver que ses actes sont légitimes. Jusqu'à maintenant, Fye-san n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse être perçu comme un défi lancé au peuple de Nihon mais là, une évasion... c'est comme s'il avait craché au visage du roi. Tu comprends ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ton père va envoyer ses troupes à sa recherche, et s'ils le trouvent avant moi....

- Ils seront impitoyables. Et tôt ou tard, crois-moi, ils le trouveront.

- Je dois me montrer plus rapide qu'eux.

- Oui, ou employer tout moyen que tu jugeras utile pour t'assurer d'être bien celui qui ramènera Fye-san à Suwa.

- Tu me demandes de... neutraliser les troupes de ton père ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce serait de la haute trahison ! Non, je te demande simplement de ne pas les laisser te faucher l'herbe sous le pied. Et ce n'est pas tout. Je suis convaincue que Fye-san va se diriger vers Seles, maintenant qu'il est libre. Il va chercher à rejoindre son roi et, si je ne me trompe pas sur lui, il va tenter de découvrir l'identité de l'assassin de mon cousin pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et essayer de faire cesser la guerre. Mais j'ai peur que ce soit une tâche trop difficile pour lui. Même s'il découvre la vérité, les hommes de mon père seront à ses trousses d'une part, et le roi Ashura, qui n'a jamais été très favorable à la paix, risque également de trouver qu'il serait bien plus pratique de rester dans le flou, ce qui lui donne un prétexte pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'approprier notre pays.

- Tu penses que le roi pourrait vouloir éliminer son propre fils ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité qu'on ne peut pas négliger. Tu étais parti au combat, l'année dernière, quand je suis allée à Seles avec ma sœur pour négocier la paix. Si tu avais été avec nous à ce moment-là, tu comprendrais ce que je veux dire. Le roi Ashura ne voulait pas de cette paix, j'en suis certaine. Il voulait annexer Nihon et y installer son peuple, seulement Fye-san était là et je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais il a réussi à faire plier son père et à le convaincre de signer le traité. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que le roi était content de cet accord et, si jamais quelque chose arrivait à Fye-san... Je veux dire, quelque chose de pire que ce qui lui est déjà arrivé, son père serait débarrassé d'une personne devenue gênante et y gagnerait, en plus, un très bon prétexte pour durcir les hostilités envers notre pays, en rejetant la responsabilité de la mort de son fils adoré sur nous. Nous perdrions notre seule chance de voir la paix revenir un jour entre nos deux nations.

La jeune femme s'interrompit un instant, pour détailler le visage volontaire du guerrier qui lui faisait face. Elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'affection, mêlée de tristesse.

- Kurogane, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes mais Fye-san n'a que toi. Il est condamné à mort, ici, et il a bafoué l'honneur de mon père en s'évadant du cœur de Shirasagi. Il va être activement recherché, et c'est un selesien, personne ne l'aidera. Et une fois qu'il sera rentré dans son pays, s'il parvient jusque là, rien ne dit qu'il y sera plus en sécurité. Au contraire, il va au-devant de dangers dont il n'est peut-être même pas conscient, car personne ne soupçonnerait son propre père de vouloir sa mort. Tu dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses, et surtout, je crois, qui ait envie de l'aider.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de risquer ma peau pour ce type ?

- Je te connais suffisamment. Si je ne me suis pas trompée sur les intentions de Fye-san et s'il réussit, alors la guerre pourra peut-être se terminer plus tôt et d'une façon moins brutale que prévu. Beaucoup de vies seront peut-être sauvées, selon l'issue de l'enquête sur l'assassinat de notre otage à Seles. Même s'il n'y a qu'une petite chance que les choses tournent en notre faveur, nous ne pouvons pas la négliger et tu le sais. Et puis, tu l'aimes bien, reconnais-le.

- Alors là, pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi pénible que lui.

- Et moi je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi mauvaise foi que toi, répondit la prêtresse avec un petit rire. Mais peu importe, en fait. La seule chose qui ait de l'importance, c'est la réponse que tu vas me donner.

- Comme si je pouvais refuser...

- En temps normal, effectivement, je dirais que tu ne le peux pas. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. N'oublie pas : officiellement, tu n'es qu'un lieutenant de la police de la ville. Tu prends tes ordres du Ministère de la Justice, et tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'opposer ouvertement à mon père et je ne pourrai rien faire pour t'aider. Si tu quittes ton poste maintenant, sans raison apparente, pour partir à la recherche de Fye-san, non seulement tu perdras ton travail, mais ta subite défection pourrait paraître très suspecte après le comportement que tu as eu avec lui hier. De là à ce que tu sois accusé de trahison, il n'y a qu'un pas qui, à mon avis, sera vite franchi par les enquêteurs quand il faudra justifier des circonstances de cette mystérieuse évasion. Si tu es soupçonné de complicité dans cette affaire, tu vas devenir un hors-la-loi, tu seras recherché, et si tu es pris, tu seras exécuté. Tu n'auras plus qu'une seule solution pour t'en tirer : ramener Fye-san ici par tes propres moyens, avec en plus les éléments nécessaires pour faire cesser la guerre contre Seles. Alors, Kurogane, tu dois bien réfléchir à ce que tu v...

- Laisse-moi te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, à tes yeux ? Sauver ce crétin et rétablir la paix, ou moi ?

- Je... Kurogane, tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

- Il va pourtant falloir que tu choisisses.

- Tu es cruel !

- Non. Je suis ton serviteur, Tomoyo. Depuis le jour où tu m'as ramené au palais, après la mort de mes parents, je t'ai juré fidélité et j'ai mis mon épée, ainsi que ma vie, à ton entière disposition. Je n'ai jamais failli à mon engagement envers toi, j'ai répondu présent à toutes tes convocations, rempli toutes les missions que tu m'as confiées, et je n'ai jamais trahi notre secret. Et jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais eu de scrupules à m'utiliser comme un instrument au service de ta volonté, un outil pour agir comme tu le désirais, dans le dos de ton père. Seulement cette fois, c'est un peu plus difficile, c'est un peu plus dangereux, pas vrai ? On ne joue plus, c'est du sérieux. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que nous sommes et ce n'est pas le moment de fuir. Je n'ai aucun choix à faire, mon choix je l'ai déjà fait il y a très longtemps et je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. N'essaie pas de me refiler les responsabilités que tu n'as pas envie de porter. C'est à toi de choisir alors choisis. Choisis celui que tu vas sacrifier : le mage, ou moi...

Un éclair de colère passa dans les prunelles couleur d'améthyste de la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas être bousculée de la sorte, même par son plus cher ami. Pourtant, son expression s'atténua bien vite et fut remplacée par un petit sourire.

- Je ne sacrifierai personne, parce que tu vas réussir. Il va y avoir pas mal de confusion, ce matin, au palais. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps avant que les gens ne commencent à se demander ce que tu fabriques et où tu es passé. Je dois même pouvoir m'arranger, avec l'aide de Shusui, pour détourner l'attention de toi jusqu'à demain, mais c'est tout. Le soutien que je pourrai t'apporter s'arrête là. Alors pars vite, retrouve-le, aide-le de ton mieux, et... revenez tous les deux le plus rapidement possible. D'accord ?

- J'imagine qu'il a déjà quitté la ville. Je partirai dans la matinée, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue et que je veux vérifier avant de m'en aller.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je crois que moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera. Tu es déjà bien assez compromise dans cette histoire. Tu veux que je te ramène ce type, je te le ramènerai. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et imita le guerrier lorsqu'il se leva. Leur entretien avait été long et l'aube était sûrement très proche, il devait quitter le temple avant l'arrivée des premiers religieux, et il devait se dépêcher de se mettre au travail s'il voulait conserver son avantage sur les troupes qui seraient officiellement envoyées à la recherche du mage.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois pour mettre un genou en terre devant la prêtresse.

- Au revoir, Tomoyo. Je serai peut-être absent un long moment alors fais-moi confiance, et attends-moi.

- Sois très prudent, Kurogane.


	3. Méfie toi des chats

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Hop, voilà la suite ! Bon, ça a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais j'étais fatiguée et en plus je suis restée bloquée sur un passage pendant plusieurs heures :-s... enfin bon, voilà, c'est prêt. Enjoy !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Me and my brain **: Oui Fye est apparemment très doué pour se mettre dans les ennuis, et puis là c'est que le début... Mais bon ce qu'il y a de bien c'est qu'il est pas égoïste, il va partager !

**Sanashiya** : En parlant de Cage... **Hachi** : bisous si tu passes par là ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé :(

**Nini** : Héhé, Sherlock Nini est de retour ! Bien vu !

**Yuichan** : Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de bien écrire, même si des fois j'ai l'impression de faire des phrases de niveau CE2... snifff

**Riri** : comme je disais à Eva : « pfiou ! »

**Soren** : Pas la peine de te planquer derrière Riri hein, de toute façon il n'y a que des sadiques ici, donc ça va, ne t'inquiète pas :p

**Swallow** (pour Plaisanterie) : Oui le titre est assez trompeur. ^^ Merci en tout cas, c'est un petit texte que j'aime bien et dans un genre où je m'aventure rarement.

**Eva** : Eh non le chat ne s'appelle pas Shiro-chan, c'est un nom... encore plus évident. (non pas neko-chan lol)

**Silinde-kun** : tes désirs sont des ordres... voilà la suite.

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 3 – Méfie-toi des chats**

La nuit pâlissait lorsque Kurogane sortit du temple et refit à l'envers le chemin vers la terrasse de bois où Shusui l'avait abandonné un moment plus tôt. Il lui était désormais facile de distinguer les éléments du décor autour de lui, grâce à la luminosité de la neige. Cependant, il faisait encore sombre et le guerrier découvrit avec un peu de surprise qu'il était resté à l'intérieur moins longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Finalement, il disposait encore d'un moment avant l'heure de la relève de la garde et il estima que ce serait suffisant pour aller faire un tour jusqu'à la prison.

Cette fois, il partit à grandes enjambées, sans s'encombrer de précautions. Le palais Shirasagi s'éveillait lentement à la vie, on commençait à croiser du monde dans les couloirs, et il n'avait donc plus besoin de se cacher. La présence d'un officier se rendant dans le secteur militaire au petit matin n'avait absolument rien de suspect ou même de surprenant. Tout en marchant, il soufflait sur ses doigts pour les réchauffer ; les nuages qui, la veille, encombraient le ciel, s'étaient dissipés pendant la nuit, et il faisait un froid polaire.

L'enceinte du domaine royal formait un vaste rectangle, au centre de la cité de Suwa. Elle était divisée en sections aux formes géométriques, réparties autour du bâtiment principal et séparées par des allées rectilignes. La composition de l'ensemble était très stricte ; tout y était soigneusement étudié, mesuré, tiré au cordeau, et la disposition de chaque élément avait fait l'objet de multiples attentions lors de l'élaboration des plans. Les architectes, bien sûr, avaient fait les premières ébauches, mais ensuite, de nombreux autres yeux s'étaient posés sur les tracés. Paysagistes, décorateurs, scientifiques, astrologues, prêtres, et mêmes philosophes avaient eu leur mot à dire afin que ce lieu soit le plus proche possible de la perfection, puisqu'il était destiné à accueillir le souverain et sa famille, incarnations terrestres des dieux du Monde-Terre, du Monde-Jour et du Monde-Nuit.

Et il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était plutôt réussi. Même en plein hiver, le décor était somptueux ; le palais, sous son manteau neigeux, avait l'air d'un grand héron blanc au cou tendu et aux ailes déployées. Les bords des toitures étaient festonnés de guirlandes de glaçons brillants, nimbés d'or par la lumière des torches, et les silhouettes délicates et ciselées des pins et des cèdres miniatures qui ornaient les jardins dessinaient d'élégantes dentelles givrées dans la grisaille de l'aurore. Dans les petits bassins en forme de haricots, sous une fine croûte de gel où les reflets de la lune et des lanternes allumaient des centaines de minuscules étoiles, un spectateur attentif pouvait parfois deviner, l'espace d'un instant, le passage lent et élégant d'une ombre blanche ou orangée : le ballet indifférent d'une carpe. Le long des chemins, les lions et les renards de pierre qui montaient la garde, assis sur leur derrière, avaient la tête couverte d'amusants petits bonnets blancs ornés de motifs creux en forme de pattes de merles et de moineaux.

Dans la partie la plus reculée et boisée du périmètre, à l'écart des allées et venues, au fond de la section militaire, même le petit bâtiment en forme de dôme austère où se découpait la porte des escaliers descendant aux cachots avait un air moins repoussant, par ce temps hivernal.

- On dirait un manjuu géant, observa le lieutenant, cassant ainsi l'image poétique que l'auteur de ce récit avait eu tant de mal à construire.

Puis il haussa les épaules et secoua vaguement la tête. Il n'était pas là pour des considérations culinaires, mais en fait, il commençait quand même à avoir faim. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela...

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et intercepta le regard inquisiteur et inquiet des deux sentinelles en faction devant l'entrée de la prison. Il leur fit signe qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de pénétrer dans les sous-sols et ils se détendirent un peu, mais leurs visages affichaient tout de même une expression nerveuse. Kurogane les comprenait sans peine : même s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était au courant de l'évasion qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit, le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'ils avaient commis une bourde monumentale en laissant filer le magicien, et toute personne qui s'approchait d'eux, en ce moment, devait avoir dans leur esprit des airs de quelqu'un venu pour leur infliger une punition à la hauteur de l'incompétence dont ils avaient fait preuve.

Mais lui, il n'était pas là pour ça ; il était là pour découvrir comment ce maudit blond s'y était pris pour filer et surtout, plus important, dans quelle direction il était parti. A pas lents, il se mit à décrire des cercles autour de la petite bâtisse, les yeux rivés sur le tapis immaculé qui recouvrait le sol. Ses bottes faisaient craquer la neige couverte d'une mince pellicule de givre, et ce bruit lui procurait un vif sentiment d'excitation car, avec un terrain dans cet état, il était impossible que le mage soit passé par là sans laisser de traces. Et il était tout aussi impossible qu'il ne soit pas passé par là pour s'enfuir, étant donné que la seule sortie de la prison était également l'entrée, et qu'il n'existait aucun autre passage qu'un homme puisse emprunter pour s'évader.

Pourtant, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas le moindre indice indiquant que quelqu'un se soit aventuré dans le secteur depuis la dernière chute de neige. Les seules empreintes qu'il trouvait étaient celles de petits animaux, oiseaux et rongeurs essentiellement. A l'arrière du dôme, il releva la piste d'un chat. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant, car au palais Shirasagi comme ailleurs, les félins étaient omniprésents, tant comme compagnons des humains que pour la chasse aux rats. D'ailleurs, personne ne les nourrissait et ça ne les empêchait pas d'être tous bien gros et bien dodus.

Le guerrier ne les aimait pas particulièrement. Il les trouvait hautains et désagréables, pas francs, à vrai dire très agaçants, comme celui qui, perché sur une branche juste au-dessus de lui, miaulait à tue-tête depuis quelques minutes.

- Bordel, mais tu vas la fermer !? lança le brun, exaspéré, en relevant le nez pour pointer un index menaçant en direction de la bête.

L'adorable petit minet blanc comme neige qui était installé dans la fourche d'un arbre se tut immédiatement. En le voyant, Kurogane fronça les sourcils.

- Hé ! Mais... Je te connais toi !

Il n'y voyait pas très bien, dans la grisaille d'une aurore qui se montrait décidément timide, mais il aurait juré avoir déjà croisé cette bestiole, et pas plus tard que la veille... Est-ce que c'était bien le même chat ? A pas précautionneux afin de ne pas l'effrayer, il s'avança un peu pour tenter de mieux le distinguer.

- Je me souviens de toi, dit-il avec autant de douceur que possible, en tendant la main vers l'animal. Et toi, tu te rappelles de moi ? Je m'appelle Kurogane, on s'est vus hier matin. En y repensant, je ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas mentionner cette rencontre, hein, après ce que j'ai fait à ce type... Alors, la boule de poils, tu es venu à la recherche de ton maître ? C'est gentil de ta part, mais il s'est envolé, tu le savais ? Enfin, c'est bien que tu sois venu ; ce satané magicien n'était peut-être pas si seul, finalement...

Immobile, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, le félin semblait l'écouter, et il le regardait approcher sans crainte apparente. Quand le ninja fut tout près de lui, il lui renifla délicatement le bout des doigts puis se laissa gentiment attraper. Et lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras, le petit profiteur frotta le sommet de son crâne contre son torse pour quémander une caresse, que l'humain lui accorda d'un doigt distrait car une idée venait de se former subitement dans son esprit. Ou plus exactement, il pensait avoir trouvé la réponse à l'une des nombreuses interrogations qui lui tournaient dans le crâne depuis son entrevue avec la princesse Tomoyo.

Sur le moment, ça l'avait intrigué, mais il était bien trop perturbé pour y faire vraiment attention, et ce n'était qu'un peu plus tard, à la sortie de son entretien avec la jeune prêtresse, que ces questions avaient recommencé à le chiffonner.

La veille, après l'audience publique et l'annonce du sort qui lui était réservé, le magicien avait traversé un moment difficile. Personne n'aurait pu le lui reprocher ; la perspective d'être dévoré vivant par des ours était proprement terrifiante et le lieutenant ne connaissait pas un seul homme qui eut pu rester de marbre face à une sentence aussi cruelle. Alors, quand il avait vu le blond céder un instant à la panique, il était resté avec lui pour tenter de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, et ils avaient eu le temps de parler. Kurogane avait été impressionné par le courage du jeune selesien. Malgré la conscience aigüe qu'il avait du caractère à la fois horrible et inéluctable du sort qu'on lui réservait, Fye ne se révoltait pas contre son destin. Il comprenait ce qui avait poussé le roi Susanoo à le condamner de la sorte, et il l'acceptait. Il était visiblement mort de peur, mais de toute évidence déterminé à affronter son châtiment la tête haute, sans faiblir à nouveau. Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, il s'évadait...

C'était compréhensible ; aucune personne saine d'esprit ne serait restée sagement en prison en sachant qu'elle avait les moyens de partir et d'échapper à la mort, en particulier quand cette dernière se présentait sous une forme aussi repoussante. Mais cette fuite soudaine et inattendue ne cadrait pas du tout avec ce que le lieutenant avait cru deviner de la personnalité du prisonnier. Il ne croyait absolument pas à un second accès de panique, durant lequel le selesien se serait tout à coup rappelé qu'il avait un rendez-vous très important à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il était déjà en retard... Non, ce genre de réactions viscérales, c'était pour les gens normaux, pas pour lui.

Dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, sur le seuil de la maison du mage, Kurogane avait su qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de spécial. Personne n'ouvrait sa porte à la mort et ne la regardait dans les yeux comme Fye l'avait fait, sans la moindre trace de crainte, de rancœur ou, d'ailleurs, de quoi que ce soit d'autre prouvant qu'il avait du sang et non de la glace dans les veines. Et puis, il était prince, ambassadeur, parfaitement conscient des devoirs et des responsabilités qui allaient avec ces titres. Il les assumait pleinement. Non, vraiment, quelqu'un comme lui ne s'évadait pas... Son geste défiait toute logique.

Tout comme le message d'adieu qu'il avait laissé. Pour ce que le lieutenant croyait savoir du blond, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à apprécier les épanchements épistolaires. Il était direct, dépourvu de timidité et malicieux : il préférait sans doute dire les choses de vive voix et se délecter visuellement des réactions que ses paroles suscitaient ; d'ailleurs, il l'avait remercié pour son aide et son soutien lorsqu'ils étaient restés ensemble dans le cachot et il n'avait aucun besoin de renouveler ce geste par courrier. En outre, dans son billet, il disait espérer ne pas lui causer d'ennuis, mais la lettre elle-même contredisait son propos. Comme l'avait souligné Tomoyo, elle aurait pu valoir de graves problèmes à son destinataire si une personne moins bien disposée envers lui était tombée dessus. Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Si le magicien avait vraiment voulu lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était, précisément, de ne rien faire, voire même de l'insulter et de le rejeter ouvertement. Et il n'était pas idiot, il le savait pertinemment. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ce billet ?

Abandonnant définitivement son idée de chercher des empreintes de pas, Kurogane s'assit sur une grosse pierre, le chat sur ses genoux, et tira le parchemin froissé de sa poche. Il le déplia délicatement et dut le rapprocher de ses yeux pour réussir à le relire dans la pénombre.

_« Merci d'avoir été mon ami, pour un trop court instant. Où que j'aille désormais, je n'oublierai jamais ton geste. J'espère que cela ne te créera pas d'ennuis. Adieu, __Kuro__-chan, prends soin de toi, et méfie-toi des chats. »_

- Et méfie-toi des chats... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il regarda le mot, le félin qui s'était installé en travers de ses cuisses, prêt à entamer une sieste, le mot à nouveau...

- Et méfie-toi... J'arrive pas à le croire !

Il rempocha le billet, attrapa le matou par la peau du cou, le souleva pour l'élever à hauteur de son visage et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, pointa un index menaçant en direction du petit nez tout rose de l'animal dont les yeux bleus se mirent à loucher furieusement.

- Dis donc, toi ! Ton maître, il ne se foutrait pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard !?

- Nyah ? Fit la petite bête en cliquant des paupières.

- Pas de « nyah » qui tienne ! On s'en va !

Il le fourra dans le revers de son haori, contre son ventre, le priant de bien vouloir garder ses griffes pour lui, merci, puis il repartit d'un pas décidé en direction du corps principal du palais en marmonnant : « Bordel, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça pour ce type... ».

Maintenant qu'il avait compris le sens du message, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps, mais il était satisfait, du moins en partie. Car même si la demande du magicien était pour le moins culottée, elle lui offrait une chance inespérée de se rapprocher de lui. Il ne fallait pas la laisser passer.

Il obliqua vers la section militaire. En premier lieu, il devait rassembler quelques affaires et déguerpir. L'aube venait à grands pas et, une fois que l'évasion d'un condamné aussi important que le blond serait découverte par l'équipe de relève lors de sa première ronde, il allait y avoir un vrai branle-bas de combat. Toutes les unités de soldats seraient mobilisées pour essayer de le retrouver, y compris celle qui était sous son commandement, et on se rendrait bien vite compte qu'un lieutenant manquait à l'appel. A ce moment-là, les choses commenceraient à se compliquer sérieusement.

Oh, on ne le soupçonnerait pas tout de suite ; ses états de service étaient impeccables, il pouvait en être fier, et il avait une excellente réputation de sérieux, de fidélité et d'incorruptibilité. On se demanderait où il avait bien pu passer et ce qu'il trafiquait, on se dirait qu'il était peut-être malade ou que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Par l'intermédiaire discret et efficace de Shusui, la main protectrice de Tomoyo lui offrirait toute l'aide dont il aurait besoin. Mais il ne faudrait quand même pas très longtemps à ses supérieurs pour faire le lien entre sa subite absence – alors qu'en neuf ans de fonction il ne s'était pas fait porter pâle une seule fois et n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour de travail – et la disparition d'un homme pour qui il avait montré, la veille, une sympathie plutôt déplacée. Il devait avoir filé avant que les événements n'évoluent jusqu'à ce stade car, ensuite, on se lancerait à sa recherche.

Avant de gagner ses quartiers, il prit tout de même le temps de faire un détour par la salle des domestiques pour donner quelques instructions à un valet. Puis il fila à sa chambre, attrapa son sac de voyage et y jeta quelques vêtements. Si, comme le pensait la prêtresse Tsukuyomi, le magicien cherchait à retourner dans son pays, il fallait être prévoyant. L'hiver se montrait rude, cette année, pour le pays de Nihon, car celui-ci n'était pas habitué à de telles conditions climatiques. Il n'y neigeait pratiquement jamais et le gel y était rarissime. Mais à Seles, ce n'était pas la même chose. En temps normal déjà il y faisait froid durant toute l'année. Même en plein cœur de l'été, les nuits y étaient glaciales. Alors, si la saison y était, cette fois, aussi peu clémente que dans le royaume voisin, il valait mieux ne pas y aller sans emporter les habits les mieux adaptés qu'il ait en sa possession.

Pendant qu'il préparait ses affaires, le chat, qu'il avait posé à terre en arrivant, faisait le tour du propriétaire, inspectant chaque élément du décor d'un nez et d'un regard curieux. Ce fut vite fait, car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, alors l'animal finit par s'installer sur une tablette pour observer cet humain qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en marmonnant.

- Une trousse de premiers soins... Courir après un type comme lui, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, à mon avis, alors il vaut mieux se méfier.... Des provisions, il faudra que je passe aux cuisines. Non, j'en achèterai plutôt en ville. Les cuisiniers trouveraient ma demande suspecte si je me pointais maintenant pour...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était enfin prêt. Il reprit le chat dans les plis de sa veste, qui était à présent doublée par un épais manteau sombre, et repartit à grands pas dans le couloir, en plaquant un air affairé et énervé sur son visage. Il savait qu'une telle expression, surtout venant de lui, tiendrait les curieux et les gêneurs bien à l'écart. Personne n'aurait eu envie de le retarder ou de le contrarier alors qu'il faisait ce genre de tête. Quand il arriva dehors, le valet à qui il avait parlé plus tôt l'attendait dans la cour avec deux chevaux sellés.

Kurogane enfourcha le premier et prit l'autre par les rênes. Mais, tout à coup, une violente douleur au ventre lui arracha un grognement. Le félin n'avait pas bougé, la première fois qu'il l'avait mis dans son haori pour le porter plus à son aise. Il s'était roulé en boule et paraissait s'être endormi. Mais apparemment, il avait maintenant changé d'avis. Il s'était soudain mis à s'agiter comme un démon et à se débattre contre l'étoffe qui le retenait prisonnier. Le guerrier voulut l'aider à sortir, mais l'animal pris de panique se tortillait comme une anguille en crachant furieusement, toutes griffes dehors, et en s'accrochant à tout ce qui lui tombait sous les pattes sans distinction. Après un grand moment de confusion générale où l'étalon, heureusement, sut rester stoïque et se dispenser de jeter tout ce petit monde à bas de son dos, le fauve miniature parvint à se dégager, grimpa sur l'épaule du lieutenant, sauta sur la croupe de sa monture, puis au sol, et fila comme une flèche jusqu'à un bosquet de sapinettes où il disparut en un clin d'œil.

Subjugué par cette subite crise de folie, le ninja en déduisit que les chats n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour monter à cheval. Puis il palpa la trace brûlante que celui-là avait imprimée au passage sur sa joue, grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « saleté de bestiole », lança un dernier regard en direction de la toiture de la pagode du Sanctuaire de la Lune, talonna son cheval et se dirigea vers la sortie du domaine palatin.

Dès qu'il eut franchi les portes de l'enceinte, le calme des parcs enneigés céda la place à une atmosphère bruyante et presque frénétique. L'annonce officielle de la condamnation de l'otage de Seles et de sa future exécution avait été faite la veille, et la nouvelle avait mis toute la cité en émoi. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient beaucoup souffert, par le passé, des combats avec le Pays des Glaces, et si les rumeurs de nouveaux affrontements à venir n'avaient été, pendant longtemps, que des suppositions, on savait maintenant que c'était sûr, qu'on allait à nouveau devoir se battre. Un vent de panique semblait s'être emparé de Suwa à cette idée et, alors que l'aube pointait à peine, les rues étaient déjà bondées tandis que chacun voulait achever au plus vite et au mieux ses préparatifs personnels pour les temps difficiles qui approchaient.

Tout en se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, tandis que le soleil levant débordait au-dessus des maisons et se répandait en flaques incandescentes sur les toits enneigés, le ninja constata avec une certaine tristesse que, si les gens avaient peur et étaient soucieux, ils étaient également très excités. Partout on parlait de l'exécution qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin aux arènes. Tout le monde voulait y assister, et personne ne voulait le faire pour apporter son soutien à l'otage condamné ou pour être simplement le témoin d'un fait d'histoire. La haine contre les selesiens, qui n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de s'éteindre durant la courte trêve, s'était à présent réveillée, plus ardente que jamais. Et elle était toute entière focalisée sur le magicien. On ignorait encore qu'il s'était échappé, mais lorsque cela se saurait, Fye avait vraiment intérêt à être déjà très loin de cette ville. Sans quoi, si l'un des citadins lui mettait la main dessus, il allait se faire massacrer, et il n'y aurait pas besoin d'ours affamés pour que la mise à mort soit d'une cruauté inimaginable.

Tomoyo avait raison, il avait besoin d'une solide protection. En décidant de le sacrifier au nom de la raison d'état et de la guerre, le roi Susanoo avait fait de lui une effigie du Mal qu'il fallait absolument détruire afin de purifier le pays. S'il était pris et mis à mort, le peuple se sentirait rasséréné, reprendrait courage devant le spectacle de son corps déchiqueté exposé à la vue de tous sur les remparts du palais Shirasagi, et alors rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Il se jetterait sur l'ennemi de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa rage et un moral regonflé. Et pour obtenir ce résultat, dont l'issue de la guerre à venir dépendait peut-être, le souverain n'allait reculer devant aucun moyen. Il allait lancer ses hommes les plus doués sur les traces du fuyard, ses troupes d'élite, les plus forts, les plus dangereux et les plus intelligents. Le magicien n'avait aucune chance.

- Et moi, je dois vraiment me dépêcher...

Kurogane s'engagea dans une enfilade de ruelles et d'intersections, changea plusieurs fois de direction, sans jamais hésiter, puis s'arrêta enfin devant une maison d'aspect modeste, toute en bois, fermée seulement par un panneau amovible branlant doublé d'un vieux rideau de laine. Depuis le seuil, il pouvait entendre, à l'intérieur de la bicoque, une certaine agitation. Quelqu'un fouillait partout, et cette personne était, apparemment, très pressée, car elle ne faisait pas ça délicatement.

Le brun noua les rênes de son cheval à un piquet puis, sans plus de cérémonie, s'approcha de la porte et la fit sauter d'un coup de pied. Il entra en trombe, et traversa la pièce unique à grands pas, juste à temps pour attraper par le col un homme qui tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette par une fenêtre située à l'arrière. Celui-ci eut beau essayer de se libérer et s'accrocher de toutes ses forces aux montants de l'ouverture, il ne faisait pas le poids face au guerrier, qui l'arracha au mur, le jeta par terre, et l'immobilisa en posant un pied sur sa poitrine et en pesant sur lui de tout son poids. Puis il se pencha en avant pour le dévisager et lui adressa un sourire de prédateur assorti d'un petit claquement de langue moralisateur.

- Tt, tt, tt... tu partais sans me dire au revoir, Shougo ? Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Ku... Kurogane ! fit l'interpellé avec un rictus qui voulait passer pour un sourire. Qu... quel bon vent t'amène !?

- Le vent de la chance. Je vois que tu voulais partir en voyage ? Ça tombe bien parce que je venais justement pour vous proposer un petit voyage, à toi et à Primera.

- Euh... c'est à dire que... merci mais non merci.

- Quoi ? Tu refuses ?

- Ben... Primera et moi, on trouve qu'il fait froid par ici, alors on pensait partir vers le sud, aujourd'hui, tu vois ? En fait, on s'était dit qu'on pourrait aller s'installer dans un endroit où il fait bon et où la vie est plus facile, et ensuite on ferait un bébé, enfin tu vois... une vie normale...

Le ninja darda sur lui un regard menaçant.

- Mais nos projets viennent de changer ! fit précipitamment le voleur ! Où va-t-on ?

- A Seles.

- A Se... Non. Non. Nononononon ! Kurogane, vieux frère, je suis vraiment touché que tu aies pensé à moi mais... plutôt me faire arracher toutes les dents !

- Je peux t'arranger ça....

- Euh... non, ça ira.

- Écoute, « vieux frère », j'ai pas toute la journée là, alors voilà le marché : soit tu vas chercher Primera tout de suite, et vous faites tous les deux ce que je vous ordonnerai sans poser de questions et sans discuter, soit je te ficèle comme un rôti, je t'attache à la queue de mon cheval, et je te traîne à ma suite dans toute la ville jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur Primera, puis je vous amène tous les deux dans un coin tranquille, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, pour vous présenter mes arguments – ils sont frappants, tu verras -, et vous finirez quand même par faire ce que je vous ordonnerai, sans questions et sans discussion, mais également... sans les dents. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Le truand lui adressa une mimique suppliante, pour la forme, puis, soudain, changea complètement d'attitude. Il abandonna le rôle qu'il jouait depuis le commencement, repoussa doucement le pied du ninja toujours calé sur sa poitrine, se mit debout, épousseta ses vêtements, planta un regard franc mais un peu inquiet dans les yeux grenat du lieutenant, et lâcha un léger soupir.

- Primera est partie faire quelques achats, dit-il d'une voix qui avait perdu son timbre geignard, elle ne va pas tarder. Franchement, Kurogane, je t'aime bien et je sais que j'ai une dette importante envers toi mais... Seles, à cette époque de l'année et avec la guerre... Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sauf imprévu, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à Seles. Et vous serez protégés, de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Plus tard. Pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose à faire et c'est vraiment urgent. Alors, tu marches avec moi ?

- Vraiment, je ne sais pas. J'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau en allant vers le nord...

- Même si tu y gagnerais l'effacement de ta dette et... une somme rondelette en supplément ?

- Si tu cherches des mercenaires, va plutôt recruter dans une guilde.

- Non, c'est toi et Primera que je veux pour ce travail.

- Pourquoi !? Tu as une rancune personnelle contre nous ? On s'excuse, si tu veux...

- Vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre spécialité. Bon, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Shougo le regarda longuement, puis poussa un autre soupir - beaucoup plus gros que le premier - et haussa les épaules.

- D'accord... Mais ça va te coûter un maximum, je te préviens.

- Pas de problème. Alors, quand Primera arrivera, rejoignez-moi tous les deux à la maison où vivait le mage selesien.

- Celui qui a été arrêté hier ?

- Il y a d'autres mages selesiens à Suwa ?

- D'accord, question idiote... Je suis désolé.

- Tu sais où c'est ?

- Je sais.

- Parfait alors je vous attends là-bas, avec vos sacs et vos montures. Et trouvez autre chose à vous mettre que ces nippes puantes que tu portes. Et grouillez-vous, on part tout de suite.

Sur un dernier signe de tête, il se détourna et franchit le seuil de la bicoque pour aller retrouver sa monture. Il se mit aussitôt en selle avec un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du soleil. La disparition du mage avait sûrement été découverte, maintenant ; il n'y avait vraiment plus de temps à perdre. Il partit au petit galop.

La ville de Suwa était étendue, et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour atteindre enfin son objectif, la maison du mage. Il s'arrêta à l'angle de la rue pour inspecter les lieux du regard pendant un petit instant. Contrairement à la plupart des habitations de Nihon, même si elle était bâtie dans le même style architectural, la demeure qu'on avait donnée au selesien quand il était arrivé en ville n'était pas entourée d'un haut mur la dissimulant à la vue des passants. Elle était séparée de la voie de circulation par un simple jardinet ceint d'une petite barrière de bois, et dont une moitié était transformée en potager. Un petit chemin conduisait à la porte d'entrée. La neige qui s'y était accumulée n'avait pas été pelletée, et on pouvait encore y voir, même si elles s'étaient adoucies et atténuées, les traces du passage de la patrouille qui était venue la veille procéder à l'arrestation du principal occupant des lieux.

Le lieutenant quitta son poste d'observation et s'engagea dans l'allée, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, leva la main pour toquer contre le battant... mais celui-ci s'ouvrit sans lui en laisser le temps. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au visage pâle apparut devant lui. Dans ses bras, elle portait un chat blanc aux yeux dorés.

L'homme et l'animal se dévisagèrent un instant, puis le lieutenant fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le chat qu'il avait rencontré au palais Shirasagi - qui avait les yeux bleus. Il s'était donc trompé, là-bas, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, car cette erreur lui avait quand même permis de déchiffrer le message du blond, ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette porte, et jusqu'à cette fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence qui attendait patiemment en le regardant. Elle avait d'immenses yeux couleur de topaze, où une expression de frayeur se mêlait à l'étonnement. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait reconnu et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de le voir là.

Il eut envie de la rassurer, mais il n'était pas très habile dans l'art de manier les mots, particulièrement pour s'adresser à la gent féminine, et il craignait d'obtenir plutôt l'effet inverse de celui qu'il escomptait. Alors il se contenta de lui prendre le chat des mains et de la repousser doucement vers l'intérieur.

- Fais tes bagages, gamine. On part tout de suite.


	4. Brouillard nocturne

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Allez c'est parti pour la suite ! (note très inspirée, vous remarquerez).

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri et Soren : **Que de questions bouillonnantes ! C'est bien je vois que tout le monde a le même genre d'idées à propos de ce chat... mais au fait, quel chat ? Celui du parc ou celui de Chii ? Je sais plus où j'en suis moi avec tous ces matous...

**Dracosplendens **: Yay ! Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver !

**Eva** : Finalement, je sais pas si ce chapitre va t'aider... ou t'embrouiller :p

**Nini** : Allez Sherlock Nini, au boulot, la pause est terminée !

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 4 – Brouillard nocturne**

Les trois cavaliers avançaient en file indienne et en silence depuis un moment. Celui qui allait en tête était un homme aux cheveux châtains tirant sur le gris, rassemblés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée. Il n'avait pas trente ans, il avait des yeux couleur d'acier et il avait troqué les loques qu'il portait quelques heures plus tôt contre un pantalon ample et une veste, tous deux d'un brun sombre.

Derrière lui venait Chii, juchée sur le cheval que Kurogane avait pris pour elle dans les écuries du palais Shirasagi. Afin de voyager plus à son aise et mieux protégée du froid, elle avait abandonné sa robe au profit d'une ample tenue masculine et un grand manteau à capuche. Le chat blanc avait été placé dans un petit panier souple accroché au pommeau de sa selle.

Une autre jeune femme fermait la marche. Elle aussi portait des vêtements d'homme, mais ils étaient composés d'un pantalon et d'un pourpoint moulants, à la monde selesienne, et l'ensemble était complété d'un manteau strictement boutonné. Sa chevelure gris clair, sûrement très longue, était remontée en chignon et elle allait tête nue.

Elle remorquait un quatrième cheval, celui du magicien, transformé pour l'occasion en bête de bât et chargé de leurs maigres possessions. Il n'y avait rien de superflu dans ce qu'il transportait, car le lieutenant avait refusé que la servante s'encombre d'affaires inutiles, et il l'avait obligée à limiter son bagage au strict nécessaire pour un voyage de plusieurs jours dans le froid.

Il les avait tous si bien houspillés, pressés et bousculés qu'ils avaient quitté la ville très tôt, alors que la matinée n'était pas encore à son milieu. Durant tout le jour, Kurogane les avait guidés en suivant la route principale, à un rythme soutenu, puis, tandis que le soir approchait, il les avait faits obliquer vers l'ouest sur une voie secondaire. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait cessé de partir en éclaireur à certains moments, de revenir sur ses pas à d'autres, avant de les rejoindre puis de repartir, sans jamais fournir à quiconque la moindre explication sur son comportement ou sur ce départ soudain.

Il ne paraissait pas spécialement nerveux, mais son attitude prudente – car il était évident, à le voir agir, qu'il craignait que le groupe ne soit surpris par quelqu'un – indiquait que ce voyage n'était pas, à ses yeux, une simple mission d'escorte sans la moindre complication. D'ailleurs, Shougo et Primera ne s'y étaient jamais trompés. S'il avait fait appel à eux, c'était que l'affaire n'était pas banale, sans quoi, il se serait débrouillé seul ; tout le monde savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas travailler en équipe, et puis, il y avait entre lui et le couple une relation qui n'était pas nouvelle. Il les avait aidés, quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'ils avaient de gros ennuis, et depuis, tous deux s'efforçaient de rembourser leur dette en lui rendant service lorsqu'il les sollicitait. Mais ils avaient l'un comme l'autre des talents particuliers, ils n'étaient pas les premiers venus, et le lieutenant en était bien conscient. Il souhaitait les utiliser au mieux, sans leur faire prendre de risques inutiles, et ne les employait pas pour des broutilles. Le simple fait qu'il soit venu les trouver était, à leurs yeux, un indice flagrant sur la gravité de la situation.

La nuit approchait, à présent, et les chevaux avançaient péniblement. La voie que le guerrier leur faisait emprunter n'était pas dégagée et l'épaisseur de la neige, qui montait largement au-dessus des genoux des montures, rendait la progression délicate et dangereuse, car il était impossible de deviner ce qui se cachait en travers de leur chemin. L'épais manteau recouvrait tout et le seul point de repère qui permettait aux voyageurs de savoir qu'ils étaient encore sur la route consistait en un alignement, à distance régulière, de piquets de clôture en bois, le long de leur parcours. Le froid tombait avec le jour, les nez rougissaient, les yeux se plissaient et les cols étaient remontés sur des oreilles qui commençaient à chauffer. Petit à petit, la lassitude s'installait au sein du groupe et l'humeur des cavaliers se détériorait, surtout pour l'une des trois.

L'étalon noir du ninja surgit au coin d'un bosquet et vint vers eux au trot. Kurogane s'arrêta à hauteur du voleur.

- Le village de Shiga est à environ une heure, dit-il en tendant la main vers l'ouest.

- Il fera nuit, dans une heure.

- Je sais, mais en poussant un peu on pourrait l'atteindre et ce serait un bon endroit où s'arrêter.

Son compagnon secoua la tête et se pencha sur sa selle pour pouvoir lui parler plus doucement, sans être entendu des deux autres.

- Si on était seulement tous les trois, oui, on pourrait même chevaucher toute la nuit si c'était ta volonté, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ta petite protégée n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui. Regarde-la, Kurogane. Cette gosse est à bout.

Il n'avait pas tort. Le visage de la jeune fille était devenu très pâle, ses yeux étaient cernés, ses lèvres trop blanches et elle paraissait, en plus, très nerveuse, pratiquement au bord des larmes. Elle se tortillait sur sa selle comme si son derrière la brûlait - ce qui était peut-être le cas, si elle n'avait pas l'habitude des longues chevauchées -, et elle lançait des regards de plus en plus fréquents en direction du panier où, depuis quelques minutes, son chat manifestait également des signes d'impatience en miaulant de façon insistante.

- Elle est épuisée, reprit Shougo. Elle est frigorifiée, affamée, elle s'inquiète pour le chat et elle a peur de toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait s'arrêter quelque part pour ce soir, pas trop loin ? Elle a besoin de se reposer et d'avaler quelque chose de chaud.

- Il y a une ferme, juste de l'autre côté de ce bois. Ce sont de pauvres gens,mais il y a une grange. Je pense qu'ils accepteront qu'on y passe la nuit, en échange de quelques pièces.

- N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, si tu veux mon avis, pourvu qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu.

Le ninja détacha la bourse qu'il avait à la ceinture et la lança au voleur.

- Vas-y, toi, va les voir. Les filles et moi on t'attendra dans le petit bois. Moins il y aura de personnes qui verront ma tête et mieux ce sera.

Son ami haussa les sourcils, l'air intrigué.

- Kurogane, se pourrait-il que tu aies des ennuis ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être pas encore... Mais ça va venir, de toute façon, alors autant faire dès maintenant preuve de prudence.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu nous donnes une petite explication ? Primera, cette gamine et moi, on est quand même concernés au premier chef.

- Je le sais. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser dans l'ignorance. Allez, vas-y maintenant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les quatre voyageurs et leurs montures pénétraient dans la petite grange que le guerrier avait repérée plus tôt. Chii s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda autour d'elle d'un air navré. L'endroit était désert, sale, et attestait de l'extrême dénuement de ses propriétaires. Les outils de jardin entassés dans un coin étaient d'une qualité médiocre, confectionnés avec les moyens du bord, la vieille brouette avait le fond troué, les cloisons du bâtiment étaient faites de planches disjointes et pourries par l'humidité, qui laissaient passer de vilains courants d'air, et l'emplacement qui avait été jadis réservé aux bêtes était vide. Une meule de vieux foin puait la poussière et la fermentation.

- Ces gens sont très pauvres, expliqua Shougo en interceptant le regard de la jeune selesienne. C'est le cas de beaucoup de familles, dans les campagnes. Les guerres contre Seles leur ont tout pris. Leurs enfants en âge de se battre sont enrôlés dans l'armée ou morts au front, les plus jeunes ne peuvent pas encore aider aux champs, et les personnes âgées sont des fardeaux qu'il faut nourrir quand les récoltes se font rares. Les foyers les plus démunis ont dû vendre tout ce qu'ils avaient pour survivre, y compris leurs bêtes. La trêve a été trop courte pour leur permettre de remettre leurs fermes sur pied, et voilà que la guerre va reprendre... C'est un cauchemar... Et tout ça au cause de Seles... Si je tenais le fils du pute qui a assassiné le neveu du roi Susanoo et relancé la guerre, je me ferais un plaisir de lui rendre au centuple tout ce qu'il a fait subir à ce pauvre seigneur Nishizuma. Et encore, ça ne serait pas suffisant pour lui faire payer toutes les horreurs qui vont résulter de son geste.

Tout en parlant, il s'échauffait et il prononça cette dernière phrase d'un ton accusateur, en crachant par terre. Chii lui adressa un coup d'œil peiné et baissa la tête comme une gamine prise en faute. Sans rien dire – elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas prononcé plus de dix mots depuis leur départ, au matin -, elle prit ses sacs sur le cheval de bât et alla se chercher un coin à débarrasser pour s'y installer. Elle en profita pour décrocher le panier de sa selle et en sortir le chat qu'elle posa sur le sol. Il fila aussitôt à l'extérieur du bâtiment et, blanc sur la neige, disparut rapidement de la vue des humains.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça, Shougo-kun, fit Primera en s'approchant de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si la guerre contre Seles va reprendre, et cette pauvre fille est déjà bien assez malheureuse comme ça. Toute seule au beau milieu du pays ennemi, avec son maître qui est emprisonné...

- Qui _était_ emprisonné, fit Kurogane en laissant tomber sur le sol une poignée de bois sec prise dans un coin pour allumer un petit feu. Il s'est évadé la nuit dernière.

Tout en parlant, le guerrier avait les yeux fixés sur la selesienne. Il voulait voir sa réaction. Quand il constata qu'elle n'en avait aucune, un sourire furtif apparut sur ses lèvres. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé : Chii était déjà au courant de l'évasion du blond. Et à voir les têtes que faisaient maintenant Shougo et Primera, ce n'était pas eux qui le lui avaient dit, parce qu'ils venaient à l'instant de l'apprendre.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour le brun. Le matin, quand il avait fait irruption chez la jeune fille pour lui annoncer subitement qu'ils partaient en voyage, elle n'avait pas semblé vraiment étonnée. Elle n'avait pas fait mine de protester, et encore moins tenté de se soustraire à sa compagnie, alors qu'il était évident, à la façon dont elle regardait, qu'il la terrifiait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; elle avait reçu l'ordre de le suivre. Et même si elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être là, elle ne paraissait pas non plus avoir envie de retourner sur ses pas. Pas une fois, durant la journée, elle n'avait jeté le moindre regard en arrière, vers la ville qu'elle abandonnait, la maison où elle avait vécu pendant une année, et le maître qu'elle avait servi et qui était emprisonné. Et pour cause, il ne se trouvait plus à Suwa, et elle le savait.

Et son attitude, à l'instant, confirmait ce soupçon. Kurogane en était certain, désormais : le prisonnier était passé chez lui après son évasion, et il avait parlé à sa servante. Et cela arrangeait bien le guerrier. Lorsqu'il était allé procéder à l'arrestation, il avait eu le net sentiment que le magicien et la jeune femme étaient très proches, et il ne s'était apparemment pas trompé : le blond se souciait vraiment de cette gamine. D'ailleurs, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ils ne seraient pas là, tous les quatre, à cet instant.

- C'est vraiment parfait, murmura le brun.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Shougo.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous donne quelques explications, fit le ninja en faisant signe à la jeune selesienne d'approcher.

Tout le monde se groupa autour du feu et de la soupe que Primera avait mise à mijoter dès leur arrivée. Kurogane raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée et la nuit de la veille. Il parla de l'arrestation et du procès, puis de l'évasion, passa sous silence son entrevue avec la prêtresse Tsukuyomi, mais mentionna le message que le magicien lui avait laissé et la demande qu'il lui avait faite, à mots couverts, de prendre Chii sous sa protection. Quand il tendit le billet au voleur, celui-ci l'examina quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules et le rendit à son ami.

- Je ne vois pas très bien où tu as trouvé une demande dans cette lettre...

- Je ne l'ai pas vue tout de suite, avoua le ninja. En fait j'aurais très bien pu ne pas la voir du tout, mais j'étais intrigué qu'il m'ait laissé un mot alors qu'il m'avait déjà remercié de vive voix. Et puis « méfie-toi des chats », je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais en tournant et en retournant le message dans ma tête, j'ai fini par le lire d'une façon différente : « Adieu, Kuro-ch... mffff... Kurogane, prends soin de toi et prends garde aux chats. J'espère que cela ne te créera pas d'ennuis. Où que j'aille, etc. » Si on le tourne de cette manière, cela change un peu le sens. On peut penser qu'au lieu de me conseiller de me méfier des chats, il me demande de prendre garde au chat, d'en prendre soin... et comme le seul chat que j'avais vu en étant en sa compagnie, c'était celui de la gamine, alors j'en ai déduit qu'il voulait que je m'occupe de son chat, et surtout de celle qui le détenait. Et en y réfléchissant, ça devenait logique qu'il veuille assurer la sécurité de cette jeune fille. Le peuple de Nihon était déjà très remonté contre Seles, mais le mage devait bien se douter que ce serait encore pire une fois que la nouvelle de son évasion se répandrait, et que la petite serait inévitablement placée sur le devant de la scène, en tant que selesienne et en tant que la personne la plus proche de lui.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, observa son compagnon. Il aurait pu faire plus simple. Il aurait été bien ennuyé si tu n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir.

- Il ne savait pas qui lirait le message en premier et il ne voulait sans doute pas que quelqu'un d'autre en comprenne le contenu. Il se doutait que j'avais remarqué le chat, et c'était une façon plus discrète de signifier sa volonté qu'en mentionnant la gamine, trop évidente.

- Mais dans ce cas, il aurait pu t'en parler avant, pendant que vous discutiez. Tu as dit que tu avais discuté avec lui, pendant le procès et dans sa cellule.

- Mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas prévu de s'évader. Je suis certain qu'il voulait vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de son rôle d'otage et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper. Je l'ai vu, j'étais là quand il a réalisé quel sort on lui réservait. Et la peur qu'il a éprouvée n'était pas feinte. Je sais qu'à ce moment-là, juste après le procès, il était persuadé qu'il allait mourir et l'idée de se dérober à son destin ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Non, quelque chose est arrivé après... pendant la nuit. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être.

- Peut-être qu'elle le sait, dit Shougo en se tournant vers Chii.

Celle-ci soutint son regard inquisiteur sans ciller, et n'afficha, une fois de plus, aucune réaction. Ce fut seulement la réponse du Kurogane qui lui fit hausser les sourcils de surprise.

- Même si elle le sait sûrement, je ne le lui demanderai pas. Je dois retrouver le magicien, c'est vrai, et je le retrouverai, mais pas de cette façon. Ce type m'a confié une personne qui lui est précieuse, il m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, et j'ai accepté. Sur mon honneur, tant qu'elle ne sera pas en sécurité, je resterai à ses côtés ; et il est hors de question que je me serve d'elle pour retrouver son maître.

Un petit sourire malicieux ourla les lèvres de Primera et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.

- Quel hypocrite, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, en pressant son doigt sur la joue du ninja, à l'emplacement où un chat aux yeux bleus avait déjà laissé sa signature.

- Répète ça !?

- Tu dis que tu ne l'utiliseras pas pour retrouver son maître, mais c'est faux. Allez, tu peux bien l'avouer, Kurogane.

- Avouer quoi ?

- Si tu es aussi empressé pour conduire cette jeune fille à Seles, c'est parce que tu espères secrètement que le magicien va venir rôder autour d'elle pour voir comment elle va, pas vrai ? Tu dis que tu ne veux pas l'utiliser, mais si elle ne te sert pas d'appât, ça y ressemble quand même beaucoup !

Le guerrier fronça dangereusement les sourcils, comme s'il allait se mettre en colère, puis expira un grand coup, se détendit et haussa les épaules.

- Je... Ma mission est de trouver ce type. Et s'il est assez fou pour venir de lui-même nous tourner autour, c'est vrai que j'en tirerai avantage. Mais il sait parfaitement à quoi il s'expose, et je ne lui tends aucun piège. Je n'ai pas caché de soldats embusqués dans des buissons pour lui tomber sur le dos s'il montre le bout de son nez, ni rien de ce genre. S'il nous suit, s'il nous espionne, il est en mesure de savoir exactement combien nous sommes, qui nous sommes, où nous allons et tout ce que nous faisons. A lui de voir s'il veut prendre le risque de nous approcher ou pas, ça ne relève pas de ma responsabilité mais de la sienne. Et si j'avais vraiment voulu le coincer, je vous aurais laissés partir tous les trois devant et je vous aurais suivis à distance, pour le prendre à revers dès qu'il se serait pointé dans mon champ de vision. Non, ce n'est pas pour l'attraper que je fais le voyage avec cette gamine. Je le fais parce que le mage va probablement mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que si ça arrive, ce sera certainement à cause de moi. Il est de mon devoir de l'attraper et de le ramener à Suwa pour que la sentence qui a été prononcée contre lui soit appliquée, et je remplirai ma mission quoi qu'il arrive, car je n'ai pas à contester le jugement du roi Susanoo. Ce gars n'est pas un criminel, mais il a accepté de jouer le rôle d'otage et il doit en assumer les conséquences. Mais cette fille, elle, n'y est pour rien et c'est bien assez qu'elle doive perdre son maître, je ne permettrai pas qu'autre chose lui arrive. D'abord parce que je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je laissais mon peuple écharper une jeune femme pour la raison qu'elle a les cheveux blonds et qu'elle est née de l'autre côté de la frontière; et ensuite parce que, même si je n'ai fait aucune promesse au magicien, il m'a demandé de la protéger et c'est la demande sacrée d'un condamné à mort. Et vous deux, vous êtes là pour m'y aider.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous, au juste ? demanda Shougo.

- A cause de... certaines circonstances, je vais sûrement avoir des problèmes et je serai recherché, moi aussi. Il semblerait que je me sois un peu trop bien entendu avec le mage, et surtout, pas assez discrètement. Les hommes que le roi Susanoo va envoyer à sa poursuite ne sont ni idiots, ni incompétents. Ils vont vouloir interroger la fille, et ils vont très vite s'apercevoir – ça doit d'ailleurs être déjà fait – que je la leur ai subtilisée. Je vais sûrement être soupçonné de traîtrise, et probablement d'avoir récupéré la fille pour la ramener à son maître. Ils vont nous faire rechercher, mais ils chercheront un trio composé d'un homme blond, d'un lieutenant brun et d'une fille voyageant ensemble, pas un groupe de deux hommes et deux femmes.

« Et puis, vous deux, vous n'êtes pas recherchés alors vous pourrez aller dans les villes et les villages pour nous procurer des provisions et des renseignements en utilisant, au besoin, vos « talents » particuliers. On va se diriger vers la frontière de Seles, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur les troupes du roi Ashura. A ce moment-là, dès qu'on sera sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque pour elle, on remettra la gamine entre leurs mains pour qu'ils la ramènent chez elle. Après ça, vous deux, vous serez libres de partir où vous voulez. Votre dette envers moi sera effacée et je vous donnerai votre récompense, un bon à tirer que vous pourrez échanger dans n'importe quel bâtiment de l'administration royale contre de l'argent.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Ça dépendra du mage. Je pense qu'il va aller à Seles, pour plusieurs raisons, alors je vais probablement m'y rendre aussi.

- Mais c'est loin, Seles, observa Primera. Il va nous falloir au moins deux semaines pour aller jusqu'à la frontière, peut-être même trois. Tu l'auras peut-être attrapé avant.

- Dans ce cas, j'aviserai. Mais, même si je l'ai attrapé avant, je ne pense pas le ramener à Suwa tout de suite. J'ai une autre mission à remplir avant de rentrer et j'irai probablement quand même à Seles avec lui. De toute f...

- Non !

Chii s'était levée d'un bond et avait lâché son bol de soupe. Le visage soudain décomposé, elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres avec l'air effaré de quelqu'un qui vient de faire une grosse gaffe, puis, brusquement, elle contourna le feu, traversa la grange et s'enfuit à l'extérieur, sous les yeux médusés de ses trois compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.... ? Demanda le ninja, perplexe.

Il n'y comprenait rien. La jeune selesienne avait, jusque là, fait preuve d'un sang-froid impressionnant. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand il avait annoncé qu'il capturerait le mage s'il s'approchait d'eux et qu'il le ramènerait à Suwa pour le remettre à la justice. Il avait délibérément exposé ses plans devant elle pour voir ses réactions, mais elle n'en avait montré aucune, même quand il avait parlé de son maître en d'horribles termes, en le qualifiant de condamné à mort. Et là, tout à coup... ?

- Je crois qu'elle est épuisée, fit Primera en se levant à son tour. Ça se comprend, la pauvre. Je vais aller la chercher.

- Non, laisse, dit le ninja. J'y vais.

- Ne le prends pas mal, Kurogane, mais question diplomatie, je crois que tu en as assez fait avec cette pauvre fille aujourd'hui.

- J'y vais quand même.

Le ton était clair, il n'y avait pas à discuter. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et se rassit. Le ninja prit son manteau, récupéra ses bottes qu'il avait mises à sécher près du feu, et quitta la grange.

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour regarder autour de lui, les sourcils froncés. Une nappe de brouillard flottait sur les champs tout autour de la ferme, et la lune s'y reflétait, baignant le paysage dans un nuage opalescent à travers lequel on y voyait à peine. Le ninja fit quelques pas, les yeux rivés au sol pour tenter de débrouiller les empreintes de Chii au milieu de celles que tout le groupe avait laissées à son arrivée. Il finit par repérer les traces les plus fraîches ; elles se dirigeaient vers les bois, à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Il n'aimait pas ça. La campagne de Nihon était loin d'être sûre, en particulier la nuit et en plein hiver. Le peuple affamé se nourrissait comme il pouvait, en piégeant toutes les bêtes qui lui tombaient sous la main, jusqu'aux mulots et aux écureuils. Et, ce faisant, il privait d'autres prédateurs de leurs ressources habituelles. Les renards n'étaient pas très dangereux, mais que dire des loups, qui chassaient en meute et qui, dès les premières neiges, avaient commencé à se rapprocher des habitations ? Généralement, ils n'aimaient pas la proximité des humains, mais les conditions difficiles de la saison les touchaient aussi durement que les hommes et les poussaient à se montrer plus hardis, plus entreprenants. Une jeune femme seule dans les bois, la nuit, et sans même un chien pour l'avertir du danger et effrayer les prédateurs par ses aboiements, était une proie trop facile.

Mais que cela lui plaise ou non, la piste s'engageait dans le sous-bois et il la suivit. La jeune selesienne n'était visible nulle part, et le brouillard s'épaississait de seconde en seconde. Kurogane s'arrêta à l'orée des arbres et frissonna. Le froid lui mordait les côtes. Il resserra les pans de son manteau et s'avança un peu plus sous les branches pelées, tapissées de neige. A chaque pas, ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la croûte givrée qui recouvrait le manteau au sol, en produisant des craquements qui contrastaient violemment avec le silence environnant.

Plus il avançait sous les arbres, plus il sentait monter dans sa poitrine un sentiment oppressant, qui raccourcissait son souffle et lui faisait rapprocher machinalement la main de son arme. Quelque chose... Quelque chose était là, tapi dans les ombres. Son regard avait quitté le sol et fouillait à présent les taillis, à la recherche, non plus de Chii, mais de la créature dont il devinait la présence, là, quelque part. Tout près de lui, et pourtant, invisible.

Avec des mouvements lents, il contourna un gros rocher et marqua une nouvelle pause, tous ses sens en alerte. Mais le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui de sa respiration, et il était incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus d'une dizaine de pas devant lui, tant la brume était à présent épaisse et opaque, d'une densité qui n'avait rien de naturel.

Il s'immobilisa, dans une posture d'attente. Ses muscles et ses nerfs étaient si tendus qu'ils paraissaient prêts à se rompre et, bien que la température n'ait pas varié, il n'avait plus du tout froid. Au contraire, une ligne de transpiration dégoulinait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son instinct de guerrier faisait pulser son sang contre ses tempes, sourdement, et ses doigts s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement, prêts à se poser sur la garde de son sabre.

Un sourire carnassier ourla ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à briller plus fort, tandis qu'un frisson d'excitation remontait sur sa nuque. Un léger ricanement, moquerie envers lui-même, lui échappa. Ça, il ne l'avait pas anticipé.

Il aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû savoir... mais il avait laissé la douceur et l'apparente résignation du mage endormir sa vigilance. Il avait souhaité une rencontre, il avait espéré ce moment. Il s'était dit que, s'il accompagnait la servante, le maître finirait par venir à lui, et il s'était à plusieurs reprises interrogé sur la façon dont cela se passerait, mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que, de lui ou du blond, ce pourrait être lui qui serait en danger. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était bien ainsi qu'il se sentait : une proie captive entre les crocs glacés d'un brouillard surnaturel dont émanait une sensation terrifiante comme une envie de meurtre.

Oui, à présent, tout était différent. Ils n'étaient plus à Suwa, il n'y avait plus de lieutenant et d'otage ; ils étaient dans un bois, au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit, et seuls. La confrontation se ferait d'homme à homme : l'un des plus puissants guerriers de Nihon contre le magicien royal du Pays des Glaces. Intéressant...

- Montre-toi, le mage, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu es là...

Un bruit dans un buisson, sur sa gauche, le fit sursauter. Il se redressa, prêt à bondir, mais ce n'était que le chat qui revenait de sa promenade, une souris coincée entre les dents. Kurogane poussa un soupir mi-soulagé, mi-exaspéré et relâcha sa respiration... qui se coinça soudain dans ses poumons.

Tout se passa en un clin d'oeil. Quelque chose de tiède s'enroula autour de son cou, se pressa contre son dos, souplement, presque tendrement, puis il sentit une pression piquante contre sa gorge, à l'emplacement exact de la trachée, et il sut qu'il était piégé.

- Ce n'est pas bien, Kuro-chan, chuchota la voix du blond, juste à côté de son oreille. Tu as fait de la peine à une jeune fille.

Fye était perché sur le rocher. Il était arrivé par derrière, sans un bruit, pas même un froissement d'étoffe. Il avait passé ses bras par-dessus les épaules du guerrier, et il menaçait sa gorge. Le brun s'était immobilisé ; il ignorait avec quel type d'arme son adversaire le tenait en respect, mais il savait que c'était piquant et bien aiguisé - ce pouvait être une dague ou un stylet - et il était conscient que le moindre geste brusque pourrait lui être fatal. Cependant, tout doucement, subrepticement, ses propres doigts glissaient le long de sa ceinture et se rapprochaient de la poignée de son katana. Encore un peu et il l'atteindrait. Lentement... Sa main se détacha de ses vêtements, se souleva... et se posa sur une autre main, elle-même tranquillement installée sur le manche de l'arme. Il devina l'immense sourire qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du magicien, dans son dos, l'éclat espiègle de son regard.

- Ne fais pas ça, murmura le blond. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.

- Pas envie ? ricana le guerrier dont le cœur battait la chamade, affolé par le sentiment d'hostilité qui paraissait émaner de la forêt toute entière. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes.

- Il faut bien que je mette un peu d'ambiance, sans cela, ça ne serait pas aussi amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te voir.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Et je voulais te remercier, pour Chii.

- C'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse, non ?

- Oui. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé...

- Je n'allais pas laisser cette gamine se faire écharper...

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Kuro-chan.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane ! Et j'ai seulement fait mon devoir d'Homme. Ne va pas t'imaginer que ça change quelque chose entre toi et moi.

- Tant mieux !

- Tant mieux ?

- Oui ! Je craignais que tu ne me dises que j'avais désormais une dette envers toi... Comme je risque d'avoir du mal à la rembourser, pour des raisons évidentes, j'avais peur que ça ne ternisse notre belle amitié.

- Encore ça !? Et dis donc, tu ne manques pas de culot ! Évidemment que tu as une dette envers moi !

- C'est ennuyeux...

- Si ça t'embête tant que ça, il y a une solution : rends-toi. Je te promets que ça ne changera rien pour la gamine. Je la conduirai en sécurité, et je t'autoriserai à venir avec nous en étant libre de tes mouvements, si tu promets de ne pas essayer de t'enfuir.

- Tu me ferais confiance ?

- Il ne faut pas ?

Le mage ne répondit pas. Kurogane sentit qu'il hésitait ; la proposition paraissait le tenter mais le guerrier comprit, sans avoir besoin d'entendre une réponse, qu'il essuyait quand même un refus. Il le devina dans l'infime soupir, à peine audible, qui altéra un instant le souffle du blond près de son oreille, dans l'imperceptible relâchement de ses muscles, comme un renoncement. Et il sut, d'une façon qu'il ne saisissait pas, qu'il l'avait blessé et rendu vulnérable. C'était le moment d'en profiter... mais il n'en fit rien.

- Merci, Kuro-chan, murmura le magicien. Et sois plus prudent, à l'avenir. On te suit.

- Je m'en doute.

- De plus près que tu ne le penses. Fais attention à toi...

- Attends... !

Il comprit que le mage allait partir, mais il était déjà trop tard. La main glissée sous la sienne, sur la poignée de son sabre s'échappa, la pression sur sa gorge et la chaleur dans son dos disparurent, et quand il se retourna, ses doigts ne saisirent qu'un lambeau de brouillard. Fye s'était déjà volatilisé dans la brume, ne lui laissant comme souvenir que le bruit léger de sa course dans la neige.

A quelques pas de lui, Chii attendait en claquant des dents et en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se réchauffer un peu. A ses pieds, le chat aux yeux bleus terminait son repas de souris.


	5. Du sang sur la berge

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Et voilà ! Bon, ok, je suis en retard, mais ce n'est PAS de ma faute ! Non... Bref, je fais court là parce que j'ai faim. Quoi je pourrais manger et faire ensuite une note plus longue parce que, que je poste à 00H45 ou à 1H00 ça ne fait pas grande différence ? Eh ben oui mais non ! Et puis d'abord, et puis d'abord,... et puis d'abord ! ( Qui a dit : osef de ta vie privée ?) Allez, bande de.... choupinous, à demain.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chii :** là aussi, tu vas voir, il assure !

**Silinde-kun : **merci ^^

**Dracosplendens : **Nyah ! Bon alors, à quel chat on va avoir droit aujourd'hui ? Et à quelle brume ?

**Caidy** : Sois reconnaissante, aujourd'hui c'est chapitre reposant pour les pois chiches :p (enfin je crois, mais en fait, en y réfléchissant, peut-être pas tant que ça...)

**Nini** : Oui hein c'était graou tout plein ! Moi aussi pendant que j'écrivais, j'étais à mon bureau et de temps en temps je levais la tête et je hurlais « Graou ! Graou ! »

**You and your brain **: promis si un jour j'ai besoin de toi je te laisserai un message codé du genre : « J'ai besoin de toi ! » :p

**Soren** : oui alors si tu ne savais pas qui était suivi par qui, là ça va être encore pire car les suiveurs ne suivent pas vraiment les suivis, qui croient eux-mêmes être des suiveurs alors qu'ils sont suivis par celui qu'ils pensent suivre ! Au suivant ! Gné :-S

**Eva** : En plus je parie que t'as même pas pensé à m'en garder, des cookies. Pourtant là, des bons cookies maison avec un bon chocolat chaud... J'en rêve !

**Sanashiya** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, et puis je suis contente que tu sois un peu embrouillée :) Voilà la suite !

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton ! (poil au trognon !)

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 5 – Du sang sur la berge**

Allongée dans la neige au sommet d'une butte, invisible entre deux buissons, Primera observait ses compagnons à travers les branchages pelés des arbres du vallon qui se trouvait en contrebas. Ils avançaient en file indienne, au pas, dans une petite forêt enneigée, et le mage avait raison : ils étaient suivis.

Au deuxième jour de leur voyage en direction du Pays des Glaces, les quatre cavaliers avaient quitté la ferme au petit matin. Pas aussi tôt, toutefois, que le ninja ne le souhaitait, car au moment de se mettre en selle, alors que le soleil se levait, le chat qui rôdait dans la grange depuis le réveil de toute la compagnie avait subitement disparu. Et lorsque le brun, lassé d'attendre, avait suggéré de partir sans lui, l'impassible Chii s'était assise par terre au milieu du passage et avait refusé de bouger le moindre doigt de pied tant que son petit familier ne serait pas de retour.

Celui-ci était revenu un moment plus tard, l'air dégagé et une musaraigne dodue calée entre les dents. Kurogane avait bien failli perdre son sang-froid devant la désinvolture de la bête. Il s'apprêtait même à piquer une belle colère lorsque l'objet de son courroux s'était approché de lui, avait déposé sa proie à ses pieds comme une offrande, puis avait levé vers lui sa petite frimousse adorable et lui avait adressé un clin d'œil innocent très réussi, assorti d'un petit « nyah ? » contre lequel même le plus redoutable guerrier de Nihon ne pouvait rien faire. L'attaque fut fatale.

- Ça ira pour cette fois, grogna le brun – pas aussi sévèrement, toutefois, qu'il l'aurait souhaité -, mais ne recommence pas !

Puis il avait foudroyé du regard Shougo et Primera qui s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre en se tenant les côtes et en essuyant leurs larmes, incapables de dissimuler leur hilarité, et tout le monde s'était enfin apprêté au départ en serrant les fesses de peur que le terrible châtiment que le félin avait su dévier ne s'abatte au hasard dans la foule.

Kurogane avait attrapé le chat pour le mettre dans son panier mais, au dernier moment, il l'avait soulevé d'une main à hauteur de son visage pour le regarder bien en face ; il avait pointé l'index vers son nez, selon ce qui devenait une habitude, et lui avait fait son regard le plus menaçant.

- Et toi, je te préviens : un de ces jours, il va falloir qu'on ait une petite conversation d'homme à boule de poils. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer le coup des yeux et deux ou trois autres petites choses, et tu auras intérêt à être crédible et à ne pas essayer de te défiler, sinon...

Pour lui montrer à quel point il était subjugué par son autorité, impressionné par la menace et conscient à la fois de la gravité de la situation et de l'inéluctabilité de son sort, le petit félin avait cligné trois fois de ses yeux dorés, et lui avait croqué le bout du doigt.

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils avançaient sur un étroit chemin dans la forêt. Kurogane allait en tête sur son étalon noir, suivi par Chii, et Shougo fermait la marche, tirant derrière lui le cheval de bât. Ils allaient à une allure tranquille, sans hâte, car le terrain au fond du vallon était accidenté. Le sous-bois était sillonné par un petit ruisseau qui serpentait dans tout les sens qu'il fallait franchir fréquemment. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du brouillard magique de la veille, mais de gros flocons de neige descendaient mollement du ciel gris.

La petite troupe chevauchait en silence depuis un moment quand, tout à coup, le brun se retourna sur sa selle pour planter son regard dans celui de la jeune selesienne, qui baissa aussitôt le menton et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la crinière de sa monture.

- Je dois parler au mage, lui dit-il, à brûle-pourpoint. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment faire pour qu'il... pour... Enfin, hier soir, tu as eu besoin de lui et il est venu ! Alors tu dois savoir comment l'appeler. Je sais qu'il est tout près de nous.

Chii lui lança un coup d'oeil lourd de reproches, puis se détourna à nouveau. Le ninja lâcha un énorme soupir et fit un effort visible pour contenir son agacement et s'adresser à elle sans brutalité.

- C'est important. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Alors si tu sais comment faire pour le contacter, j'aimerais que tu me le dises, ou que tu l'appelles toi-même. L'essentiel c'est qu'il se montre.

Une nouvelle fois, sa requête accusa une fin de non-recevoir. La jeune femme ne remua pas un cil.

- Mais enfin... ! Tu ne comprends pas que j'essaie de l'aider !?

- L'aider ?

La servante releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, une expression de colère inattendue au fond des yeux. Quand elle se décida enfin à répondre, ce fut d'un ton calme mais glacial.

- Vous venez le chercher dans notre maison pour le conduire au poteau d'exécution, et vous appelez ça aider ? Et maintenant, vous vous servez de moi pour l'attraper, et je dois croire que vous voulez l'aider ?

- Mais je ne veux pas l'attraper, bon sang ! Je veux juste lui parler !

- Pour quoi faire !? demanda la selesienne en haussant un peu la voix. Pour le convaincre de se rendre ? C'est bien ce que vous avez dit hier soir : rends-toi pour rembourser ta dette ! Et après ? Vous le ramènerez à Suwa pour qu'il soit dévoré par des ours !? C'est comme ça que vous voulez l'aider !?

- Même s'il se rendait maintenant, je ne compte pas rentrer à Suwa tout de suite, il me semble l'avoir déjà dit. Je veux aller avec lui à...

- Seles ! Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes... ignoble de vous acharner sur lui comme ça.

- Mais bordel, tu es complètement bouchée ou quoi !? Je ne m'acharne pas sur lui j'essaie de...

- Kurogane ! le coupa une voix féminine.

En avant d'eux, Primera venait dans leur direction au petit galop. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle était essoufflée et paraissait nerveuse.

- Ton ami avait raison, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui nous suivait !

- « Avait » ?

- Oui, parce que maintenant ils sont après lui, et je crois qu'il va avoir des problèmes. Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher !

- Passe devant, on y va.

La jeune femme fit volter sa monture et les quatre cavaliers s'élancèrent derrière elle. Galoper à travers le sous-bois n'était pas facile. Le vent de la course qui sifflait à leurs oreilles et le bruit mat des sabots tambourinant sur le sol dur les rendaient sourds ; ils progressaient penchés sur leurs selles, les bras devant eux pour se protéger des ronces et des branches qui leur fouettaient le visage, et ils devaient se fier entièrement à leurs montures pour suivre celle de leur équipière qui avait déjà repéré le chemin et fonçait sans hésiter.

Tout à coup, devant eux, s'abattit comme un grand voile éblouissant qu'ils traversèrent à bride abattue, franchissant l'orée du bois pour débouler sur les berges d'une rivière dont les eaux grises caracolaient entre de grosses pierres rondes. Rien ici, n'arrêtait la lumière du jour qui se reflétait sur la neige jusqu'à leur blesser les rétines. Cependant, ils ne plissèrent les yeux qu'un instant car des bruits de lutte retentissaient sur l'autre rive et un cri perçant venait de se faire entendre.

Avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, le ninja avait lancé à Shougo l'ordre d'emmener les deux femmes à l'abri et de veiller sur elles, puis il avait poussé son étalon dans le courant, dégainé son sabre, et fonçait droit vers un groupe d'hommes en habits noirs qui formaient un cercle autour de quelque chose se trouvant apparemment au sol.

L'eau n'était pas profonde, la traversée se fit sans mal, et à peine étaient-ils sortis que le guerrier sauta à terre et se mit à courir. Au même instant, il se sentit soudain enveloppé par un courant à la fois chaud et froid, doux et piquant, et le mur de combattants s'ouvrit devant lui, fendu en deux et repoussé par d'étranges rubans de runes lumineuses et mouvantes, blanches et bleues, qui les fouettaient impitoyablement. Magie...

Son instinct parla pour lui. Sans se poser de questions, il plongea dans l'ouverture que le selesien venait de pratiquer à son intention dans les rangs de l'ennemi, et il se retrouva au centre du cercle. Fye était là, encore debout mais visiblement à bout de forces et ne tenant droit que parce qu'il s'appuyait sur un long bâton glissé sous son bras. Il trouva tout de même le courage de lui adresser un petit sourire haletant. Une double griffure avait rayé la partie gauche de son visage. Son œil était fermé, sans qu'il soit possible de dire s'il pourrait le rouvrir un jour, tant il était noyé dans le sang qui coulait abondamment depuis son front et son arcade sourcilière.

- Tu es en retard, Kuro-chan...

- Plains-toi à ton chat, c'est lui qui m'a retardé.

Le magicien répondit d'un gloussement tandis que le ninja évaluait la situation. Une jeune fille était agenouillée dans la neige près du blond. Elle pleurait en agrippant désespérément la main d'un garçon châtain qui pouvait avoir seize ans et qui gisait à terre, inconscient, dans une mare rouge. Son flanc était percé de deux marques nettes, probablement des coups de couteau. Les blessures étaient mortelles, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Mais il n'était pas le seul qui soit hors d'état de nuire. Sept ou huit hommes étaient allongés, face contre terre dans la boue mêlée de neige et de sang. A voir les marques qu'ils portaient, c'était l'œuvre du mage. Il en restait une dizaine, armés jusqu'aux dents, qui se dressaient en face des deux compagnons. C'était beaucoup, même pour un soldat aussi fort et bien entraîné que le ninja, en particulier avec un partenaire en aussi mauvais état et sans parler du blessé et de la gamine qui étaient dans ses pieds et entravaient ses mouvements.

En observant leurs adversaires, il éprouvait pourtant un réel soulagement car, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quand Primera lui avait annoncé que Fye avait des problèmes, il ne s'agissait pas de soldats du roi Susanoo. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la recommandation de la princesse Tomoyo, qui ne souhaitait pas voir son ami, dont tant de choses dépendaient, retomber entre les mains de son père, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'opposer à ses anciens compagnons d'armes ; même s'il était l'homme de l'ombre au service de la prêtresse, il ne souhaitait pas pour autant se montrer déloyal envers le souverain, et il avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça...

Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une simple bande de pillards comme il s'en trouvait beaucoup dans les campagnes depuis le début des guerres. Elles étaient généralement composées de fermiers, de marchands et d'artisans désespérés, ayant tout perdu et basculé dans le banditisme par nécessité. Si certains, ensuite, y prenaient goût et devenaient réellement dangereux, la grande partie d'entre eux n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver une vie paisible et un peu d'espoir. Mais ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux hommes qui se dressaient en cercle autour de lui et de son compagnon.

Non, le ninja ignorait qui ils étaient et d'où ils venaient, mais il y avait tout de même trois choses qu'il était capable de dire à leur sujet. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait de soldats ou de mercenaires : ils étaient bien armés, ils portaient tous le même costume noir évoquant un uniforme, et on pouvait voir à leur posture qu'ils étaient bien entraînés.

Ensuite, ils étaient là pour tuer. Les coups que le garçon avait reçus au flanc visaient des organes vitaux et avaient touché au but ; quant au blond, il était possible qu'il ait perdu un œil mais, s'il n'avait pas eu de très bons réflexes, il aurait sans doute perdu la vie.

Et enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce groupe, ou du moins, à la faction qu'ils représentaient. Sur leur pourpoint de cuir sombre, ils portaient tous un emblème rouge et noir évoquant la forme d'une chauve-souris. Kurogane avait déjà vu cet insigne ; l'assassin de sa mère le portait également. Ce souvenir le fit grincer des dents. Ces types avaient bien fait de passer par là, aujourd'hui, et de s'en prendre au magicien.

Dans son dos, Fye recula d'un pas et s'appuya doucement contre lui. A ce simple contact, un océan de sensations nouvelles l'envahit. Le mage dégageait une chaleur impensable due à l'effort qu'il avait fourni, mais ses côtes se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme d'une respiration profonde, plus tranquille et lente que le guerrier ne l'aurait cru. Il n'était, finalement, peut-être pas aussi fatigué qu'il en donnait l'impression. Sa magie l'enveloppait de cette aura étrange que le lieutenant avait déjà perçue un peu plus tôt. Elle paraissait sur le point de bondir en avant comme un chien de combat rassemblé sur lui-même, attendant que claque l'ordre d'attaquer. Tous les muscles du selesien étaient tendus, prêts à l'action, si bien que, pendant qu'il paraissait s'adosser lourdement à son partenaire, en réalité, il ne le touchait qu'à peine ; il ne cherchait pas son soutien, mais il lui communiquait des informations.

Face à eux, les hommes en manteaux noirs, capuches noires, le visage à demi dissimulé, ne se pressaient pas pour attaquer. Ils avaient tout leur temps, pensaient-ils, et ce n'était pas le nouveau venu qui pourrait faire la différence tant ils étaient en surnombre. A deux contre dix, leurs proies n'avaient pas une chance.

Fye bloqua sa respiration, le temps d'un battement de cils, et Kurogane répondit au signal. Il bondit en avant, son arme brandie. Frôlant ses côtes, le long bâton du mage passa sous son bras et frappa à l'estomac l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il tomba face contre terre, le souffle coupé. Le guerrier profita de l'effet de surprise de l'attaque en arrière du blond pour empoigner l'ennemi de droite par le devant de sa tunique et le tirer violemment. Il trébucha sur son compagnon à terre et s'affala dans les bras d'un troisième larron. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de retrouver leurs esprits. En deux coups de pied bien placés, le magicien les avait envoyés dans la rivière. L'eau glacée leur fit pousser des hurlements douloureux et ils disparurent dans le courant.

Kurogane, sa botte négligemment posée sur la tête du premier adversaire à être tombé – qui était actuellement occupé à découvrir les valeurs gustatives de la boue et du sang mélangés -, ferraillait avec deux nouveaux ennemis, tandis que le mage tenait tant bien que mal les cinq autres en respect avec son bâton, tout en protégeant la jeune fille et le blessé. Malgré la situation, le lieutenant était heureux, et curieux en même temps.

Dès les premiers moments de leur rencontre, à Suwa, il avait soupçonné que le magicien n'était pas seulement un jeune noble ayant accepté une mission diplomatique risquée. Certains signes ne pouvaient pas tromper un œil exercé comme le sien : la souplesse de sa démarche, la concentration dans son regard, la fermeté de son bras, même quand il s'était trouvé mal après la sentence... Le ninja savait reconnaître un combattant quand il en voyait un, et il était content de pouvoir, à présent, découvrir de quel bois était réellement fait le blond. Et ce n'était pas, de toute évidence, du même bois que lui.

Il frappait de façon franche et directe, un adversaire à la fois, en préférant laisser les attaques venir à lui quand les adversaires étaient nombreux. Si l'une d'entre elles perçait sa garde et portait, il encaissait sans broncher et ensuite, il répondait de toute sa puissance, et c'était généralement plus que suffisant. Fye était son opposé. Il était rapide, léger et souple, capable d'esquiver aussi bien que d'aller chercher l'ennemi sur son propre terrain. Ses frappes étaient moins puissantes, mais elles étaient d'une précision diabolique, et il pouvait utiliser aussi bien une arme que ses mains ou ses pieds pour surprendre son opposant. Il était redoutable.

Mais il perdait beaucoup de sang, et l'état du jeune homme allongé à ses pieds était de plus en plus préoccupant. Son teint avait pris une nuance grisâtre de fort mauvais augure et les pleurs de la fille qui l'accompagnait avaient redoublé. Il fallait en finir rapidement.

- Tu as vraiment le don pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles.

- Désolé, Kuro-chan... Mais je te jure que c'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

- Et puis d'abord, c'est qui, ceux-là ?

- Mais je n'en sais rien !

- Comment ça, t'en sais rien ?

- J'ai cru qu'ils te suivaient, alors je les ai suivis ! Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être des ennuis... Mais en fait ce n'était pas toi qu'ils suivaient, c'était ces deux enfants. Et quand ils les ont attaqués, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

- Ouais. Bon, j'en ai marre. Ça te dirait qu'on se débarrasse de ces types ?

- Ça me dirait, répondit le mage avec un sourire, auquel Kurogane répondit d'un rictus de loup.

En dépit de la situation, il s'amusait beaucoup ; comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Ce fut rapide et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter. Le blond se campa devant le guerrier, laissa tomber son bâton et tendit les mains. Une rafale de pointes de glace fila en direction des hommes en noir, qui durent se jeter au sol ou s'écarter brusquement pour ne pas être déchiquetés. Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin.

Le brun se planta sur ses jambes, leva son sabre, et l'abattit vers le sol.

- Hama Ryû-oh Jin !

L'air autour d'eux se mit à vibrer et claqua comme un fouet. L'énergie de l'attaque balayait tout sur son passage, et les cinq agresseurs furent projetés en arrière. Deux d'entre eux s'écrasèrent contre des troncs et disparurent soudainement, dans une petite explosion et un nuage de fumée. Un troisième roula au sol puis connut le même sort. Les deux derniers prirent la fuite, mais l'écho de détonations lointaines indiqua aux deux compagnons qu'ils s'étaient, à leur tour, évanouis dans l'atmosphère. Un instant plus tard, tous ceux qui gisaient sur les berges de la rivière se volatilisèrent à leur tour. Il ne resta plus que le magicien, le guerrier, et les deux adolescents.

Fye vacilla sur ses jambes, et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du garçon évanoui. Il adressa un petit sourire à la jeune fille.

- Ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de ton ami. Je m'appelle Fye, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Je m'appelle Sakura. Et lui... Shaolan.

- Ça va aller, Sakura-chan,.

Puis il se tourna vers le brun.

- Prête-moi ton sabre, s'il te plait, Kuro-chan.

Un instant plus tard, il découpait la tunique du blessé pour examiner son flanc. Les plaies étaient nettes mais elles avaient beaucoup saigné, et elles étaient terriblement mal placées. Le magicien fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit claquement de langue mécontent.

- J'ai besoin d'eau chaude.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était posé et empreint d'une autorité inhabituelle mais efficace. Sans même réfléchir, en soldat habitué à obéir, Kurogane lança un sifflement strident entre ses dents. Aussitôt, Shougo et les deux jeunes femmes apparurent sur la rive opposée, sortant du couvert d'un épais taillis, et firent traverser la rivière à leurs montures. Quand ils eurent mis pied à terre et commencé à monter un feu, le chat blanc aux yeux dorés vint se frotter affectueusement aux genoux du magicien, qui le prit dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, Moko-chan, fit le blond avec un petit rire tandis que l'animal se mettait à ronronner bruyamment.

- Moko-chan ? demanda le ninja.

- Kuro-chan, je te présente Mokona. Mokona, voici Kuro-chan !

- Nyah !

- Ku-ro-ga-ne ! Tête de mule !

Chii vint bientôt les rejoindre avec une vache de peau remplie d'eau chaude. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de son maître, l'air intimidé et consterné par l'apparence du mage, qui était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds et dont l'œil gauche restait toujours aussi obstinément fermé. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et elle lui tendit des bandes de tissus propres, prélevées probablement sur l'un de ses jupons. Il les trempa dans l'eau et les utilisa pour nettoyer les plaies du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il le toucha, celui-ci se contracta et laissa échapper un léger grognement de douleur. Sakura l'observait en tremblant et en se triturant les doigts, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés.

- Je dois d'abord retirer toutes les impuretés qui sont dans les plaies, expliqua le magicien, sans s'adresser à personne particulier. Sans quoi, quand je les refermerai, des saletés risquent de rester à l'intérieur et ce garçon pourrait avoir des ennuis. Kuro-chan, tu veux m'aider à le retourner, s'il te plait ?

Le guerrier s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur le corps à peine tiède et trop flasque du blessé, il se renfrogna visiblement.

- Ça va aller, dit fermement le mage, en interceptant sa réaction.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Tant que les gens ne sont pas morts, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Ce garçon ne gambadera pas comme un lapin avant quelques jours, mais il vivra pour voir le soleil se lever demain matin. Et il pourra t'en remercier, parce que si tu n'étais pas arrivé pour m'aider à me débarrasser de ces hommes, je n'aurais pas pu y arriver à temps.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'était, ces types ?

- Non, je ne sais pas, Kuro-chan. Mais il m'a semblé que toi, en revanche, tu en avais une vague idée.

Le brun fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- J'ai déjà vu leurs uniformes, et je sais ce que tu as toi-même constaté. Ce sont des tueurs, et ils sont assez forts. A part ça...

- Hmm hmm... répondit le blond avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Rien !

Fye posa ses mains de part et d'autre des plaies du garçon, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Aussitôt, le lieutenant sentit revenir autour de lui la sensation surprenante qui accompagnait sa magie, tandis qu'un halo clair nimbait ses doigts puis s'en écoulait en formant de minces rubans de runes bleues et blanches qui pénétraient dans les blessures. Sous les yeux fascinés par ce spectacle magnifique et étrange du ninja, celles-ci commencèrent lentement à se refermer. Là où le sortilège faisait effet, les chairs et l'épiderme se reconstituaient et se rassemblaient, laissant une peau nette et propre, sans la moindre trace.

Le magicien procédait avec lenteur. La cicatrisation, expliqua-t-il, était un phénomène naturel qui sollicitait les ressources du corps, et la magie ne faisait rien de plus que hâter le processus. Seulement il fallait se montrer prudent et précautionneux, car trop de hâte risquait de choquer l'organisme et de faire plus de mal que de bien sur une personne aussi faible que l'était le blessé. Il fallait, en outre, lui fournir l'énergie nécessaire à cette guérison accélérée, et là aussi, il fallait faire attention de ne pas trop donner d'un coup, au risque de déséquilibrer les fonctions vitales du patient et de le tuer.

L'opération était très lente, mais elle marchait visiblement et, tandis que, derrière les nuages, le soleil passait son zénith, la Mort s'écartait peu à peu de l'adolescent. Son visage retrouvait des couleurs plus saines, un aspect moins tendu, et sa respiration se faisait moins laborieuse.

Mais il y avait un prix. Plus le temps passait et plus le magicien pâlissait. Ses doigts se mirent bientôt à trembler sur le corps du blessé, tandis que ses traits se creusaient sous l'effort. De grosses gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de ses tempes, de ses joues, et couraient sur l'arrête de son nez. Son œil valide mi-clos, les dents serrées, il respirait fort et lentement tout en poursuivant son effort, mais il paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler.

Puis sa paupière s'abaissa, il vacilla, et il tomba en avant, dans les bras de Chii qui venait de s'interposer entre lui et son patient. La jeune fille le rattrapa et le cala contre elle pour le soutenir, tout en foudroyant le ninja du regard.

- Si vous voulez l'aider, lui dit-elle sèchement, commencez donc par l'empêcher de se tuer.


	6. Les limites de la confiance

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Hum hum, kof kof kof ! Désolée, désolée, je pensais poster plus tôt que ça mais j'ai eu, disons, un gros coup de fatigue, associé à un dur week-end de boulot, et voilà... Enfin j'espère pouvoir reprendre désormais un rythme plus soutenu. Bon, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, je relirai une dernière fois quand j'aurai dormi...

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eva** : Je note que tu as le reviewtage très culinaire. L'autre jour les cookies, aujourd'hui le petit dèj... Demain les crêpes ?

**Swallow** : Bon tu as vu je t'ai laissé un peu plus de temps cette fois :p Et ce week-end je ne sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir poster, donc tu auras sans doute une petite trêve mais je te préviens, à partir de bientôt, je m'y remets sérieusement !

**Pucca** : Des chats, des toutous, des ours... c'est une vraie ménagerie cette fic. Enfin, heureusement, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de nouvelles bestioles. Hormis Shaolan, bien sûr... :-s

**Alicia** : Coucou ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Et bonne année à toi :)

**Dracosplendens : **non mais bientôt on va me reprocher de poster trop vite ! Lol. Pourtant je ne suis pas très rapide sur cette fic, j'ai déjà sauté plein de jours depuis le début...

**Chii** : Nyah ?

**Ahelya** : Je suis sûre que Kuro et Fye ont aussi été surpris de voir débarquer Shao et Saku. Mais bon plus ça va et plus il y a de monde. Bientôt ça va plus être un groupe mais une troupe, une armée, que dis-je, un zoo !

**Soren** : Promis, j'arrête avec les suiveurs et les suivis. Quoi que... après relecture du chapitre, non, j'arrête pas tant que ça...

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton ! (poil au trognon !)

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 6 – Les limites de la confiance  
**

Une chaleur intense brûlait la peau de sa joue, mais il ne trouvait pas cela désagréable. Sous son dos, un tapis épais et confortable l'isolait du sol glacé. Une boule tiède et lourde, vibrante, pesait sur son estomac : le chat. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Son corps était de plomb, comme soudé à sa litière. Bouger, même seulement un orteil, était inconcevable. Quelqu'un, une personne dont les mains n'étaient pas faites pour les tâches délicates, étalait de la pommade sur son visage lacéré, le plus doucement possible, avec une application et une sollicitude touchantes.

Il sourit. Sa paupière se souleva lentement, pesamment, et son regard en rencontra un autre, rouge sombre, comme l'enfer.

- Salut, dit le démon aux yeux de sang.

- Salut...

Sa bouche était sèche, empâtée. Il avait soif. Un léger vertige animait le décor autour de lui d'un mouvement pendulaire lent et pénible, qui lui donnait la nausée. Il devait s'asseoir au plus vite, sans quoi...

- Aide-moi, s'il te plaît, Kuro-chan.

- Tu devrais rester allongé encore un peu.

- Je t'assure qu'il ne vaut mieux pas...

Le lieutenant lui tendit une main secourable pour se redresser. L'effort réveilla quand même la douleur de son visage et lui coupa le souffle, un instant. Le chat, dérangé dans sa sieste, se posa sur ses genoux pour l'interroger du regard et de la voix.

- Nyah ?

- Je vais bien, Moko-chan, l'assura le mage, en lui caressant le sommet du crâne. Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

Devançant ses désirs, le guerrier lui tendit un bol d'eau fraîche. Il en prit une gorgée et lui trouva le goût particulier de la neige fondue. Il avala le reste d'un trait, puis rendit le bol à son compagnon en le remerciant d'un sourire. Du bout des doigts, il palpa délicatement son visage. Deux zébrures profondes lui barraient le côté gauche, depuis le front jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Par chance, son œil n'avait pas été touché, mais sa paupière, en revanche, était déchirée et tuméfiée, et elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Il était très enflé, et ses blessures suintaient. D'un geste doux, Kurogane écarta sa main des plaies, plongea ses propres doigts dans le pot d'onguent qu'il avait tiré de ses affaires, et étala la pâte le plus délicatement possible sur la peau en-dessous du sourcil du blond, qui grimaça légèrement.

- Tu ne peux pas te soigner avec ton pouvoir ? Ce serait sûrement moins douloureux.

- Non. J'ai utilisé trop de magie pour ce garçon, je n'ai plus... comment dire ? Mes réserves sont à sec, quelque chose comme ça.

- Je vois. Mais quand tu te seras reposé...

- Quand je me serai reposé, oui, je pourrai me soigner, mais il va me falloir un moment. Après-demain, peut-être... D'ici là, je devrai simplement faire comme tout le monde, et m'estimer chanceux de ne pas avoir été estropié.

Le brun hocha la tête. Son regard se posa sur les chiffons souillés posés non d'eux et une sensation nauséeuse lui brouilla un instant l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais été sensible à la vue du sang ; il valait mieux ne pas l'être lorsqu'on vivait dans un pays en guerre permanente, et que l'on était, en plus, lieutenant de l'armée royale. Pourtant, cette fois, c'était différent. L'idée que ce sang était celui du magicien lui faisait horreur, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

A bien y réfléchir, ce type n'était rien pour lui. Un évadé qu'il devait ramener, l'ami d'une amie, un prince du pays voisin... Il le trouvait sympathique, certes, bien que par moments très énervant ; il le trouvait également intéressant : il était fort, bon combattant, bon magicien, et il avait de nombreuses qualités ainsi qu'une personnalité hors du commun. Mais il ne savait pratiquement rien de lui, et s'ils avaient passé en tout plus de quatre heures ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était bien le maximum. Le ninja avait regardé mourir sans états d'âme ou presque des gens qu'il connaissait bien mieux et depuis bien plus longtemps. Alors pourquoi ?

Qu'y avait-il, chez lui, qui retienne ainsi son attention, qui captive son instinct de cette manière ? Pourquoi son regard se posait-il sans cesse sur lui ? Comme maintenant ; il ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que le mage ne faisait rien de particulier, rien de plus que de caresser le chat aux yeux dorés et de lui parler à mi-voix. Peut-être, se dit-il, parce que c'était simplement un beau spectacle, parce que sa peau claire et ses cheveux blonds, inhabituels au pays de Nihon, conféraient à son apparence une sorte d'aura d'innocence, de pureté, qui allait bien avec son caractère. Même défiguré comme il l'était, pâle, défait et ses habits couverts de sang, il émanait du blond une impression douce et lumineuse.

De son côté, Fye découvrait son environnement avec un étonnement auquel se mêlait un grand soulagement. Le soleil invisible, dont on devinait à peine le disque blanc derrière les épais nuages, était encore haut dans le ciel ; il n'était resté inconscient que très peu de temps, et c'était une chance, se disait-il, particulièrement avec quelqu'un comme Kurogane dans les environs : il y avait des choses que le lieutenant ne devait pas découvrir et s'effondrer évanoui entre ses bras n'était pas le meilleur moyen de protéger certains secrets. Mais si court qu'ait été son malaise, cela avait été suffisant pour que le brun et ses compagnons construisent un campement bien organisé.

Trois foyers disposés en triangle brûlaient et craquaient joyeusement. Le sol, entre eux, avait été recouvert de peaux huilées et de nattes de roseaux. L'espace n'était pas très important, car il n'était à l'origine prévu que pour quatre personnes, mais le parterre y était sec et, quelle que soit la direction des courants, il y avait toujours un feu pour dispenser sa chaleur aux voyageurs placés au centre. Le mage avait été allongé près de l'un deux, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait eu aussi chaud quand il été revenu à lui. A côté d'un autre, Chii était occupée à touiller le contenu de la petite marmite du groupe. La soupe qu'elle avait préparée avec des bas morceaux de viande et de vieux légumes achetés la veille à prix d'or aux fermiers qui les avaient hébergés dégageait une odeur appétissante. Ils échangèrent un long regard, de petits sourires, mais pas un mot.

Au milieu du petit camp reposait l'adolescent nommé Shaolan. C'était un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns, d'apparence solide. Il avait repris conscience et ses joues arboraient à présent une jolie teinte écrevisse, qui avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Sakura, dont les doigts délicats étaient posés sur son front.

Fye se leva péniblement pour aller se poser à côté d'eux. Tous deux s'enquirent de sa santé et le remercièrent abondamment pour son aide. Ils se comportaient tous deux de manière humble et souriante, mais lorsque le magicien et le guerrier les interrogèrent sur les hommes en noir et sur l'attaque, ils ne furent pas très généreux en explications. D'ailleurs, même s'ils se montraient reconnaissants d'avoir été sauvés et soignés, ils ne semblaient pas désireux de fournir de détails sur leur identités, pas plus que sur les raisons de leur présence dans la forêt. A demi-mots, leurs bienfaiteurs finirent tout de même par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la princesse du pays de Clow et de son chevalier servant, et qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une chose précieuse pour laquelle ils avaient déjà parcouru une grande distance, en traversant tout d'abord la moitié de leur propre royaume, puis le pays de Kajara et enfin la plus grande partie du pays de Nihon. Ils n'avaient pas souhaité préciser leur destination finale.

Le magicien s'amusa un peu à les taquiner, en décrétant – ce qui était, du reste, l'entière vérité – que leur petite escapade ne paraissait pas très officielle, et qu'elle ressemblait fort à une fugue en amoureux. Shaolan se défendit avec une véhémence méritoire, mais qui perdait un peu de son efficacité à cause de la carnation de son visage. Il insista cependant lourdement : ils avaient vraiment une importante mission à remplir et une chose précieuse à découvrir. Cependant, tant Fye que Kurogane étaient des hommes difficiles à berner, et il fut bien forcé d'avouer qu'ils avaient pris quelques libertés avec le protocole de leur pays, et que si le prince Touya les rattrapait, ils allaient se faire correctement sonner les cloches. Aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un air mortifié qui n'était pas feint, il serait appréciable que, dans le cas où des hommes du Pays de Clow venaient à croiser la route de leurs sauveurs, mention ne soit pas faite de leur rencontre.

Lorsque vint le sujet des attaquants en noir, le jeune homme expliqua qu'ils se savaient suivis depuis longtemps, et qu'ils avaient déjà été agressés une fois par le même groupe. Avant cette première bataille, ils avaient pensé que ceux qui étaient à leur poursuite étaient simplement envoyés par le frère Sakura, afin de les ramener de force à la maison. Mais ils avaient ensuite découvert que ce n'était pas le cas, lorsqu'une bande de ces guerriers leur était tombée dessus, un soir où ils n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à un plongeon vertigineux dans un lac depuis le sommet d'une falaise. Ils affirmèrent ne pas savoir qui étaient leurs poursuivants, et ne rien posséder pour le moment qui justifiât de telles attaques. Lorsqu'il acheva de parler, il était fatigué et Fye décida que cela suffisait et qu'il devait se reposer.

Il n'y avait pas trace de Shougo et Primera, partis dans les bois poser des collets et ramasser autant de combustible que possible. L'après-midi était à son milieu mais le groupe avait décidé de s'installer dans une clairière un peu à l'écart de la rivière pour le reste de la journée et la nuit suivante. Cette étape improvisée en plein air, au beau milieu de l'hiver, aurait pu être problématique, si Kurogane n'avait aussi bien choisi ses compagnons de route. Le voleur, en plus d'être particulièrement doué dans son métier, était également un voyageur et un trappeur accompli. Il connaissait parfaitement la nature, la forêt, ainsi que la façon de monter un camp digne de ce nom même dans les conditions les plus défavorables.

Lorsque le mage retourna s'asseoir près du feu, abandonnant les deux adolescents à un peu d'intimité, le guerrier posa une main sur son bras.

- Viens avec nous à Seles, dit-il sans préambule. C'est là que tu veux aller, non ? Et c'est là que tu veux que je conduise la gamine. Alors viens avec moi... avec nous, jusque là-bas.

Fye sourit mais secoua négativement la tête, geste qu'il regretta immédiatement.

- Je ne peux pas, Kuro-chan.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Et tu serais plus en sécurité à voyager avec nous que tout seul. L'armée de ce pays te recherche et le peuple te...

Il s'interrompit, cherchant un mot qui ne serait pas trop sévère, mais le blond vint à son secours.

- Ils me détestent, tu peux le dire.

- Ils ne te détestent pas. C'est ce que tu représentes qu'ils détestent. Mais ça ne change rien, tu es en danger et tu as besoin de protection. Je peux te protéger, et je te donne ma parole que je ne tenterai pas de te ramener de force avant que tu aies terminé ce que tu veux faire à Seles. Ensuite, une fois que ce sera fait, eh bien... de toute façon, tu avais prévenu de revenir vers moi, non ?

- C'est exact. Tu es plutôt perspicace.

- Sous mes airs de brute ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit ! gloussa le mage.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'es évadé. Enfin, je comprends que tu veuilles aller à Seles et débrouiller toute cette affaire mais, quand on s'est parlé à la prison, j'avais l'impression que tu avais décidé de laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre et que tu étais résolu à remplir jusqu'au bout ton rôle... Seulement, quelque chose t'a fait changer d'avis.

Le sourire de son compagnon s'effaça pour céder la place à une expression indéchiffrable, qui pouvait être de la tristesse. Une nouvelle fois, il remua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'évader mais, vois-tu, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Le monde n'est pas très bien fait. Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans une cage ; une prison aux barreaux invisibles, dont je souhaite plus que tout m'échapper, et cela m'est impossible. Mais là-bas, à Suwa, j'étais dans une cage où je désirais rester, et j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de m'évader, j'y étais contraint.

Sans laisser le temps au ninja de débrouiller ces paroles énigmatiques ou de réagir, il sourit, souleva le chat, le posa par terre, puis se mit péniblement debout. Le lieutenant l'imita et le suivit quand il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du campement.

- Je dois m'en aller, Kuro-chan. Shaolan-kun ira bien, à présent. Une nuit de repos et il sera comme neuf, ou du moins assez en état pour pouvoir voyager. J'imagine que vous allez repartir vers la r...

- Reste. Au moins jusqu'à demain. Profite de la chaleur de notre feu, repose-toi...

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas. C'est différent. Mais regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Où est-ce que tu comptes aller dans cet état ? Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais...

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as donné ta parole et je sais que tu ne reviendras pas dessus.

- C'est faux, tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu crois en ma parole, quand je te dis que je ne chercherai pas à te ramener à Suwa, mais tu ne crois pas en moi. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pendant la nuit, et j'ai beau tourner et retourner la question dans la ma tête ; la seule chose qui t'empêche de rester avec nous, c'est que tu penses que ta présence nous mettrait en danger. Et tu me crois incapable de protéger tout le monde.

- Ce n'est pas...

- Ose dire que je me trompe !

- Tu te trompes. Et ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Pourquoi ? Et de toute façon, je voudrais bien savoir d'où tu tiens l'idée que je vais te laisser partir. Étant donné que tu as refusé ma proposition, qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à penser que je vais te laisser quitter ce campement ? Je te rappelle que je suis un lieutenant de l'armée du roi Susanoo, et toi le prisonnier en fuite que je suis chargé de ramener. Ce serait de la trahison si je ne faisais pas un geste pour te retenir alors que tu te tiens là, juste devant moi.

Le mage lui répondit d'un regard las et commença à s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter, et la proposition de rester était trop tentante. La perspective d'un bon feu, d'une soupe chaude, d'une compagnie intéressante et d'une nuit passée au sec, avec des couvertures, avait des airs de paradis. Mais c'était, pour lui, un paradis inaccessible.

- Tu ne gagnerais rien à me faire prisonnier, dit-il enfin. Tu ne peux pas me retenir ici contre mon gré.

Ce n'était pas un défi, c'était une simple affirmation, mais Fye perdait patience, craignant que les arguments parfaitement valables du guerrier ne finissent par faire faiblir sa volonté. Quant à Kurogane, il commençait à se dire qu'il avait été assez gentil pour toute une vie, avec ce type, et la moutarde lui montait sérieusement au nez. Il attrapa le blond par le bras et l'attira vers lui, avec la ferme intention d'employer la force pour faire entrer son opinion dans le crâne de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne peux pas ? Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Je te garantis que tu....

- Kuro-chan ? fit le magicien en se retournant à demi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé.

Et, brusquement, il lui envoya un violent coup de coude sous le menton. Les mâchoires du brun s'entrechoquèrent bruyamment puis, pendant le temps d'un battement de cœur, il ne se passa rien. Ce fut un délai suffisant au guerrier pour goûter à sa juste valeur la qualité du geste de son compagnon : c'était parfaitement exécuté, avec une précision chirurgicale ; il allait le sentir passer...

Un instant plus tard, tous les nerfs de ses dents s'éveillèrent en même temps ; une douleur horrible courut le long de ses maxillaires, remonta dans ses joues, ses oreilles, ses yeux et ses tempes, pour enfin lui enserrer brutalement la nuque et le front. Un flot de salive inonda sa bouche, une nausée subite lui révulsa l'estomac, et il poussa un grognement, mélange de souffrance et de rage. Dans un geste instinctif, il voulut porter sa main à son crâne. Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur le manteau de son prisonnier, puis se ressaisit, mais il était déjà trop tard. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Fye avait déjà disparu entre les arbres.

Le lieutenant demeura quelques minutes à observer le sous-bois, mais rien ne bougeait. C'était comme si le magicien s'était simplement évanoui dans l'atmosphère.

- Cet enfoiré...! marmonna-t-il, avant de mettre ses mains en porte-voix et de se mettre à crier en direction des taillis. Hé ! Le mage ! Rappelle-toi bien ça : la prochaine fois que je te croise, je te démolis le portait !

Puis il se tourna les talons et revint en direction du campement. Il était d'une humeur noire et sa tête le lançait horriblement. Subitement, lorsqu'il s'approcha des feux, tous les regards qui étaient posés sur lui se trouvèrent une occupation beaucoup plus intéressante, comme l'examen d'une paire de bottes, une araignée passant par là, ou n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas un guerrier furieux venant de se faire avoir en beauté par un magicien maigrichon et épuisé.

Kurogane se laissa tomber près de l'un des foyers en se massant le bas du visage et le cou. Ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien ! Et encore heureux que ce crétin ne lui ait pas déchaussé toutes les dents ! Quand il vit Chii venir vers lui, il se renfrogna davantage, en se demandant si, en plus de s'être fait piler les molaires, il allait subir une leçon de morale. Depuis leur départ de Suwa, la jeune femme n'avait pas été vraiment tendre avec lui. Mais, pour son plus grand étonnement - et son profond embarras aussi, un peu -, elle se contenta de s'agenouiller devant lui avec un petit sourire compatissant et de lui tendre un mouchoir dans lequel elle avait enfermé un gros paquet de neige.

- Pour votre menton, Kurogane-san, dit-elle en mimant le geste de presser la compresse sous ses mâchoires.

- Merci..., répondit-il en lui dédiant un regard intrigué.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son nom, et qu'elle lui parlait pour autre chose que l'agonir de reproches. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car elle se releva, s'éloigna, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bol de soupe et une petite miche de pain à son intention. Puis elle s'assit près de lui et tapota sur son genou pour attirer le chat aux yeux dorés, qui vint aussitôt se rouler au chaud sur ses cuisses. Shougo et Primera n'étaient pas encore revenus, la gamine appelée Sakura et son compagnon discutaient à mi-voix et tout était calme dans le campement.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y, dit le guerrier en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop ronchon.

Chii secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation, ses doigts perdus dans la fourrure du félin qui ronronnait doucement. Puis elle se ravisa et prit la parole, sans relever le nez et sans quitter le sol des yeux.

- Est-ce que ça vous fait mal, Kurogane-san ?

Il lui lança un bref coup d'œil, assorti d'un grand sourire étonnamment joyeux.

- Ouais ! Il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il tape vraiment fort.

- On dirait que cela vous fait plaisir.

- Et comment ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait surprendre de cette manière.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le sois pas, gamine. C'est bien fait pour moi. La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de le sous-estimer.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait.

- Bah ! Au moins, tu m'as parlé. Alors que ton maître... on l'entend beaucoup mais il ne dit pas grand-chose.

- S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous allez l'aider ?

- L'aider... Il me semble que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire en m'occupant de toi. Et pour le reste, je ne peux pas l'aider s'il n'en a pas envie, et je ne vais pas lui courir après pour le forcer. J'ai bien assez de soucis par ailleurs.

Son regard se posa sur les deux adolescents.

- Et il y a aussi ces deux-là. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire d'eux.

Ces préoccupations le taraudèrent durant le restant de l'après-midi et toute la soirée, venant s'ajouter à celles qui avaient tendance à s'accumuler depuis qu'il avait rencontré le mage. Quand il y pensait, cela faisait à peine un peu plus de deux jours, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que cela faisait un mois, tant cette rencontre avait totalement bouleversé son existence.

D'abord, il avait dû quitter Suwa et son service auprès du roi Susanoo, ce qui lui valait probablement, à l'heure actuelle, d'être recherché pour trahison ; il avait dû emmener avec lui cette fille bizarre, dont il ne savait pas très bien que penser. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec deux autres gamins sur les bras... Les choses s'enchaînaient d'une manière apparemment chaotique, et pourtant, il y avait un point commun entre elles : un point commun blond avec des yeux bleus.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Il y avait le mystère des hommes en noir. Qui étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils et surtout, pourquoi surgissaient-ils maintenant ? Pourquoi revenaient-ils dans sa vie à l'instant où, pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis l'assassinat de sa mère, il n'était plus ni sous la protection de Tomoyo ni sous celle de l'armée de Nihon ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Il n'y croyait guère.

Mais il ne voulait pas prendre les choses trop à cœur. Il était inutile de se tourmenter pour des questions pour lesquelles il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponse immédiate, et pour l'heure, il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Et d'ailleurs, à propos de bestioles, il y avait là aussi un mystère à élucider.

Son regard fouilla le campement à la recherche d'un certain animal aux yeux dorés. La nuit était tombée et tout le monde, à part lui, s'était déjà couché, car il faudrait partir de bonne heure, le lendemain matin pour combler le retard pris dans la journée. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des habitudes de cette bête, ce Mokona, il partait chasser au coucher du soleil puis revenait au campement et restait auprès de Chii jusqu'aux petit matin. Juste avant l'aube, il repartait se dégourdir les pattes avant de devoir affronter une nouvelle journée à se faire secouer dans son panier.

Seulement, ce soir-là... Le lieutenant se leva et s'approcha de la jeune selesienne. Elle était allongée sur le côté, son sac de voyage en guise d'oreiller et couverte jusqu'aux oreilles, mais elle ne dormait pas. A peine fut-il près d'elle qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa sur lui ses prunelles couleur de topaze.

- Gamine, fit Kurogane en s'accroupissant pour lui parler tout bas, où est le chat ?

D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Il n'est pas revenu....

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je pensais que... ça ne vous intéresserait pas.

Le brun retint un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir de telles idées.

- Il est peut-être parti rejoindre son maître....

Il se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. Une épaisse couche de nuages bouchait le ciel. Il faisait très sombre et la faible clarté que la lune parvenait à fournir, en se reflétant sur la neige, baignait les sous-bois dans une vague lueur opalescente rosée, somme toute assez sinistre.

Et le mage était là, quelque part, sans doute tout près, mais seul et blessé. Pour la première fois, Kurogane se demanda comment il se débrouillait. Comment parvenait-il à se nourrir, alors qu'il n'avait probablement pas le temps de chasser, à se chauffer, et surtout, à les suivre alors qu'il était visiblement à pied et que, eux, avaient des chevaux. Comment faisait-il pour être capable, non seulement, de progresser aussi vite qu'eux, mais en plus de prendre le temps de repérer des poursuivants lancés à leurs trousses, puis de venir les avertir.

La magie ? Peut-être, mais cela n'expliquait pas forcément tout, et le lieutenant était de plus en plus intrigué. Il se passait décidément de drôles de choses. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était assurément le chat. Au début, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais plus le temps passait plus il trouvait le comportement de l'animal étrange. Non seulement il paraissait comprendre parfaitement le langage des humains, mais il était doté d'une étrange capacité à apparaître exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment, qui rappelait beaucoup celle de son maître.

Le guerrier lâcha un énorme soupir. Ce que ce type pouvait être pénible ! Même quand il n'était pas là, il s'arrangeait pour lui prendre la tête ! Et puis pour qu'il il le prenait, en plus !? Il n'était pas nounou de jeunes filles ni gardien de ménagerie ! Tout en râlant, il s'adossa contre une pierre, son sabre calé contre son épaule, et s'efforça de se détendre. Il ferma les yeux, apaisa sa respiration... et attendit. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait vérifier.

Le temps passa, lentement. Shougo et Primera étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La princesse de Clow et son chevalier servant, plus timides, s'étaient sagement allongés côte à côte, main dans la main. A l'exception des légers ronflements du voleur, le campement était plongé dans un calme profond. Kurogane, les yeux mi-clos, était enfin parvenu à ne penser à rien. Il n'était plus vraiment éveillé, ses muscles étaient détendus, son corps entier se reposait, lourd, abandonné, mais sa vigilance ne s'était pas éteinte ; il ne dormait pas. Et lorsqu'un léger mouvement passa sur la neige, à l'orée du bois, ses prunelles grenat s'y accrochèrent immédiatement. C'était le chat.

Les battements du cœur du lieutenant s'accélérèrent dans sa poitrine. Si quelque chose devait arriver, cela allait se produire maintenant.

Le petit animal s'arrêta en lisière du bois pendant un instant, comme s'il avait voulu observer sans être remarqué, puis il s'avança lentement à découvert, sans se presser. Il était à peine visible sur la neige. Il s'approcha de l'un des feux, plongea sa tête dans la marmite, lapa un peu de soupe, puis se glissa agilement entre les dormeurs pour s'approcher de Chii. Pendant un long instant, il s'arrêta pour river son regard sur le guerrier qui l'observait à travers ses cils baissés. Il le fixait intensément et le brun commençait à se dire que sa ruse n'avait pas fait long feu, mais, soudain, le félin se désintéressa de lui et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

A peine l'avait-il touchée du bout du nez qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle repoussa doucement sa couverture, se leva, ajusta son manteau, puis elle échangea un coup d'œil avec la petit bête et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux en direction de la forêt. Kurogane attendit un moment pour bouger à son tour et leur emboîter le pas.

Il les avait perdus de vue depuis longtemps, mais les empreintes de la selesienne dans la neige étaient clairement visibles et faciles à suivre, malgré la très faible clarté de la lune, peu décidée à coopérer, cette nuit-là.

Le guerrier avançait d'un pas franc, sans faire de bruit, mais sans se cacher particulièrement. Il ne souhaitait en aucune façon surprendre la jeune servante dans un moment d'intimité – car il n'était pas sûr qu'elle se rende auprès de son maître, elle avait peut-être simplement besoin de s'isoler -, pas plus qu'il ne désirait espionner le magicien. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien lui même ce qu'il voulait, mais il était un homme direct, qui aimait les choses franches et claires, et l'atmosphère de mystère qui flottait autour du blond commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs. Une fois pour toutes, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il marcha longtemps. Les empreintes qu'il suivait lui apprirent que la fille avait pris le chat dans ses bras. Elle savait où elle allait, apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de guide. Kurogane en comprit bientôt la raison. A travers un épais taillis, il pouvait distinguer, bien que soit extrêmement discret, les lueurs timides d'un petit feu de camp, probablement caché derrière un muret de neige. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas cherché serait sûrement passé tout près sans en soupçonner la présence.

Le campement du magicien était installé dans une petite clairière. Ainsi que le guerrier l'avait deviné, son feu était dissimulé habilement sous un roncier touffu couvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Un sac de voyage était posé dans un coin. Une natte de paille de riz étalée sur le sol lui servait probablement de couchage, mais aucune couverture n'était visible, et hormis ces quelques objets il n'y avait rien.

Fye s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon serré et une tunique épaisse, tous deux de couleur sombre, comme ses bottes et son grand manteau ample. Un bandeau noir cachait son œil gauche, pour autant que le lieutenant pût en juger, car il ne le voyait pas de face et les cheveux trop longs du blond lui dissimulaient ses traits. En revanche, ce qui était flagrant, c'est que les quelques heures de repos qu'il avait prises depuis qu'il avait quitté le groupe lui avaient été profitables, car il se tenait fermement sur ses jambes, sans la moindre trace de faiblesse.

Debout non loin du feu, il tenait Chii dans ses bras, serrée contre lui. Le visage levé vers le sien, la jeune fille l'écoutait avec un air grave, tandis qu'il lui parlait à mi-voix, si bas qu'il était impossible pour le guerrier d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle acquiesça du menton à l'une de ses paroles. Il lui sourit, lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres, pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son poignet, puis il embrassa son front et la repoussa doucement. Elle lui adressa un petit signe et se détourna, prête à reprendre la route de son propre campement. A l'orée de la clairière, Kurogane la regarda s'éloigner. Alors, elle et le mage.... Il aurait pu s'en douter, car Fye était très attentionné avec elle. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de son extrême gentillesse, mais il y avait apparemment une autre explication.

Un rire léger, derrière lui, le ramena à la réalité. Il se retourna brusquement, main sur son arme. La silhouette sombre du magicien était à peine visible dans l'obscurité du taillis mais, dans ses bras, le chat faisait une tache blanche.


	7. Nocturne en si bémol

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Bonjour bonjour, et un petit chapitre pour commencer la journée. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews d'hier, je ferai ça un peu plus tard parce que là j'ai pas le courage et puis j'ai sommeil. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eva** : bon courage pour tes exams-esquimaux et puis voilà de quoi accompagner ton petit dèj.

**Sana** : Merci pour la review et pour la petite correction. C'était, en effet, une erreur de manip. Voilà, la suite est là et j'espère que ça te plaira. Kuro et Fye font des galipettes dans la neige, les coquins, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

**Silinde** : Hum, je vois que toi aussi tu portes Shaolan et Sakura dans ton coeur ^^

**Nini** : lol, vous êtes une bande de vilaines pas gentilles avec ce pauvre Fye, vous ne lui laissez même pas une chance d'être en couple avec Chii, pourtant ils iraient bien ensemble, non ?

**Pucca : **Oui, je sais pas ce qu'il a Fye en ce moment, mais il est un peu agressif. Ça doit être le coup des ours qu'il a mal digéré, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors c'est qu'il a enfin compris que Kuro a des grosses tendances masochistes, et du coup, il s'efforce de lui faire plaisir. Il est si attentionné. Et aujourd'hui, t'as vu, je ne m'excuse pas !

**Chii** : Eh bien, une certaine lectrice a déjà résolu le mystère. Et normalement, avec ce chapitre, un petit coin du voile devrait se lever. Alors à toi de jouer les sherlock en jupons :)

**Riri** : Euh, ouah ! Pfiou ! Ben...

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 7 – Nocturne en si bémol**

Par pur réflexe, la main du guerrier se porta à la poignée de son épée. Dans la profonde obscurité du sous-bois, il devina, bien plus qu'il ne le vit, que le sourire du magicien s'élargissait.

- Kuro-pon ~, chantonna celui-ci, tu es décidément très vilain. Hier tu fais pleurer Chii, aujourd'hui tu l'espionnes, et maintenant, tu me menaces ?

- Je ne l'espionnais pas. Je n'ai fait que suivre ses traces. Je te cherchais... je crois.

- Oh ? Est-ce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? C'est très gentil de ta part.

Un sourire de prédateur fleurit sur le visage du lieutenant.

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout, non. Mais... Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- J'ai prévu de te démolir le portrait.

- Ah oui ? fit le blond, d'un air particulièrement surpris, et absolument pas impressionné.

- Oui !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Co... Comment ça, pourquoi donc !? Après ce que tu m'as fait, c'est bien normal, il me semble !

- Après ce que... Oh ! Tu veux parler de...

- Oui, je veux parler du fait que j'ai un compte à régler avec toi et...

- Mais je suis blessé !

- M'en fous.

- On peut négocier ?

- Pas moyen !

Sans prévenir, Kurogane s'élança. Il porta sa main au fourreau de son arme et le tira de sa ceinture sans dégainer. Il projeta son bras en avant, visant le visage du magicien. La poignée du sabre effleura sa mâchoire, mais Fye avait d'excellents réflexes et, d'un bond, il se mit à nouveau hors de portée. Contre son torse, le chat ne bougeait pas, mais ses griffes étaient soigneusement arrimées à la manche du manteau de son maître.

- Halala, Kuro-pon est si violent !

- Ouais, et t'as encore rien vu. Cette fois, je te garantis que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

Et il repartit aussitôt à l'assaut, sans laisser au mage le temps de répliquer. Ce dernier choisit plutôt l'esquive, s'efforçant de maintenir son assaillant à distance et, si possible, avec un ou deux arbres entre eux. Le jeu semblait énormément l'amuser, et il y prenait un plaisir évident, tandis que la course-poursuite se prolongeait ainsi pendant un moment. Le guerrier, pour sa part, grognait et tempêtait pour la forme, mais il devait bien s'avouer que prendre un peu d'exercice n'était pas désagréable, surtout par ce temps de cochon, et que ses muscles ne demandaient que ça après deux jours de chevauchée. Il s'étonnait également l'endurance de son adversaire, qui avait vécu une journée plutôt éprouvante mais semblait s'en être parfaitement remis.

Puis, enfin, le blond commit une erreur. En reculant sans regarder, il buta sur une pierre cachée sous le manteau blanc, et tomba à la renverse, avec un petit « oh » surpris. Le chat fut projeté en l'air et disparut dans un buisson.

Aussitôt, Kurogane fut sur lui. Fye n'eut que le temps de se retourner sur le ventre pour essayer de ramper hors de sa portée, puis le genou du lieutenant s'abattit sur son dos, l'aplatissant au sol et lui coupant le souffle, tandis que, d'une main puissante, il lui écrasait le visage dans la neige.

- Là, ça y est, tu vas t'arrêter de courir ?

- Kuro-ch...

- Ferme-la. Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer un peu tout ce bordel.

- Il faudrait savoir, Kuro-chan. Tu veux que je la ferme ou tu veux que j'explique ? répliqua sa victime, la voix étouffée par sa position inconfortable.

- Je veux que t'arrêtes de faire le mariole ! Et puis, à la fin, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que j'essaie de t'aider !? Toi et cette gosse, vous faites vraiment un beau couple, aussi mal embouchés l'un que l'autre.

Une surprise sincère s'entendit dans le ton du mage quand il répondit.

- Chii et moi ? Je... Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre cette fille et toi ? Je sais qu'elle est bien plus pour toi qu'une simple servante. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce chat ? Ou ces chats, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'y en ait qu'un. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ces trois-là que tu refuses de te joindre à nous ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir ? Je ne suis rien pour toi et, excuse-moi de te le dire mais tout ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le blond d'un ton plus impatient, tout en se tortillant dans la neige pour essayer de se dégager de l'emprise du guerrier.

- Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde. On m'a chargé de te ramener et, parce que je suis parti à ta recherche en abandonnant mon poste de lieutenant, je suis accusé de trahison. Je ne pourrai peut-être jamais retourner à Suwa, sous peine d'être exécuté, et toutes les années de bons et loyaux services que j'ai accomplies auprès de mon roi ont été jetées aux orties à cause de ton évasion et du fait qu'une certaine personne m'a demandé de te protéger. Alors désolé mais tu te trompes, ça me regarde plus que quiconque.

- C'est Tomoyo-Hime qui t'envoie ?

- Tu connais son vrai nom ?

- Je vois... Alors, c'est toi. Elle avait parlé de toi, mais elle n'a jamais dit comment tu t'appelais. Tu es l'homme de confiance qu'elle a infiltré dans les troupes de son père.

- Eh bien, oui, c'est ce que je suis. Tomoyo est le seul maître que je sers, et j'ai quitté le troupes du roi pour me lancer à ta poursuite, à sa demande. Alors, est-ce que tu vas m'écouter un peu plus, maintenant que tu sais ça ?

- Je suis désolé, Kuro-chan. Je te cause beaucoup d'ennuis.

- Être désolé n'arrangera pas les choses. Aide-moi, et je t'aiderai en retour. Je n'essaie pas de te piéger.

Le mage remua légèrement. Son adversaire lui enfonçait lourdement son genou dans le dos, et la neige lui brûlait le visage. Les intentions de Kurogane n'étaient pas mauvaises, il le savait, mais, pour autant, il ne pouvait pas laisser un homme comme lui s'impliquer dans ses affaires, même si c'était peut-être ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de mieux. Il devait réagir, et vite, car il était dans une posture très délicate. Il rassembla ses forces.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, l'atmosphère changeait. Loin d'apaiser le blond ou de le rassurer, ses paroles semblaient l'avoir, d'une certaine manière, encore plus perturbé ou inquiété. Et soudain, il eut le sentiment de faire un bond d'une journée en arrière, et de revenir à la veille, près de la vieille grange, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé pris dans le brouillard magique. La même sensation effrayante l'envahit, comme si la personne qui se trouvait allongée sous lui s'était soudain métamorphosée en une autre créature, bien plus dangereuse, animée d'une violente envie de sang.

- Hé...

- Relâche-moi, s'il te plaît, fit son prisonnier d'une voix atone. Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal.

- Tu ne t'es pas gêné, cet après-midi, pour me...

- Je voulais dire : à te faire vraiment mal. J'en ai le pouvoir, tu le sais.

Oui, il le pouvait. Le lieutenant n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Même si la situation était, pour l'instant, plutôt en sa faveur, le corps qu'il maintenait au sol par la force dégageait une aura de puissance bien supérieure à tout ce qu'il avait pu affronter depuis très longtemps. Mais, s'il avait conscience qu'à cet instant, il courait un véritable risque, il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner par le subit changement d'humeur du magicien. Lui aussi était fort, il était de taille à combattre un tel adversaire. Et si Fye cherchait la bagarre, qu'à cela ne tienne ; il ne demandait qu'à lui faire plaisir. Peut-être qu'à l'aide de ses poings et de son sabre, il obtiendrait ce qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir avec des mots.

- Je vais te libérer, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal sauvage pris dans un piège. Mais n'imagine pour autant en avoir terminé avec moi. C'est compris ?

Entre ses cheveux trop longs et sa position face contre le sol, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose du visage du blond, mais il sentit qu'il acquiesçait légèrement du menton.

- Bien. Alors je vais me lever et ensuite tu pourras faire pareil, mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me faire un coup tordu pour pouvoir ensuite filer en douce. Cette fois, je te promets que tu me surprendras pas, et si tu t'y amuses, je t'assomme. Pigé ?

- Oui, Kuro-chan, j'ai parfaitement compris, répondit son compagnon, un rien hilare malgré la situation.

Il gagna une bonne calotte à l'arrière du crâne.

- Et je m'appelle Kurogane, tronche de piaf !

Avec précautions, et tout en prenant bien soin d'empêcher le blond de relever la tête, le lieutenant se redressa. Il l'entendit exhaler un léger soupir de soulagement quand il retira son genou de son dos, puis il le libéra entièrement et recula d'un pas.

En un clin d'œil, Fye fut debout. Le guerrier plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux le distinguer dans l'obscurité épaisse et gelée du sous-bois, mais le mage semblait s'évertuer à se tenir dans les endroits les plus sombres, si bien qu'il pouvait à peine deviner les contours de sa silhouette et de son visage. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour le sentir sur la défensive, plus insaisissable que jamais. Ce fut cette attitude qui vint à bout de lui, mieux que ne l'aurait fait un long combat.

- Tu es pénible, dit-il finalement, d'un ton où perçait une certaine déception. Et j'en ai assez. Je vais faire ce que tu attends de moi et escorter cette fille jusqu'aux frontières de Seles. Et une fois que ce sera fait, je t'attraperai, et je te ramènerai à Suwa. Tu as raison : tes problèmes ne me regardent pas, et je n'ai aucun droit d'essayer de percer tes secrets. Je vais me coucher. Tu peux retourner sans crainte à ton campement, je ne viendrai pas t'y chercher, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais quoi faire et à qui t'adresser.

Puis il se détourna, replaça le fourreau de son arme dans sa ceinture, et reprit le chemin du camp sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Tout en marchant à grands pas dans les empreintes qu'il avait laissées à l'aller, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le mage, il pensait que cette rencontre allait éclaircir un peu du mystère qui l'entourait, et c'était exactement le contraire. Il n'en retirait que plus de confusion et de frustration. Et cette fois avait été la pire de toutes ; avant, il pouvait toujours se dire que si Fye se méfiait de lui, c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'être repris et ramené à Suwa, mais présent que le blond savait qu'il était l'envoyé de Tomoyo et qu'il n'agissait pas au nom du roi, il aurait dû être rassuré. Or, il n'en était rien : il se montrait toujours aussi fuyant.

Pourtant, malgré cette obstination à ne pas se laisser apprivoiser, il restait là, à la lisière de leur petit groupe, invisible mais toujours présent. Pourquoi ? Cela avait probablement un rapport avec Chii et avec le ou les chats, mais le guerrier ne parvenait pas à comprendre lequel. Si le magicien avait craint qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de les protéger, il ne les lui aurait pas confiés, il se serait chargé lui-même de leur sécurité, il en était parfaitement capable. Ce n'était donc pas par inquiétude pour eux qu'il rôdait sans cesse dans les alentours. Non, il y avait autre chose.

Le chat aux yeux bleus et le chat aux yeux dorés, s'ils n'étaient pas une seule et même bête, ne se montraient jamais en même temps. Ce qui signifiait probablement que quand l'un était avec la fille, l'autre était avec le mage. Mais que faisaient-ils pour lui ? Quel était leur rôle, au juste, à part de jouer les guides pour Chii et de la conduire à la cachette de son maître ? C'était sûrement bien plus compliqué que cela.

Et puis... Les pensées du lieutenant se figèrent brusquement, tout comme son avancée dans la neige. Encore une fois, il n'avait rien vu venir, mais le magicien était là. Il était arrivé sans un bruit, par derrière, et il l'avait retenu par la manche. Ce n'était rien, même pas une traction, il s'était contenté de pincer légèrement un pli de son manteau entre ses doigts, mais cela avait suffi. Son aura et la sensibilité du brun avaient fait le reste, ainsi que, une seconde plus tard, cette arme pointue non identifiée qui avait une fois menacé la gorge du lieutenant et dont l'extrémité reposait maintenant contre son dos, sous ses côtes, bien trop proche, à son goût, de son foie et de son estomac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit le magicien, à mi-voix. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi, s'il te plaît.

Kurogane faillit hausser les épaules, se libérer et partir. Il savait que le blond ne lui ferait rien s'il décidait simplement de s'en aller. Mais il en fut incapable. Il avait quelque chose, dans le ton de son compagnon, de la lassitude, peut-être, ou de la peine, ou même les deux. Il comprit que les paroles dures qu'il avait prononcées sous le coup de la colère, quelques minutes plus tôt, avaient porté et qu'il l'avait blessé.

- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, répondit-il, toute agressivité retombée. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds, et ce que je vais devoir faire pour nous sortir de ce merdier. Je pense que tu le comprends, non ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, parle-moi. Il n'y a que toi qui saches exactement de quoi il retourne. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout me dire, mais explique-moi au moins ce que je dois savoir. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Je sais. Mais il y a certaines choses dont je ne peux pas parler. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le fait que je ne reste pas auprès de vous n'a pas de rapport direct avec le fait d'aller à Seles et avec la guerre. Je n'ai simplement pas... le droit d'être avec vous.

- A cause des secrets que tu cherches à protéger ?

Le mage ne répondit pas, et le guerrier devina ses hésitations dans son silence.

- Et s'il arrivait que je devine en quoi consiste l'un de ces secrets, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela dépend du secret que tu percerais.

- Il y en a donc plusieurs. Et alors ? Est-ce que tu essaierais de me tuer, pour me réduire au silence ?

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne crois pas que tu me trahirais.

- Alors, si j'en trouvais un... Si je trouvais « le bon », peut-être que tu n'aurais plus de raison de te cacher comme tu le fais. Peut-être même ce serait une bonne chose, non ?

- Je ne t'aiderai pas, Kuro-chan. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'empêcher de les découvrir.

- Mais si je le découvrais quand même ?

Les doigts du blond laissèrent doucement échapper le morceau d'étoffe qu'ils retenaient. Il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, il allait partir, mais Kurogane ne l'entendait pas tout à fait de cette oreille. A peine l'arme qui se pressait contre son flanc s'était-elle retirée qu'il se retourna brusquement et lança sa main en direction du magicien. Malgré l'obscurité presque totale, il fit mouche et parvint à l'attraper.

Fye recula vivement de plusieurs pas, mais son adversaire accompagna son mouvement, puis prit l'initiative, marchant sur lui plus vite qu'il ne pouvait fuir, car la poigne d'acier du brun ne l'avait pas lâché.

- Maintenant ça suffit, gronda le guerrier. Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez, mais si tu crois que je vais me contenter d'une énigme à la con...

L'épaule du mage heurta violemment le tronc d'un arbre. Le choc lui tira un grognement, et fit tomber sur eux un petit paquet de neige qui s'infiltra sournoisement dans leurs vêtements, mais aucun d'eux n'y prit garde. Le lieutenant avançait toujours, forçant son compagnon à reculer encore et encore. Puis, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Fye se prit les pieds dans des tiges de ronces qui dépassaient du sol et bascula en arrière, entraînant son adversaire dans sa chute. Ils s'affalèrent lourdement, l'un sur l'autre, mais la lutte ne cessa pas pour autant.

Le magicien appliqua ses deux mains sur la poitrine de l'homme allongé sur lui pour essayer de le repousser et de se dégager. Mais Kurogane faisait son poids, et il n'avait, en plus, aucune intention de bouger, car la situation l'avantageait grandement. Quand il fut un peu remis de cette descente rapide et inattendue, il se redressa tout de même légèrement sur les coudes, pour ne pas étouffer complètement le pauvre magicien dont le visage était noyé dans les plis de son manteau et de son haori.

Pendant un court instant, les regards des deux compagnons se croisèrent, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Ils ne se distinguaient pas très bien, car il faisait toujours très noir, mais leurs yeux s'affrontèrent et soudain, le guerrier fronça les sourcils.

- Toi ! Tu... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu n'es pas...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa question car le blond se mit à se débattre plus énergiquement que jamais. Il était souple, nerveux, agile et il s'agitait comme un démon paniqué, si bien que le lieutenant dut se redresser encore un peu pour ne pas prendre un mauvais coup. Mais le mage était bien décidé, cette fois, à se libérer. Il tenta de le surprendre en l'attaquant brusquement, par le côté, coude en avant, mais le guerrier para sans peine.

- Oh non, ricana-t-il, on me fera pas deux fois le même coup dans la même journée.

A sa grande surprise, le blond lui répondit d'un sourire angélique. Kurogane ne comprit qu'il devait se méfier que lorsqu'une masse blanche et tiède s'écrasa contre son visage, toutes griffes dehors. Pendant qu'il était occupé à éviter un coup de coude, il avait oublié que le mage avait deux mains, et que celle qui n'était pas dans son champ de vision était sans doute en train de tâtonner au hasard à la recherche d'une arme, tombant ainsi sur un chat venu aimablement prendre des nouvelles de son maître.

Dans un grand concert de miaulements, feulement, crachotements et jurons aussi variés que colorés, le lieutenant se redressa et porta ses propres mains à sa tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de la chose dont les ongles effilés étaient en train de lui labourer le cuir chevelu. Puis, soudain, l'animal parvint à trouver une prise de la patte sur son épaule et à rétablir son équilibre, pour finalement sauter derrière lui et prendre la fuite, non sans avoir exprimé de façon bruyante son opinion sur la façon dont on le traitait.

Évidemment, lorsque le guerrier voulut revenir à son premier adversaire – moins redoutable, en fin de compte -, celui-ci n'était plus là où il l'avait laissé. Il se tenait quelques pas plus loin et l'observait en gloussant.

- Toi ! Je te préviens ! La prochaine fois je te...

- Est-ce que ça va, Kuro-chan ?

- A ton avis !? Crétin ! Abruti !

Un éclat de rire lui répondit, puis le blond recula encore, se détourna, et disparut dans l'obscurité. Puis il changea d'avis, revint sur ses pas, et s'arrêta à quelques pas du guerrier, à une distance toutefois suffisante pour ne pas se faire attraper.

- Trouve-le, dit-il à mi-voix.

- Est-ce que tu me demandes de...

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, mais si tu le trouvais, ce « bon » secret, alors peut-être que je pourrais venir m'asseoir un soir au coin de votre feu. Je crois... je crois que j'aimerais bien ça.

A nouveau, sans laisser au guerrier le temps de répondre, il s'éclipsa. Pour de bon, cette fois.


	8. Mouvements de troupes

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : J'ai envie de frites.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sherlock-Nini : **Allez, reprends ta loupe, ton chapeau bizarre et ta pipe, et au boulot ! T'as toujours pas trouvé le truc des chats, halala mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Riri** : Ben oui, si Fye rejoint le groupe, ils pourront plus jouer à chat tranquillement dans les bois, alors que là, à part Chii, personne ne sait qu'ils batifolent en secret. Puis les petits rendez-vous cachés c'est si romantique...

**Ahelya** : merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

**Dracosplendens** : Peut-être que Fye avait écrit Love You sur ses paupières et quand il a fermé les yeux Kuro a pu lire...

**Pucca** : Comment ça, Fye pas net ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre ce garçon, mais bon c'est peut-être simplement parce que la présence d'un Kuro lui fait tourner la tête !

**Soren** : A moins que ce ne soit de la maltraitance envers les bruns ténébreux ?

**You and your brain** : C'est vrai hein, franchement, tu pourrais faire un effort pour me reviewter plus régulièrement. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces façons !? Je plaisante bien sûr, j'espère que ta connexion se porte mieux, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un mot en passant :)

**Chii** : Ah mais oui mais rajouter des énigmes c'est mon boulot aussi, il faut bien que je le fasse.

**Eva** : Là, je ne vois pas trop ce que ce je pourrais rajouter. :p

**Vanina-chan** : Hey coucou toi ! Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ! Je vois que tu joues toi aussi les Sherlock Holmes pour essayer de débrouiller cette histoire de chats. Mais quel peut être ce secret, que Fye chercher à tout prix à cacher ? Peut-être un élément de réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre, qui sait.

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 8 – Mouvements de troupes**

Dans la lumière blafarde de l'aurore, de gros flocons descendaient mollement du ciel pour se poser avec délicatesse sur les corps encore étendus des voyageurs, et les recouvrir d'un fin manteau blanc.

Kurogane s'éveilla le premier. Il se sentait fatigué, l'esprit encore embrumé et le corps lourd du manque de sommeil et des péripéties de la nuit. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Depuis son départ de Suwa, deux jours plus tôt, le petit groupe n'avait pas parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Les troupes du roi, en revanche, avaient eu tout loisir de découvrir la disparition du mage, celle du lieutenant, de la servante, et d'organiser des recherches. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de traîner en chemin. Il fallait avancer, coûte que coûte. Chaque heure qui s'écoulait augmentait les risques d'être repris et ramenés à la capitale pour y être emprisonnés.

Il se mit immédiatement debout, s'étira pour dissiper l'engourdissement de ses muscles, puis alla toucher l'épaule de Shougo qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Réveille les autres. Il faut partir tôt, on a du retard à rattraper. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre la ville et nous d'ici ce soir.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux du voleur quand il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais il hocha la tête avant de détailler son compagnon avec une mine songeuse et de froncer les sourcils.

- Kurogane ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Pour illustrer son propos, il faisait mine de se gratter la joue du bout de l'index.

- Tu es tout égratigné.

- Euh... Je me suis bêtement pris dans un roncier, pendant la nuit.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça ne ressemble pas à des griffures de ronces, on dirait plutôt qu'un chat s'est amusé avec t...

Le guerrier le ratatina d'un regard.

- J'ai dit : je me suis pris dans des ronces...

Le ton était parfaitement posé, d'un calme olympien, mais le jeune truand ne s'y trompa pas une minute. Il venait de s'aventurer en terrain très dangereux. Il fallait réparer ça tout de suite et il se hâta de répondre.

- D'accord ! Pas de problème ! Des ronces !

- Bien. Et ben alors, allez, debout ! T'attends quoi !? Que je t'envoie une invitation ?

- Rien ! Non ! Je réveille tout le monde !

- Ah, quand même !

- Ce que tu peux être ronchon, ce matin !!

Bon gré mal gré, un moment plus tard, toute la troupe était réunie autour des feux pour avaler un repas chaud fait des restes de soupe de la veille. Shaolan était pâle, il avait encore l'air fatigué, mais il était capable de se lever et paraissait suffisamment fort pour voyager. Les blessures qu'il avait reçues étaient très graves et toute la magie de Fye n'avait pas suffi à les refermer entièrement, mais il n'en restait plus, désormais, que deux entailles sans profondeur pour lesquelles un baume désinfectant et des bandages conviendraient amplement. Il se sentait d'aplomb, et il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la princesse qui fit une moue hésitante, puis acquiesça finalement du menton, l'air pas plus convaincu que ça. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se leva pour venir se poser à côté du lieutenant.

- Kurogane-san, je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois. Sakura et moi nous allons repartir sur notre propre route et...

- Vous voulez partir seuls ?

- Oui. Nous ne voulons pas vous encombrer et...

- Vous allez vers le nord, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Vous venez avec nous.

Si c'était une invitation, elle sonnait plutôt comme un ordre et le garçon se renfrogna un peu. Ses pommettes rougirent légèrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de son interlocuteur. Mais il lui adressa un regard décidé, gonfla le torse et, passant outre cette petite vexation, déclara fermement qu'il pouvait protéger la princesse tout seul.

- Comme hier ? ricana le brun, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus gentil. Venez avec nous. L'avantage est dans le nombre en cette saison et en ces circonstances. Vous n'encombrerez pas, au contraire. Et tu as besoin de reposer.

- Mais...

- Mais quand tu seras remis sur pieds, tu nous aideras, Shougo et moi, à protéger ta princesse et la gamine. Ce sera plus facile aussi pour toi, si ces types en noir nous retombent dessus à dix ou quinze, non ? Et puis ça m'arrange que ce groupe grossisse et change.

Shaolan réfléchit un instant, puis lâcha, presque involontairement :

- Parce que vous voulez vous cacher.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui, répondit le guerrier avec un demi-sourire.

- Alors, c'est d'accord. Nous avons une dette envers vous et si notre présence peut vous...

- C'est bon, ça suffit. Vous venez avec nous et point. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin.

Sur ces mots, le lieutenant se leva en ronchonnant pour aller seller son cheval. Lorsque les cinq bêtes furent prêtes, il se chargea de réorganiser le groupe. Shougo partagerait sa monture avec Chii, et Shaolan et Sakura hériteraient de l'alezan de la jeune selesienne. Primera, qui faisait office d'éclaireur, garda sa propre jument, et le hongre gris du mage resta affecté au port des bagages et du matériel.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait au départ, Kurogane s'approcha de la servante, qui était occupée à fixer le panier du chat au pommeau de sa nouvelle selle. Quand il le vit arriver, Mokona manifesta sa joie en l'accueillant d'un concert de miaulements et de ronronnements, et en frottant voluptueusement sa tête contre les doigts qu'il lui tendait, pour l'inciter à le grattouiller derrière les oreilles. Sa requête fut exaucée avec une relative bonne volonté par le brun, mais soudain, il s'interrompit, arqua un sourcil étonné, et se pencha sur le panier pour rapprocher son visage de celui du félin. Il venait de remarquer un détail qui lui avait, jusqu'alors, complètement échappé.

- Attends une seconde, toi...

Il leva son index et commença à le déplacer lentement devant le nez du chat qui le suivait avec attention... d'un œil seulement. Du côté gauche, sa pupille dorée restait complètement immobile.

- Mais... tu es...

D'un mouvement sec, Chii fit tomber le rabat du panier sur la tête de son petit compagnon.

- Il est aveugle d'un oeil, oui.

- Il a eu un accident ?

- Non. On l'a torturé à mort, et sans Fye...

- Je vois. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton poignet ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton poignet. J'ai vu que tu avais un bandage.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, répondit la jeune femme, avec un peu de sécheresse. Ça ne me gênera pas.

Il haussa les épaules. Décidément, cette fille paraissait vraiment l'avoir pris en grippe. Il l'attrapa quand même par la taille et la souleva comme si elle n'avait rien pesé, pour la déposer sur le dos du cheval du voleur, en croupe de celui-ci.

Le jour pointait un nez timide quand le groupe se mit enfin en route, sous une chute de neige paisible mais constante, qui promettait un terrain difficile pour l'après-midi. Ils franchirent la rivière à gué, à l'endroit où la bataille contre les hommes en noir s'était déroulée. Une nouvelle fois, le lieutenant se fit la réflexion que le temps semblait passer au ralenti depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du mage. Le combat qui avait eu lieu à peine une journée plus tôt lui paraissait déjà un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, les traces de sang qui rougissaient encore le sol lui donnaient toujours autant la nausée. Il se hâta de pousser l'étalon noir dans le courant pour gagner la berge opposée .

Lorsqu'ils furent sur l'autre rive, ils retrouvèrent le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller, et orientèrent leurs pas vers la grand-route, dont ils étaient séparés par un secteur boisé, composé de collines basses et moutonnantes. Ils marchaient en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, veillant constamment à ne pas se casser la figure alors que les montures trébuchaient souvent sur le chemin accidenté et rendu traître par la neige.

Tout en ouvrant un chemin, en tête de la colonne, Kurogane ne cessait de s'interroger. Qui étaient réellement Chii et Fye ? La jeune femme était déroutante : trop calme, trop silencieuse, comme passive face aux événements, trop obéissante. Les seuls moments où elle semblait s'animer étaient lorsqu'il était question du chat ou du mage. Là, elle devenait plus vivante et pouvait même faire preuve d'un caractère bien trempé, mais le reste du temps, elle paraissait se désintéresser complètement de son propre sort. Et le lieutenant ne trouvait pas cela naturel, il en éprouvait même une gêne qui s'accroissait à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et qu'il se persuadait de s'être complètement fourvoyé au sujet de la servante : elle cachait, elle aussi, un secret.

Cette pensée le ramena aux événements de la veille et à sa rencontre nocturne avec le magicien, qui lui avait laissé une impression d'étrangeté, presque d'irréalité. Encore une fois, il en était ressorti avec bien plus de questions que de réponses. Durant les moments où ils se bagarraient, son instinct n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des signaux d'alerte, et il y avait eu cet instant où, à la faveur d'un maigre rayon de lune, il avait cru apercevoir... il ne savait quoi. Le blond ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de vérifier son impression, mais sa hâte et la violence soudaine qu'il avait mises à vouloir se dégager étaient, en elles-mêmes, fort suspectes.

Depuis, une idée surprenante avait pris corps dans l'esprit du lieutenant ; une idée plutôt farfelue, tirée par les cheveux, totalement en désaccord avec sa tournure d'esprit et sa conception de l'existence, et pourtant, elle l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, et même encore, au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient tandis qu'il avançait dans le silence enneigé de la forêt, elle lui paraissait de plus en plus séduisante.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à la mi-journée pour laisser leurs bêtes se reposer et pour prendre un repas succinct, Primera vint s'asseoir près de lui sur un rocher.

- Est-ce que ça va, Kurogane ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la matinée.

- Ouais, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Ça te paraît pas bizarre à toi ? Ce type se déplace...

- Tu parles du magicien ? Fye-san ?

- Oui. Il se déplace aussi vite que nous, avec ce terrain impraticable et alors qu'il est à pied. Je me demande comment il s'y prend.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas de monture ?

- Je suis formel. Son cheval, c'est celui qui porte nos bagages. Et je ne vois pas où il aurait pu en acheter un autre alors que sa tête est mise à prix et qu'il est en ce moment l'homme le plus recherché de notre pays.

- S'il n'a pas de monture, alors on a un problème.

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Raconte.

- J'ai trouvé des traces dans la neige. Elles suivent à peu près le même chemin que nous, mais en passant un peu plus au nord. Quelqu'un est passé près de notre camp et a remonté un peu la rivière, puis a piqué à travers les bois en direction de la grand-route exactement comme nous le faisons.

- Quand ?

- Je dirai, un peu avant nous. Moins d'une heure. C'est un cavalier, et il est pressé.

- Seul ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre. Soit il a une monture très lourde, soit ils sont deux sur le même cheval.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Les traces de sabots sont petites, ce qui indique une bête d'une faible corpulence, par contre elles sont profondément enfoncées dans la neige malgré son allure soutenue, alors je pense qu'ils sont deux cavaliers assez légers sur un seul cheval. Deux très bons cavaliers, vu le terrain et l'allure à laquelle ils progressent. Sur le moment j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être le magicien avec un compagnon qu'il nous aurait caché, mais si tu dis qu'il n'a pas de monture...

- Non, et il ne cache pas de compagnon non plus.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai trouvé son campement hier soir. Il était seul... à part la fille et le chat.

- Drôle de type, ce Fye, non ?

- Plutôt, oui.

- Je dois y aller. Je repars devant.

- Est-ce qu'on sera à la grand-route avant le soir ?

- Oh... Oui. Sans problèmes, si vous gardez ce rythme.

- Bien. Tiens moi au courant, pour ces cavaliers...

Pendant qu'il discutait, et presque à son insu, le chat aux yeux dorés avait sauté sur ses cuisses où il s'était confortablement installé en position gratte-moi-le-ventre, et il s'amusait à lui mordiller le bout des doigts en les attrapant entre ses deux pattes de devant, griffes soigneusement rentrées. Le brun partagea son jeu pendant un moment, puis lâcha un léger soupir.

- Torturé à mort, hein... Qui pourrait faire ça à une boule de poils comme toi ?

- Nyah ?

Il releva la tête pour scruter le paysage autour de lui. Un vent léger venait de se lever, chargé d'une désagréable odeur de froid et d'humidité, cela sentait l'hiver et le pourrissement des arbres, comme un mauvais présage. Fugacement, il se dit qu'il ne se passerait pas bien longtemps avant qu'il ne découvre la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser au petit familier. Puis son regard dériva vers le campement sommaire qu'ils avaient monté pour le repas. Près de l'étalon noir, Chii se tenait à côté d'un tronc, ses yeux topaze fixés sur lui avec une franche hostilité.

- Je crois que ta maîtresse ne voit pas d'un très bon œil que je m'amuse avec toi... murmura-t-il en posant le félin à terre, avant de donner le signal du départ.

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent longues, monotones et pénibles. Les voyageurs haletaient en progressant avec une lenteur exaspérante, sur un sentier pierreux montant entre les collines. Enfin, au détour d'un gros éboulement, ils découvrirent la silhouette de Primera qui les attendait.

- La route est juste après la rangée d'arbres là-bas, fit-elle en préambule, en tendant le bras vers l'est. Il y a une ferme juste à côté, je m'y suis arrêtée pour interroger les habitants.

- Du nouveau ?

- Tu ne devinerais jamais ce que la femme était en train de faire quand je suis arrivée.

- Tu sais que les devinettes...

- Elle lavait un haori et un hakama de couleur claire et pleins de sang.

- Il s'agit de...

- Des affaires de ton mage, oui.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas MON mage, et ensuite....

- Non, fit la jeune femme, anticipant la question, Fye-san n'était pas là. Apparemment il a un peu d'avance sur nous et il s'est juste arrêté à cette ferme pour se procurer des habits propres. La femme déteste les selesiens, mais il l'a bien payée et il lui a laissé ses anciens vêtements. Elle a dit qu'un peu de sang ne l'effrayait pas autant que le froid, et qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé d'habits d'une telle qualité alors elle a accepté le marché.

- Je n'aime pas ça.

- Est-ce que Fye va bien ? demanda Chii.

Primera se rembrunit et indiqua d'un geste qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment.

- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre en parlant avec cette femme, il n'a pas l'air très brillant.

Kurogane arqua un sourcil étonné.

- Continue.

- Il n'a pas assez récupéré pour soigner son visage. Et elle a dit qu'il « traînait la patte » et qu'il avait l'air épuisé.

- Ce n'est pas bon, grogna le lieutenant. Je comprends qu'il devait se débarrasser de ses habits pleins de sang sous peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention, mais il aurait dû simplement en voler.

- Oh ? Ironisa Shougo. Venant de toi, je trouve cette idée vraiment choquante.

- Si les soldats interrogent la femme, elle parlera immédiatement. Parce qu'elle déteste les selesiens, et par espoir d'obtenir une récompense. Autre chose ?

- Oui, reprit la jeune femme. La fermière a dit que les troupes lourdes du roi Susanoo ont quitté Suwa et sont passées sur la grand-route pendant la journée d'hier. Sans doute pas très longtemps après qu'on soit descendus dans le vallon.

- Merde... Le roi envoie déjà ses troupes à la frontière de Seles. Il faut absolument repasser devant eux, quitte à ne pas s'arrêter de la nuit. En route.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un tourbillon de neige. Le vent s'était levé peu après leur arrivée sur le plateau, où rien ne l'arrêtait, et de violentes rafales soulevaient du sol de petites particules de neige dures et piquantes qui frappaient le visage des voyageurs. Les gros flocons tombant du ciel formaient un grand rideau mouvant qui achevait de leur bloquer la visibilité. Mais ils avançaient tout de même à marche forcée, la tête enfoncée dans le col de leurs manteaux, leurs capuches relevées, sans échanger plus de paroles que nécessaire.

Ils empruntaient la route principale, dont le sol était boueux mais bien dégagé après le passage des innombrables soldats composant les troupes du roi Susanoo. Ils ne craignaient pas d'être repérés ; le temps épouvantable les protégeait des regards indiscrets. Au point, d'ailleurs, que le guerrier se demandait si cette subite tempête, que rien ne laissait présager durant la matinée, était vraiment naturelle.

Il se sermonna en silence. D'accord, le mage avait été capable de créer un brouillard magique, mais de là à déclencher un tel blizzard, il y avait tout de même une grande différence. Personne n'était assez puissant pour accomplir un exploit de ce genre. Enfin, qu'en savait-il, finalement ? Au pays de Nihon, la magie était uniquement l'affaire des prêtresses, personne d'autre ne la pratiquait, et lui, en tant que militaire, n'y connaissait absolument rien. Cependant, il avait du bon sens, et si Fye avait dit être incapable de soigner son propre visage avant d'avoir pris plusieurs jours de repos, il ne devait pas non plus pouvoir déchaîner les éléments de cette manière. C'était une question de logique. Et, en outre, la fermière avait dit à Primera qu'il avait l'air souffrant.

Son combat de la veille avec le blond lui revint à l'esprit. Cela aussi, c'était étrange. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être fait plusieurs fois la réflexion qu'il avait une capacité de récupération et une endurance exceptionnelles. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, Fye n'avait pas donné l'impression d'être mal en point ou de "traîner la patte", bien au contraire ; il paraissait en parfaite condition physique. Ce nouveau mystère, accompagné d'une légion de questions supplémentaires, lui tinrent l'esprit occupé une grand partie de l'après-midi.

A mesure que le temps passait, les conditions climatiques se dégradaient encore, si bien que les cavaliers étaient obligés de progresser en file indienne, le nez de leur monture quasiment posé sur la croupe de celle de devant pour ne pas se perdre de vue. La neige se déposait rapidement au sol, formant déjà un tapis blanc d'une bonne épaisseur par-dessus la boue de la route et de petites congères commençaient à apparaître par endroits.

- Hoy ! Kurogane !

Le lieutenant se retourna, tendant l'oreille. Une voix masculine l'avait appelé, non ? Avec le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles, il n'entendait pas grand chose. Il arrêta sa monture et mit sa main en visière pour protéger ses yeux. C'était à peine s'il distinguait le cheval de Primera, qui avait rejoint le groupe car tenter de jouer son rôle dans des conditions pareilles était impossible et dangereux, et qui s'était placée juste derrière lui dans la colonne. Puis il aperçut la silhouette de Shougo qui avançait dans sa direction. Le voleur s'arrêta à sa hauteur, collant sa bête contre le flanc de l'étalon noir.

- Je voudrais bien savoir..., dit-il en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre, pourquoi tu tiens tant à dépasser l'armée ! On ne pourrait pas plutôt chercher un endroit pour passer la nuit au chaud ? Les filles sont transies et le gamin se fatigue.

- A quinze lieues d'ici, il y a le Goulet Kageshi. On doit y être avant eux.

- Ce n'est pas très réaliste !

- Une armée en campagne va moins vite que nous, et même s'ils ont beaucoup d'avance on peut le faire. Surtout, on _doit _le faire. Si on n'atteint pas le goulet avant que les soldats s'y engagent, il va nous falloir attendre pendant des heures, peut-être une journée entière, pour avoir la possibilité de le traverser, le temps que toutes les troupes y passent. Et je ne tiens pas à rester coincé dans un poste à péage bourré de soldats dont certains connaissent mon visage pendant aussi longtemps, alors que j'ai certainement un avis de recherche pour trahison aux fesses. Et je ne suis pas le seul à devoir faire attention.

Du menton, il désignait Chii installée en croupe de son compagnon. Elle aussi devait être recherchée, désormais. Elle n'était accusée de rien, mais les enquêteurs du roi souhaitaient certainement l'interroger au sujet de son maître.

- Mon cheval commence à fatiguer, fit Shougo. Tes arguments sont valables mais il va falloir faire une pause quand même. Et tout le monde doit manger et se réchauffer un peu si tu veux qu'on soit encore capables d'avancer.

Kurogane acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis tendit les bras et attrapa la selesienne par la taille pour la transférer sur sa propre monture. Il la posa devant lui sur sa selle, puis se pencha et décrocha le panier du chat pour le coller entre les mains de la jeune femme.

- Ça lui fera ça en moins à porter en attendant qu'on trouve un abri ! cria-t-il avant de talonner l'étalon noir pour reprendre leur route.

Puis il s'avisa que sa compagne s'était raidie à son contact, et qu'elle serrait nerveusement son fardeau contre sa poitrine. Elle était assise en travers de l'encolure de son cheval, en équilibre assez précaire, et si elle ne voulait pas tomber, elle allait être obligée de se coller contre lui. Vraiment collée, cuisses, corps, tout...

- Euh... fit-il, tandis qu'une belle rougeur lui montait aux joues, je... enfin, je ne...

Mais il était apparemment le seul à être gêné. Après un instant de surprise, sans doute dû à la façon assez peu protocolaire dont elle était passée d'une monture à l'autre, la servante s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, nichée contre son torse. Elle était si menue qu'il put même rabattre sur elle les plis de son propre manteau, lui offrant le refuge plus que douillet de sa chaleur corporelle.

A sentir son corps contre le sien, fluet, tiède, fragile et abandonné à cause de l'épuisement, le guerrier sentit ses doutes à propos de la jeune femme s'envoler. Elle avait un caractère un peu particulier, mais elle n'avait, finalement, rien de bizarre. C'était juste une gamine déboussolée, qui venait d'être projetée au beau milieu d'un drame auquel elle aurait dû rester étrangère, et qui se raccrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait pour se rassurer. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour comploter quoi que ce soit, pour tenter de le tromper ou pour se rebeller contre lui. Elle faisait juste de son mieux, en essayant de rester fidèle à un maître qui n'était pas vraiment une personne facile à vivre. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il la juge, surtout sans connaître tous les éléments de son histoire ; ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, c'était qu'il la soutienne et qu'il la protège.

- Kurogane-san ? Est-ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver un endroit pour s'arrêter avant le coucher du soleil ?

- C'est important, pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- Alors on trouvera.

Il trouva. Ils avançaient déjà depuis un long moment dans un demi-jour. Les épais nuages sombres qui oblitéraient la lumière écartaient toute idée de se fier à des informations visuelles pour deviner l'heure approximative, ou l'approche du crépuscule. Mais le lieutenant avait par-devers lui un atout particulier qui lui permettrait de savoir exactement quand le jour allait vraiment tomber. Lorsque les premiers miaulements du chat aux yeux dorés se firent entendre, il comprit qu'il était temps de se mettre en quête d'un endroit où s'arrêter.

Ils traversaient un bois de silhouettes noires et effilées, pointées comme des lances vers le ciel. Dans une large clairière bordant la route, une cabane de forestier inhabitée leur offrit son appentis comme refuge pour un court moment. Tandis que Primera, Shougo, Shaolan et Sakura mettaient pied à terre et commençaient à s'activer pour allumer un feu, Kurogane se laissa glisser à bas de son cheval puis aida Chii à descendre à son tour. Il la laissa sortir le chat de son panier et le poser par terre, mais quand elle voulut s'éloigner de lui, il la retint dans ses bras pour lui parler à l'oreille, sans avoir à crier.

- Un jour, je découvrirai ce que tu trafiques exactement, avec ces chats et avec le mage. Mais aujourd'hui, j'accepte de te laisser tranquille.

Elle leva sur lui un regard incertain, interrogateur.

- Tu peux lui faire passer un message ? C'est important.

Cette fois, elle sourit brièvement et fit signe que oui, du menton.

- Alors dis-lui ceci : il doit absolument arriver au goulet Kageshi avant l'armée, sinon, lui aussi sera pris en tenaille au péage, entre les troupes qui partent pour la guerre et les hommes qui sont sûrement lancés à sa recherche. Qu'il se débrouille comme il veut mais il faut qu'il franchisse le goulet avant les soldats. S'il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver par ses propres moyens... l'offre que je lui ai faite tient toujours. Tu as compris ?

- Oui, Kurogane-san.

- Bien, alors... Ne t'éloigne pas trop, tu pourrais te perdre avec cette tempête. Et je n'ai pas envie de devoir partir à ta recherche.

- J'ai compris.

Il la regarda disparaître entre les arbres, avec un demi-sourire. Poser des questions pour découvrir le secret du mage n'avait mené à rien. Lancer des hypothèses en l'air, en donnant l'impression que l'on connaissait déjà une partie de la vérité donnait, en revanche, d'assez bons résultats.

- Kurogane, tu rêves, chantonna Primera l'attrapant par le coude. Halala, que c'est beau, l'amour, tout de même !

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda le guerrier tout en laissant la jeune femme le guider vers le feu.

- Toi et Chii...

- Moi et... Non mais ça va pas !?

- Tu crois qu'on ne vous a pas vus ? ricana Shougo. Tu la serrais dans tes bras et tu lui parlais à l'oreille. Vous deux, roucoulant sous la neige, c'était si romantique !

- Je vais te buter ! grogna le lieutenant en posant la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

- Mais c'est qu'il rougit ! s'exclama Primera. Allez, Kurogane, avoue ! Personne ne te ferait de reproches, tu sais ? Chii est très jolie et...

- Mais ta gueule !

- Primera-chan a raison, Kurogane-san, fit Sakura, surprenant tout le monde. Vous feriez un beau couple.

Le guerrier tourna vers elle un regard furibond, mais que pouvait-il faire face aux grands yeux verts innocents de la princesse du Pays de Clow, à son petit minois candide et à ses petites mains jointes sur son cœur ? Il n'allait quand même pas brandir son épée sous le nez d'une poupée de porcelaine !

- Bah... marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur une vieille caisse. Vous êtes tous des abrutis !

Jugeant avec sagesse que les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient toujours les meilleures, ses compagnons comprirent que celle-ci était arrivée à son terme, et s'occupèrent à finir la préparation du repas.

Chii revint quelques minutes plus tard, et tout le monde passa à table pour un dîner reconstituant composé d'une grosse omelette que Primera avait cuisinée avec les œufs achetés à la fermière, plus tôt dans la journée, et agrémentée de tubercules frits à la poêle avec des tranches de lard. Le reste du bouillon du matin leur réchauffa agréablement l'intérieur, et ils finirent leur repas par des fruits secs qui présentaient le double avantage d'avoir bon goût et d'être des aliments très énergétiques.

Sitôt la dernière miette avalée, le lieutenant rassembla ses troupes et ordonna de s'apprêter au départ. Tandis que ses compagnons rangeaient le matériel et profitaient de leurs dernières minutes de tranquillité pour vaquer à quelques petites occupations d'ordre personnel et privé indispensables avant d'affronter une longue chevauchée, surtout dans un tel froid, il s'approcha du chat roulé en boule qui se chauffait le dos près du feu.

- Toi... fit-il en lui tapotant le crâne du bout du doigt.

Le petit félin redressa la tête, et posa sur lui ses yeux bleus. Kurogane lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder bien en face, et l'examina longuement.

- Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas blessé, fit-il en le prenant finalement dans ses bras pour le porter à son panier. Mais en même temps, je suis quand même un peu déçu... va savoir pourquoi.


	9. Les hommes du roi

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Trois choses à dire aujourd'hui : je voudrais remercier, m'excuser et m'expliquer.

D'abord, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews. En ce moment, particulièrement, j'ai besoin de soutien moral et le fait de voir que vous êtes toutes au rendez-vous me fait vraiment très plaisir.

M'excuser, oui, (désolée Pucca) parce que malgré la grande gentillesse de vos reviews, ce que j'écris en ce moment n'est pas d'une très bonne qualité sur le plan de la forme et c'est, je pense, nettement en deçà de ce que je pourrais pour vous proposer.

M'expliquer : avec cette fic, je me suis lancé un défi, celui d'arriver à raconter une histoire convenable en postant le plus de chapitres possibles dans la semaine et sans avoir rien préparé à l'avance (sauf un petit plan, quand même). J'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, encore plus qu'avant, c'est dur de se concentrer dans ces conditions, et en plus je ne sais pas écrire d'une façon aussi spontanée et sans me relire dix fois avant de poster. La simple idée de poster mon chapitre 1 avant d'avoir bouclé l'écriture du chapitre final me fait frémir d'horreur, mais voilà, justement, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de le faire avec Sept-Royaumes. Pour apprendre, m'améliorer, travailler sur mes points faibles, etc., tant au niveau de l'écriture que de la relecture. Donc, pour répondre à ta question Aelin, non, je n'ai pas de bêta, et pour cette fic c'est volontaire parce que j'ai besoin aussi d'apprendre à me relire de façon plus efficace, y compris sur le plan de m'orthographe. Pour l'instant, je me loupe encore un peu, visiblement (puis il faudrait que j'arrête de poster à 6H du matin avec les yeux plus trop en face des trous).

En conclusion, vous allez sûrement encore trouver des fautes, des répétitions, des choses qui ne sonnent pas très bien. Il y en aura, j'espère, de moins en moins, mais il y en aura encore, c'est sûr. Mais quand la fic sera terminée, j'espère aussi que je pourrai la relire depuis le début, voir la progression et me dire que j'ai bien œuvré. J'ai toujours considéré ffnet comme un bon laboratoire d'expérimentation d'écriture et je continue dans cette voie, mais l'exercice, cette fois, est vraiment difficile pour moi alors je vais travailler encore plus, promis, et j'espère que vous serez encore indulgent(e)s et s'il vous plait, si vous aimez, laissez moi un petit mot pour le dire. Ça m'aidera beaucoup.

Allez, encore un chapitre relativement calme mais après, promis, il y aura de l'action !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Riri** : Euh, bon, euh... c'est un peu dur de répondre en une ligne à des reviews de deux pages surtout quand elles sont en double alors simplement : voilà la suite :)

**Sana **: Un peu de Fye, cette fois :) T'es contente ?

**Soren** : Reviens ! On t'aime !

**You and your brain** : Effectivement, ça commence à devenir compliqué surtout qu'il n'y a pas que l'armée, il y a aussi (eux) et (eux) sans parler des (hommes en noir) et... bref, l'étau se resserre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt :)

**Eva** : Même réponse que pour ta jumelle maléfique (le doublon en moins)

**Vanina-chan** : Eh bien eh bien, que de cogitations ! Je ne vais pas te dire si tu es dans le vrai ou non, hein, ce serait pas drôle, mais je peux te dire en tout cas qu'au moins une de tes suppositions n'est pas juste. Lol, oui, avec ça, tu es bien avancée. Merci merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que j'ai réussi à retenir ton attention avec ma petite énigme (oui je dis petite parce que l'énigme du chat c'est vraiment que l'apéro dans cette fic). A bientôt ?

**Aelin** : je crois que j'ai déjà dit l'essentiel :)

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 9 – Les hommes du roi**

- Gamine, réveille-toi.

Chii ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras du lieutenant, bercée par les pas de son cheval, par la chaleur de son corps, et recrue de fatigue.

La nuit avait été très longue et pénible. Après leur étape du soir, ils avaient repris leur voyage et chevauché sans plus s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la lune atteigne son zénith. Ils avaient alors fait une courte pause, avant de poursuivre leur progression jusqu'à l'aube où ils s'étaient de nouveau octroyé un moment pour prendre une collation et une boisson chaude.

Durant ces heures glacées et interminables, ils avaient suivi à une allure modérée la grand-route déserte, sous le maigre éclairage du ciel nocturne, et dépassé l'emplacement clairement visible où les troupes du roi Susanoo avaient campé la nuit précédente. Malgré la neige qui s'était amoncelée, on devinait avec facilité la disposition des feux de cuisine et des différents cantonnements.

- Combien d'homme peut-il y avoir ? avait demandé la servante, impressionnée par la surface du campement.

- Pas beaucoup, avait répondu Kurogane. Le roi n'a pas eu le temps de rassembler toutes ses troupes en seul point et des convois comme celui-là doivent converger vers la frontière depuis tous les points stratégiques du pays.

Puis il avait froncé les sourcils, lâché un profond soupir et secoué la tête.

- Mais ils sont quand même bien trop nombreux. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour les dépasser sans se faire repérer.

A présent, le moment était venu de chercher la réponse à cette question. Dissimulés dans un bosquet au sommet d'une colline, alors que l'après-midi de leur quatrième jour de voyage en commun était entamé, le lieutenant et ses cinq compagnons observaient – en espérant ne pas être vus – le long ruban sombre et mouvant des colonnes de soldats qui s'étiraient sur la grand-route. Les hommes allaient d'un pas régulier et encore souple. La marche les préservait du froid et ils n'avaient pas parcouru suffisamment de distance pour être déjà fatigués. Du moins était-ce ce que l'on pouvait dire de l'arrière-garde ; peut-être l'avant-garde, forcée d'ouvrir la route dans la neige et de « tirer » les autres, était-elle plus éprouvée.

Au loin, sur le fond gris clair constellé de points blancs mouvants du ciel hivernal, se découpait la silhouette sombre d'une pagode dominant les murailles d'une petite bourgade : le péage du goulet Kageshi.

- Merde... grommela le guerrier. Merde et merde ! On arrive trop tard.

- Pas sûr, fit Shougo. Les troupes s'étalent sur plusieurs lieues et on ne peut pas voir leur tête d'ici. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils soient déjà arrivés au village.

- Qu'ils y soient arrivés ou non, ça ne change rien tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé de solution pour les contourner ou les traverser.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi pressé. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'ils nous passent devant ? On s'en fiche. On n'a qu'à filer vers l'est et descendre un peu dans les coteaux, puis se trouver un endroit pour camper et attendre après-demain. De toute façon, vu leur allure de tortue, même si les soldats atteignent Kageshi ce soir ils n'auront pas le droit d'entrer dans le goulet avant demain. Et ensuite il va leur falloir toute la journée pour faire passer tout ce monde. Alors je pense que le mieux serait de se poser quelque part dans le coin et simplement patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient partis. Ensuite on traversera peinards et une fois de l'autre côté on sera tranquilles pour les dépasser à un endroit où le terrain est plus favorable.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, grogna le brun en s'efforçant de contenir sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolée, fit Sakura de sa voix douce. C'est de notre faute. Si vous ne nous aviez pas aidés, vous...

- T'occupe pas de ça, princesse, personne ne vous fait le moindre reproche, répondit le guerrier avec un geste de la main, comme s'il balayait une mouche, avant de se retourner vers le voleur. Si je suis pressé c'est parce que ce n'est pas l'armée mon principal problème, mais les chasseurs que le roi a sûrement envoyés à ma recherche et à la recherche du mage. Tu vois ? D'ailleurs je suis étonné qu'on n'ait pas déjà eu de leurs nouvelles.

- Tu as une idée de qui c'est ?

- Plus ou moins, oui. Pas envie de les rencontrer.

- On n'a qu'à se séparer, suggéra Primera. Nous cinq, on n'est pas recherchés. On reste dans les environs et on attend que l'armée soit partie, et toi tu pars devant tout seul. Si tu es seul, avec un cheval comme le tien, même en rase-campagne, tu pourras facilement devancer les soldats vu l'allure à laquelle ils se traînent. L'essentiel c'est que tu passes le goulet avant eux pour ne pas te retrouver pris en tenaille entre eux et les chasseurs qui te recherchent. Une fois que tu seras de l'autre côté, tu pourras toujours avancer vers la frontière de Seles et nous, on fera de notre mieux pour te rattraper le plus rapidement possible.

- Je n'aime pas ça. La gamine est sûrement recherchée aussi, et puis il y a ces types en noir qui peuvent refaire leur apparition n'importe quand...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, Kurogane-san, dit Shaolan en s'avançant un peu pour se mêler à la conversation. L'essentiel, c'est que vous et Fye-san puissiez vous échapper. Nous, on n'est pas recherchés, et on cachera Chii-san dans notre groupe... On n'aura qu'à la faire passer pour une dame de compagnie de Sakura-hime. Et si on reste à proximité d'une colonne de soldats, je ne crois pas que les hommes en noir oseront nous attaquer.

Kurogane lui lança un regard interloqué.

- Vous voulez... planquer la gamine au milieu des soldats ?

- C'est une idée de génie ! s'exclama Primera. Au moins, Chii-san n'a pas les yeux bleus, et pour ses cheveux, si c'est un problème, je pourrai lui faire une teinture. Personne ne se doutera de la supercherie et on pourra continuer notre chemin bien en sécurité.

L'évocation de sévices infligés à sa chevelure lui attirèrent un coup d'œil horrifié de l'intéressée, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et n'émit pas la moindre protestation.

- Ce qu'il disent n'est pas idiot, renchérit Shougo. Et puis, Prim et moi, on veillera sur eux. Tu as fait appel à nous parce que tu nous fais confiance, non ?

- Ouais...

- Alors laisse-nous nous occuper de ça, et toi, va aider ton mage.

- C'est pas MON mage !

- En tout cas, décide-toi, mon vieux, parce que le temps passe et, à ce rythme, tu vas pour de bon te retrouver coincé au péage du goulet.

- Bon, d'accord. On fait comme ça. Demain, vous irez par la route en suivant l'arrière-garde de l'armée au plus près que vous pourrez. Quant à vous deux, dit-il en se tournant vers le voleur et sa compagne, vous ne les perdez pas de vue. Et si, au passage, vous arrivez à parler un peu avec les troupes et à récupérer quelques informations intéressantes, elles seront les bienvenues.

Tandis que ses compagnons se redistribuaient les montures, il attrapa Chii aux aisselles et la souleva de sa selle pour la déposer à terre. Mais quand il voulut décrocher le panier du chat pour le lui donner, elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Gardez-le, Kurogane-san.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Vous devez vous rapprocher de Fye avant le coucher du soleil, et...

- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris. Au coucher du soleil, je libère le chat.

- Oui.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

- Et... attendez, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se dirigea vers le cheval de bât, préleva un sac sur le paquetage, puis revint le fixer à l'arrière de la selle de l'étalon noir.

- Ce sont quelques affaires de Fye. Il pourrait en avoir besoin. Enfin, si vous le voyez... si vous pouvez les lui donner...

- C'est d'accord.

Kurogane acquiesça, frissonna et resserra sur lui les pans de son manteau. Mine de rien, la servante lui avait tenu chaud pendant tout le voyage, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, un vilain petit courant d'air lui taquinait les côtes. Après avoir donné ses dernières instructions à Shougo et lui avoir laissé suffisamment d'argent pour payer leur passage au péage, il fit volter sa monture et descendit la colline par le côté opposé à la route.

Remonter la colonne de soldats en passant sur le côté, en rase-campagne, c'était facile à dire, mais pour le faire, c'était quand même une autre histoire. Il s'arrêta un instant pour scruter les environs et réfléchir à l'itinéraire qu'il allait adopter. Devant les pieds de sa monture s'étalait une grande plaine de forme ovoïde, coupée en deux par la grand-route. Loin sur sa gauche, il y avait les vallons boisés et la rivière en aval de laquelle ils avaient campé après leur combat contre les hommes en noir. A sa droite, des centaines de soldats. Et devant lui, un espace vierge et immaculé, ponctué de petits monticules qui pouvaient être aussi bien des arbustes que des piquets, ou le manche d'une bêche abandonnée dans une culture ; tout cela était excessivement plat, nu, morne et exposé. Alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de la protection des sous-bois, il n'y avait plus un arbre entre lui et les murailles encore lointaines de Kageshi.

Un cavalier suspect, galopant à tombeau à travers champs, ne tarderait pas à être repéré depuis la route ; avec ça, s'il jouait de malchance, un joli comité d'accueil l'attendrait aux portes de la cité, pas forcément pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et la robe d'un noir de charbon de son étalon n'allait pas passer facilement inaperçue sur la neige. Pourtant, il devait prendre le risque. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il devait vraiment se hâter s'il voulait avoir une chance de traverser le péage avant la fin de la journée.

Il talonna sa monture, qui s'engagea dans la poudreuse, fit quelques pas hésitants, tâtant le sol du bout du pied, puis s'élança franchement au galop. Kurogane la laissa aller, en se disant qu'il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les soldats qui l'apercevraient le prendraient exactement pour ce qu'il était : un cavalier pressé désireux de leur passer sous le nez à l'entrée du goulet. Le cheval étendit l'encolure, allongea ses foulées, heureux d'avoir enfin le droit de se dépenser, et plongea avec délices dans le tapis neigeux.

Le lieutenant s'accorda un moment pour se laisser, lui aussi, griser par la vitesse, par le vent qui lui fouettait les joues, par la puissance de l'animal qui s'extrayait par bonds des congères, par ses muscles lourds roulant sous son poil soyeux, par ses sabots battant le terrain avec une force et une régularité qui paraissaient inaltérables, par son souffle court mais régulier, enveloppant le bout de son nez dans un petit nuage de brume, et par son odeur musquée, entêtante, qui ne tarderait pas à devenir aigre quand il se mettrait à transpirer. Le froid vif lui piquait les yeux, lui coupait le souffle, mais c'était égal ; il aimait la sensation, et il aimait l'exquis frisson de peur qu'il éprouvait en pensant que sa monture pouvait à tout moment se prendre les pieds dans une ornière traîtreusement dissimulée sous la traîne de ce paysage en robe de soie blanche, et faire une chute mortelle.

Mais il n'avait guère le loisir de s'abandonner à ces moments de plaisir. Trop de questions, trop de préoccupations. L'armée avait-elle déjà atteint les portes de la bourgade ? Et le mage ? Le blond n'était pas du pays. Savait-il seulement comment fonctionnait ce passage ? N'allait-il pas, de lui-même, par ignorance des coutumes, se jeter dans le piège à guêpes qu'était cette ville ? Possédait-il seulement la somme nécessaire pour payer sa traversée ? Et le laisserait-on aller ? Le roi avait sûrement fait envoyer un messager au péage pour donner son signalement. C'était même sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucun poursuivant ne s'était accroché à leurs talons pendant ces quelques jours. Il suffisait de se poster devant les portes du goulet et d'attendre. La proie viendrait d'elle-même, elle n'avait aucun autre choix.

Kageshi n'était pas une ville étendue, ni très peuplée, mais elle était d'une grande importance pour le pays de Nihon. Située à l'extrémité nord d'une plaine fertile, elle était au carrefour des principales routes commerciales, et pour cause : elle en était même le passage obligé car elle était posée en bordure du Goulet, un phénomène unique sur toute la surface des cinq Bas-Royaumes du Monde-Terre. Pour une raison que seuls les Titans du Monde-Jour et du Monde-Nuit connaissaient – et encore, rien ne le prouvait -, le sol de Nihon, à cet endroit, s'était fissuré et toute la partie située au nord de cette brèche s'était abaissée de plusieurs dizaines de pieds. Il n'en était pas résulté une faille à proprement parler, mais une zone large de plusieurs lieues, en pente raide, pierreuse et plus plissée que le front d'une trisaïeule, impraticable même à pied.

Bien des siècles avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du père de Tomoyo, le roi Susanoo deuxième du nom, en quête de territoires et de colonies à adjoindre à son pays alors minuscule, manda de par le monde de nombreux aventuriers et l'un d'entre eux fit une troublante découverte : la géographie des Bas-Royaumes du Monde-Terre ressemblait à un beignet géant, rond, plat, avec un trou au milieu et ce qui deviendrait plus tard cinq vastes états nommés Seles, Valeria, Clow, Kajara et Nihon était réparti sur l'ensemble de ce disque. A condition d'avoir de bonnes jambes et quelque chose de bien accroché dans le pantalon, on aurait pu en faire le tour complet, en partant de Suwa par le sud et en y revenant par le nord, s'il n'y avait eu ce _no man's land_ infranchissable qu'était la fracture de Kageshi.

De son vivant, Susanoo le deuxième n'assista pas à l'achèvement du Goulet qu'il avait ordonné de faire creuser dans la roche volcanique de ce désert gris. Pas plus que son fils ne le vit, car il fallut plusieurs générations de souverains, et le sang de milliers de condamnés aux travaux forcés, pour terminer cet ouvrage, un passage à peine large comme l'avenue principale de Suwa, mais qui permettait de fermer le cercle des Bas-Royaumes ; les frontières encore mal définies de Seles et de Nihon se touchèrent alors pour la première fois.

Depuis cette époque lointaine, les choses s'étaient organisées autour de ce point stratégique. La bourgade de Kageshi, au sud du Goulet, et la bourgade d'Ayama au nord, faisaient office de poste à péage, prélevant un droit de traversée sur chaque voyageur souhaitant emprunter la voie. Cet impôt n'était ni abusif, ni arbitraire et les importantes sommes collectées n'étaient utilisées qu'à la fin d'entretenir le pavement de la route, et surtout les étais soutenant les parois instables qui la bordaient. Les deux villes avaient également pour rôle de réguler le flux des voyageurs s'engageant dans le couloir. On ne s'y croisait pas, car ce n'était pas large, et la circulation y était alternée, au rythme de deux vagues par jour dans chaque direction. Celui qui ratait celle du matin n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à l'après-midi, et aucun trafic n'y était autorisé durant la nuit, temps réservé aux prisonniers employés aux travaux de voirie.

Mais on était en hiver, le soir tombait tôt, les temps d'ouverture pour chaque vague étaient réduits et Kurogane faisait ses calculs, tout en incitant sa monture à allonger encore sa foulée. S'il arrivait trop tard pour la deuxième vague, il serait obligé de rester en ville jusqu'au lendemain matin, sous le nez des troupes du roi qui allaient sûrement stationner devant les portes des remparts. Il n'avait pas repéré les officiers, il n'avait aucune idée de leur identité, mais quelle qu'elle soit il n'y avait que deux possibilité : soit il s'agissait d'hommes stricts qui empêcheraient leurs soldats d'aller envahir les auberges, mais il y aurait bien toujours quelques petits futés pour passer quand même en fraude, soit il s'agissait d'hommes compréhensifs qui n'auraient pas le cœur à priver leurs troupes de quelques réjouissances avant de monter vers le nord, le froid, les batailles, le sang et peut-être la mort, auquel cas la cité fourmillerait de gardes dont bon nombre connaissaient son visage ; c'était un quitte ou double que le lieutenant n'avait pas envie de tenter. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les risques étaient trop grands de se faire repérer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et Fye encore moins que lui. Il fallait agir rapidement, entrer en ville, trouver le mage s'il était encore dans les parages, et décamper vite fait. A condition, bien sûr, de ne pas devoir employer la force au péage... La partie allait être serrée.

Il avait le dos en compote quand il ordonna enfin à l'étalon noir de modérer son allure. Devant lui se dressaient les remparts circulaires du bourg. Sur un terre-plein, la chaussée, noire et gluante de boue, encore presque déserte. Seuls quelques voyageurs se hâtaient vers la chaleur des auberges et une bonne soupe.

Le lieutenant était satisfait. Il avait réussi à dépasser l'armée, même si c'était de peu. De là où il se trouvait, il lui suffisait de se redresser sur ses étriers pour apercevoir au loin les premiers rangs des troupes. Il n'avait pas plus de quelques minutes d'avance. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce serait suffisant.

D'un claquement de langue, il poussa le cheval couvert du sueur à grimper sur la route. L'animal avait les genoux tremblants, après le long et rude effort qu'il venait de fournir, et le souffle court, mais il se remit vaillamment en route, rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de fierté pour redresser la tête et rouer l'encolure, puis s'engagea sur le pavé et franchit l'entrée de la cité.

Les rues de Kageshi étaient en ébullition. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, l'arrivée massive des soldats du roi avait été signalée et il fallait prendre des mesures en conséquences. Rentrer les étals, récupérer les enfants, mais aussi se vêtir élégamment et se préparer à leur faire bon accueil. Ces hommes s'en allaient à la guerre, ils partaient se battre contre Seles, l'ennemi séculaire, il fallait leur offrir bonne figure et encouragements. Même si le gros des troupes n'allait sans doute pas entrer dans la ville avant le lendemain, une délégation officielle passerait probablement pour se présenter aux officiels et tout préparer pour la suite des opérations.

Le lieutenant ne s'attarda pas dans l'avenue principale. Il traversa le quartier commerçant aussi rapidement qu'il le put et gagna directement le secteur qui l'intéressait, l'entrée du goulet. Elle se trouvait au fond d'une immense place ronde destinée à accueillir tous ceux qui attendaient l'autorisation de passage. On y avait dressé des auvents, simples toitures soutenues par des colonnes, afin d'abriter voyageurs et bagages de la pluie comme du soleil ou de la neige. Ils étaient disposés de façon régulière, par aires rectangulaires, formant un dessin sans élégance, d'une austérité que rien ne venait adoucir. On n'était pas là pour rigoler.

Comme une immense bouche béante trouant les murailles de la cité, les portes du goulet étaient ouvertes. A leur gauche et à leur droite, pendant mollement le long des murs, deux grands étendards de couleur rouge indiquaient que le sens de circulation était du sud vers le nord. A leurs pieds, quelques voyageurs faisaient la queue devant un cabanon pour s'acquitter de leur droit de péage. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde ; personne n'avait envie de se promener par un temps aussi défavorable, mais le guerrier nota la présence d'une petite troupe armée et de deux hommes qui semblaient attendre quelque chose. Il ne s'agissait pas de voyageurs ordinaires, cela se remarquait au premier coup d'œil. L'un d'entre eux, en particulier, avait l'air redoutable. Il avait une silhouette élancée et nerveuse, à la démarche féline, qui n'était pas sans évoquer celle du magicien. Et il dégageait la même impression de danger.

A demi dissimulé dans un recoin de la place, Kurogane les observa longuement. Le plus petit semblait calme, et paraissait s'amuser des signes d'impatience que montrait son compagnon. Ils ne les connaissait pas ; ils n'étaient pas de Suwa. Et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils fassent partie des chasseurs recrutés pour le traquer ; le roi Susanoo n'aimait pas confier ses missions importantes à des étrangers. Mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant de ces deux-là des personnes inoffensives dont il fallait négliger de se méfier. Non, en les voyant, on avait simplement envie de s'enfuir en courant, ou de dégainer son arme.

L'étalon noir s'avança en direction du poste de garde, son cavalier priant pour que son signalement n'ait pas encore été donné aux sentinelles ou, le cas échéant, pour que Tomoyo ait pensé à faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Un mauvais frisson lui parcourut le dos, chaud et froid, moite. Il s'efforça d'en attribuer l'origine au refroidissement de son corps. Maintenant qu'il ne galopait plus, il avait cessé de transpirer, mais ses vêtements étaient humides et la place était pleine de courants d'air sournois. Un coup à tomber malade, se dit-il... En dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à croire à son propre mensonge. Dans son panier, le chat s'agitait.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous ! lança une voix. Les portes vont se fermer dans quelques minutes.

Déjà, les officiers du péage s'agrippaient de leur tout poids aux filins pendant de part et d'autre des lourds vantaux, pour remonter les bannières rouges. Dans un moment, on fermerait complètement puis, environ une heure plus tard, on rouvrirait et on abaisserait les étendards bleus indiquant l'arrivée des voyageurs venus du nord et allant vers le sud.

Kurogane mit pied à terre, attacha son cheval à une barrière et se rendit au cabanon où il acheta deux passages. On lui donna des jetons qu'il devrait remettre aux gardes des portes comme témoignage de son paiement. Les soldats agglutinés contre une palissade, occupés à se geler, ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Quant aux deux étrangers, ils le détaillèrent longuement puis, voyant que leur manège avait été repéré, lui adressèrent un petit salut courtois et se détournèrent de lui.

Mais en revenant vers sa monture, Kurogane entendit un brouhaha soudain s'élever des rues. L'armée était arrivée aux portes de la cité.

Il ouvrit le panier accroché au pommeau de sa selle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son regard rencontra les prunelles dorées de Mokona. La petit bouille du félin arborait un air inquiet, son front était plissé, et dès que le guerrier entra dans son champ de vision, il se mit à miauler avec énergie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun leva la tête pour scruter le ciel. Non, le soleil était bas, mais il n'était pas encore près de se coucher, alors cette agitation suspecte ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Kurogane attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou, l'extirpa de sa prison d'osier et le posa par terre. Aussitôt, le chat fila entre les auvents, ventre au ras du sol, en direction d'une petite rue sur la partie gauche de la place. Le guerrier voulut le rappeler, puis se ravisa et le suivit en essayant de prendre un air dégagé.

Quand il arriva dans la ruelle, il n'y trouva personne. Il inspecta les lieux du regard. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à découvrir : il se trouvait dans un passage de service entre l'arrière d'une auberge bon marché destinée aux voyageurs attendant l'ouverture du goulet, et un immeuble qui pouvait être quelque chose comme un foyer de logement temporaire à l'intention de ces mêmes personnes. Le passage avait été sommairement dégagé de la neige, qu'on avait remontée en tas le long des murs pour laisser au milieu un chemin souillé d'empreintes de pas jaunâtres et brunâtres. Une odeur de soupe au poulet flottait dans l'atmosphère.

Le lieutenant ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dans un monticule blanc repoussé contre un recoin, on pouvait distinguer très nettement les traces des pattes de chat blanc. Il avait utilisé ce passage pour grimper sur le toit du restaurant. Sans hésiter, le brun prit un peu d'élan et le suivit. A son tour, il parvint sans trop de difficultés à se hisser au faîte du bâtiment. Et le mage était là.

Assis à même le toit, adossé à une cheminée, ses jambes étendues devant lui dans une attitude relâchée, le blond caressait le félin et lui parlait à mi-voix. Lorsqu'il vit le lieutenant arriver, il redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire pâle. Kurogane lui répondit d'un signe du menton assorti d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Tu as très mauvaise mine.

C'était la vérité, il était mal en point. Les blessures de son visage étaient enflées. Autour des plaies, sa peau tendue avait une teinte malsaine. Son œil était caché sous un bandeau qui portait des traces de sang séché, et son teint était blême. Des cernes profonds lui mangeaient les joues et un léger pli au coin de ses lèvres trahissait son épuisement et sa souffrance. Son attitude même, ce corps à l'abandon, ces doigts fins qui reposaient simplement sur la fourrure du chat plutôt que de jouer avec lui, tout, en lui, donnait l'impression qu'il n'était plus capable de faire un mouvement.

Le brun s'accroupit devant lui, posa le dos de sa main contre son front, qu'il trouva brûlant, puis lui prit le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête pour mieux l'examiner, mais Fye l'écarta doucement d'un revers du poignet.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Kuro-chan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais filé depuis longtemps.

- J'aurais bien voulu mais... On dirait que ça va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

- Explique-toi ?

Le blond fit un petit geste en direction de la place et des portes qui se trouvaient dans son dos.

- Tu vois les deux hommes qui font le guet là-bas, près de l'entrée ?

- Oui. Je les ai remarqués tout à l'heure, tu les connais ?

- Le plus grand s'appelle Kamui, et l'autre Subaru.

- Et alors ?

- Je ne les ai pas connus à Nihon. Ils sont de Seles.

Kurogane se rapprocha précautionneusement du bord du toit pour observer à nouveau, tandis que les implications des paroles du blond prenaient forme petit à petit dans son esprit. Rencontrer deux selesiens au cœur du pays de Nihon, à l'orée d'une nouvelle guerre, c'était plutôt troublant, surtout s'ils avaient l'allure de ceux-là.

- Ils te cherchent.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oui, répondit tristement le mage. Ils me cherchent. Et ce n'est pas pour m'aider à rentrer à la maison.

- Alors... Tomoyo avait raison ? Le roi veut...

- S'il te plaît... le coupa le blond en levant une main pour le faire taire.

Il opina du menton. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas envie de formuler cette pensée à haute voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

- Tu devrais y aller, Kuro-chan. Ils ne se méfieront pas de toi, du moins j'espère. Prends le chat, cache-le bien car ils connaissent peut-être son existence, et passe les portes maintenant, avant la fermeture.

- Je refuse.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je refuse. Je ne traverserai pas cette place si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

- C'est impossible. Je te l'ai dit, ces deux hommes sont là pour moi et ils ne me laisseront jamais passer.

- Et alors ? Tu vas rester là assis comme un crétin sur ce toit jusqu'à ce que t'en crèves ? Dans ton état, ça devrait pas être trop long. Si ces gars ne t'achèvent pas, le froid le fera cette nuit. Regarde-toi, tu es épuisé, tu es blessé, et ta blessure est en train de s'infecter. Je t'ai fait confiance pour te débrouiller tout seul mais j'avais tort. Tu n'as pas été franc avec moi, l'autre jour. Tu vas avoir besoin de bien plus que deux ou trois jours pour récupérer, et tu as plus que jamais besoin de ma protection. Alors tu la fermes, et tu viens avec moi. C'est pas négociable.

- Mais... Ces hommes...

- Justement, il faut y aller maintenant. Si je dois me battre contre eux, je dois le f....

- Non ! Il ne faut pas.

- Tu crois que je ne peux pas les battre ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre eux. Tu ne sais rien d'eux, Kuro-chan. Ils ne sont pas... ils ne sont pas normaux. Un seul d'entre eux, tu pourrais peut-être le vaincre, mais les deux, c'est impossible. Et je ne peux pas t'aider. Et en plus l'armée va arriver.

- Je me fous de ce que tu veux ou de ce que tu ne veux pas ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de toi, et n'oublie pas une chose, je t'ai laissé agir comme tu le voulais depuis notre départ de Suwa, je t'ai laissé venir te pavaner sous mon nez en toute liberté alors que je suis censé te capturer, mais même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, tu es mon prisonnier. Il suffirait que je t'attrape, là, maintenant, que je te fasse descendre de ce toit à grands coups de pieds dans le cul, et que je te livre au premier officier que je croiserai ; alors, tu sais ce qu'il se passerait ? On te ramènerait à la capitale et tu serais mis à mort, et moi, du statut de traître à mon roi, je passerais à celui de héros pour t'avoir retrouvé et remis aux autorités. Et dans l'état où tu es, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de mettre mon plan à exécution dans la minute qui vient. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, une minute c'est exactement le temps que tu as pour me donner une bonne raison de ne pas le faire !

Une nouvelle fois, le mage repoussa la main du lieutenant, qui l'avait attrapé par le col. Il lui adressa un regard las, et répondit d'une voix qui l'était plus encore.

- Très bien. Voici ma réponse : il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire cesser définitivement cette guerre, et je suis ce moyen. Je dois monter sur le trône de Seles. Et ces deux hommes, là, en bas, sont les assassins que mon père a envoyés pour essayer de m'en empêcher.

Kurogane recula d'un pas, estomaqué. Son pied glissa sur la neige du toit, et il tomba en arrière, pour se retrouver assis face au magicien qui n'osait pas le regarder, se contentant de fixer tristement l'extrémité de ses bottes.

- Tu veux dire que si tu vas à Seles, ce n'est pas pour enquêter sur la mort du cousin de Tomoyo, mais pour...

- Je sais qui a tué Tomomichi-kun. Nul besoin d'enquête pour le savoir. Il suffit d'avoir entendu la description qui a été faite de sa dépouille. Kuro-chan je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Les portes vont bientôt se fermer et la tombée du jour est proche. Je t'expliquerai tout, c'est promis, mais pour le moment il y a plus urgent. Je ne peux pas passer tant que ces hommes sont là, mais... si tu voulais me faire confiance, encore une fois...

- D'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Maintenant, je sais que tu ne te laisseras pas juste crever sur ce toit. Mais je te préviens, t'as pas intérêt à faire le con.

Le blond lui adressa un sourire doux.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, Kuro-chan. Merci.

- Bon, ça va hein, répondit le lieutenant en bougonnant, le rose aux joues. Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Rien. Prends le chat et va-t-en. Passe les portes, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te rejoindrai bientôt.

- Comment, et quand ?

- C'est un secret, et bientôt.

Son compagnon lui adressa un regard méfiant, puis haussa les épaules et secoua vaguement la tête. Il en avait connu, des gens têtus, lui compris, mais le selesien était de très loin le pire de tous.

- T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, fit-il, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Puis il se redressa, attrapa le chat aux yeux dorés, et le fourra sans façons dans le revers de son haori. Fye le regarda faire, une étincelle espiègle dans le regard, entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, puis parut changer d'idée et eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Kuro-chan. C'est... dangereux.

- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, lança le guerrier avant de faire demi-tour et de se laisser glisser dans la ruelle.

Une fois à terre, il arrangea les plis de son manteau de façon à dissimuler autant que possible la bosse que le félin formait contre son ventre. Par chance, le petit familier ne s'agitait pas, il s'était installé du mieux qu'il pouvait et le brun pouvait sentir qu'il ronronnait légèrement. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide en direction de la place et de son cheval, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux grandes portes du goulet.

Les bannières rouges étaient entièrement relevées, désormais, et le compte à rebours de vingt coups frappés sur le gros gong d'airain qui se trouvait à l'entrée avait commencé. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas voir les battants se fermer devant son nez. Il prit l'étalon noir par les rênes et, sans se mettre en selle, se dirigea vers le péage.

Mais alors qu'il était à quelques pas du cabanon et du couloir fermé de barrières permettant d'accéder au goulet, il vit l'un des hommes du roi Ashura – celui que le mage avait appelé Kamui - s'avancer dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, il se planta délibérément sur son passage.

- Tu veux quoi, toi ? demanda le lieutenant, de son ton le moins aimable.

Le jeune homme pointa son doigt en direction du ventre du brun.

- Ce que tu caches sous ton manteau.


	10. Affrontement

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Coucou les enfants ! C'est la mère Nowel ! Hum... désolée, je fatigue. Une courte note cette fois juste pour vous dire qu'il y a un petit problème avec les reviews, elles arrivent bien sur le site (et je vous remercie beaucoup de me laisser des petits – ou des grands – mots, en revanche elles arrivent chez moi par email avec plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours de retard, donc j'espère que je n'oublierai personne en répondant, mais si c'était le cas, signalez-vous ! J'aime pas laisser une review sans réponse.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pucca** : Tu me diras si ton plagiat ressemblait à ça !

**Sana** : Un peu de Fye, beaucoup de Kuro, un zeste de Kamui, une pincée de Subaru... je pense que ça devrait te plaire ?

**Silinde** : Merci ! Je continue, persiste et signe ! D'un N qui veut dire Nandra !~ (Hinininin : ça c'est le hennissement de Tornado !) (non j'ai pas fumé la moquette, non) (quoi : menteuse ?)

**You and your brain** : Oui, la révélation du mystère des chats est pour bientôt. En ce qui concerne ta question sur les sept royaumes, ce n'est pas une erreur de calcul de ma part, je sais toujours compter jusqu'à 7, et même un peu plus, comme on le verra dans ce chapitre (enfin je crois, le pire c'est que je suis capable de me planter), mais il y a cinq Bas-Royaumes du Monde-Terre qui sont Seles, Valeria, Kajara, Clow et Nihon, et deux Hauts-Royaumes, les royaumes des Titans, qui sont le Monde-Jour et le Monde-Nuit. J'ai fait une petite carte, dès que j'aurai le temps de la finaliser et de la Gimpiser, je la mettrai sur mon blog et je le dirai en note.

**Riri** : … Robin Hobb... Elle m'a comparée à Robin Hobb... dead*

**(Anonymounette)** : Merci pour ta review, et j'ai le regret (enfin ça c'est une formule hein, en fait je ne le regrette pas du tout) de te dire que si tu as trouvé la fin du chapitre précédent frustrante, tu vas souffrir à la fin de celui-là. Hin hin hin hin (rire sadique de la méssante sorcière)

**Krystal-sama : **Voilà !

**Eva** : Courage ! Je te soutiens dans ton exil ! Reviens ! Promis je ferai pas de Shao x Yuuko !

**Yuichan** : T'as l'air toute fatiguée ! Allez courage !

**Shini** : Kyah ! Je suis trop contente de te retrouver ! Par contre je répondrai à tes reviews un peu plus tard, vu le temps que ça va me prendre :) Je poste mon chapitre d'abord.

**Alicia** : je viens de me rendre compte avec horreur que je n'avais pas répondu à ta review donc voilà, merci pour ton petit mot et pour tes voeux ! Je m'en veux de t'avoir oubliée dans mes réponses, parce que tu étais ma toute première reviewteuse sur 7-royaumes et une « ancienne » en plus ! Gomen !

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 10 – Affrontement**

Le son métallique du gong retentit pour la deuxième fois ; ses vibrations crissèrent désagréablement sur les nerfs de Kurogane, qui observait l'assassin de Seles avec un intérêt méfiant. Une quinzaine de minutes, c'était le temps qu'il lui restait pour se débarrasser de ce type et passer la porte du goulet. Cela aurait été amplement suffisant s'il avait eu à affronter les sentinelles du péage, mais contre ce gars, ce Kamui, il se pouvait que ce soit trop peu.

- Désolé, dit le guerrier dans un demi-sourire. Il fait trop froid pour que je te file ma chemise.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma encore plus, si c'était possible. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent et une légère crispation de sa mâchoire indiqua qu'il n'appréciait guère son sens de l'humour.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répliqua-t-il, glacial.

- Je ne vois pas, non.

- Je veux le chat.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit le selesien en tirant de son fourreau la grande épée qu'il portait au côté.

Troisième coup.

Le lieutenant rapprocha sa main de son propre sabre, tout en amorçant un léger mouvement vers sa gauche. Il allait devoir se battre, c'était évident, mais il ne voulait pas le faire en tournant le dos à la place, et surtout à l'avenue par laquelle les soldats risquaient de faire irruption à tout moment. Il voulait les voir arriver. Et s'il parvenait à décrire un demi-cercle, il se rapprocherait des grandes portes du goulet. De quelques pas seulement, mais peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de faire la différence s'il fallait battre en retraite.

Il s'efforça de ne plus penser à tout cela. Il devait se concentrer sur son adversaire et surtout, sur lui-même, calmer son cœur qui tambourinait d'excitation dans sa poitrine, apaiser son souffle, aiguiser ses sens, ses réflexes, éveiller son corps. Il ne s'agissait pas de sous-estimer l'ennemi et de se faire bêtement trancher.

Le jeune tueur accompagnait ses mouvements, sans se presser ni le quitter des yeux, attentif, calme, sûr de lui. Le mage n'avait pas menti au sujet de son compatriote ; il était réellement dangereux, c'était un Chasseur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de bouger, toute en souplesse et en force, pour comprendre que le combat serait long et difficile.

Le guerrier tira doucement son arme, la pointa en direction de son adversaire et lui adressa un sourire de défi.

- Si tu le veux tant que ça, ce chat, viens donc le chercher.

Le quatrième coup de gong sonna la charge du selesien qui fondit sur sa cible, épée en avant. Son attaque fut fulgurante, rapide, précise, visant au flanc droit. Il cherchait à l'obliger à décaler son corps et à exposer le pan gauche de sa veste, celui qui dissimulait le chat. D'un geste vif, avec sa main libre, il tenta d'agripper l'étoffe et de la tirer de sa ceinture pour faire tomber l'animal. Mais le lieutenant n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il avait vu à travers la manœuvre et, au lieu d'esquiver, il para l'assaut. L'acier s'entrechoqua avec l'acier dans un bruit sec et franc tandis que, d'un coup de pied bien ciblé, il obligeait l'assassin à se retirer prestement. Les deux bretteurs se séparèrent, reculèrent de quelques pas, s'observant à nouveau. L'engagement n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Kamui repassa à l'attaque, vif comme l'éclair. Les assauts s'enchaînèrent. Le sabre du lieutenant s'abattait avec autant de rapidité et de précision que celui de son opposant, mais frappait toujours dans le vide. Pourtant, tandis que la bataille se poursuivait et prenait de la vitesse, le guerrier avait de plus en plus la certitude que le tueur ne donnait pas sa pleine mesure, qu'il cachait son jeu, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'obliger à montrer ses cartes le plus tôt possible. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il affrontait réellement.

Il attendit la charge suivante, esquiva, attrapa son adversaire par le poignet et, profitant de son élan, le projeta violemment derrière lui. Déséquilibré, le selesien s'envola littéralement et ne dut qu'à ses réflexes et sa souplesse de parvenir à se rétablir sur ses deux pieds. Mais Kurogane était déjà sur lui, prenant pour la première fois l'initiative et frappant sans cesse pour l'obliger à reculer, cherchant à l'acculer aux barrières bloquant l'entrée du goulet. Il enchaînait les coups sans ralentir ; au contraire, il allait toujours plus vite, sans viser d'autre objectif que d'empêcher toute contre-attaque.

Sous cette avalanche de coups et cette pression croissante, Kamui ne pourrait que fuir et ployer. A ce rythme, il ne résisterait pas longtemps. S'il voulait s'en sortir avant d'être pris au piège et sérieusement blessé, il n'aurait pas d'autre recours que de se montrer un peu plus sérieux et de dévoiler au moins une partie de ces capacités qui paraissaient tant effrayer Fye.

Au cinquième coup de gong, l'assassin trébucha, fit mine de tomber à la renverse, et lança son pied de toutes ses forces en direction des genoux du guerrier qui dut rompre et se reculer en hâte pour ne pas se faire briser une rotule. Le tueur aux yeux bleus en profita pour se rétablir agilement, prendre ses distances, et les deux combattants se retrouvèrent face à face, haletants.

Le chat pesait lourdement dans le haori du lieutenant et gênait ses mouvements. De la main, il le poussa doucement et la bête sembla comprendre le message. Il la sentit se glisser contre ses côtes, trouvant tant bien que mal son équilibre à l'intérieur de sa veste, et se réfugier dans son dos. C'était mieux.

A présent, il devait revenir à sa position initiale, face à la place, dos aux portes. Il se mit à décrire un nouveau demi-cercle, obligeant le selesien à se décaler pour conserver un écart prudent entre eux. Tout en se déplaçant lentement, il jetait des coups d'œil rapides autour de lui, sourcils froncés. Où était passé le deuxième homme ? Il ne le voyait nulle part. Était-il parti à la recherche du mage ? Le guerrier lança un regard furtif vers la cheminée que le blond avait utilisée pour se dissimuler. Se trouvait-il encore sur le toit ? Avait-il réussi à passer discrètement les portes pendant que les regards des combattants étaient tournés dans une autre direction ?

Quand le sixième coup de gong retentit, Kamui attaqua. Il lui répondit machinalement et cette réaction sembla énerver le jeune homme qui se planta devant lui, un air mécontent sur le visage, et pointa sa lame vers lui comme il l'aurait montré du doigt.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux.

Kurogane ricana.

- Tu ne me donnes pas de raisons de l'être.

- Oublie Subaru et concentre-toi sur l'adversaire qui se tient devant toi.

- Je préfère savoir où sont tous les pions avant d'entamer une partie.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à le protéger ?

- Je préfère les chats aux hommes.

- Je ne parlais pas du chat. Je parlais du prince.

- Quel prince ?

Un léger claquement de langue, geste d'agacement non maîtrisé, confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà fortement : le jeune assassin ne lançait pas ses flèches au hasard, par bluff. Il ne prêchait pas le faux pour savoir le vrai. Il était parfaitement au courant de ses relations avec le magicien et il considérait le fait qu'il cherche à nier comme une perte de temps. Mais si c'était bien le cas, son comportement était difficile à comprendre.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Kamui arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pourquoi nous attaquer ici, en pleine ville, alors que vous nous suivez depuis plusieurs jours ?

- Le prince nous avait repérés ?

- Depuis le début. Et mon éclaireur également, sur les berges de la rivière, il y a deux jours. Vous êtes passés près de notre campement pendant la nuit. Vous avez laissé des traces. Et même sans ça.... Ce n'est pas lui que vous suiviez, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la fille. Vous espériez surprendre Fye en train de rôder autour d'elle, et vous l'avez filée depuis Suwa. Mais le mage est prudent, il n'a pas laissé de traces, et c'est seulement quand vous avez été sûrs qu'il se comportait comme vous l'aviez prévu – sans doute en assistant à notre combat contre ces types en noir - et qu'il se dirigeait vers le goulet que vous avez pris les devant pour nous attendre ici.

- C'est exact.

- Mais pourquoi avoir attendu ? Le mage était blessé et affaibli, vous étiez tout près, vous auriez pu attaquer pendant la nuit.

Le selesien le dévisagea longuement, sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait à lire sur ses traits la réponse à une question qui le perturbait. Puis un petit sourire railleur releva un coin de ses lèvres et une étincelle d'amusement fit pétiller ses yeux bleus.

- Donc, dit-il, tu ne sais pas vraiment qui tu protèges.

Kurogane retint un soupir. Non, il ne savait pas vraiment qui il protégeait ! Et alors ?

- Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Kamui haussa les épaules et fit un petit signe du menton qui pouvait signifier : « si tu le dis... ».

- Nos raisons ne te regardent pas. Mais si ça peut te rendre plus sérieux, je vais te le dire : on n'a pas attaqué parce que tu étais trop près de lui. A vous deux contre nous deux, l'autre nuit, ça aurait été trop dangereux. Mais maintenant, pendant que tu te bats contre moi, Subaru a sûrement déjà attrapé le prince et il le cache en attendant que je me débarrasse de toi. Si tu veux récupérer ton mage, il va falloir commencer par me battre, et ensuite, retrouver mon frère.

- Bordel... grogna le lieutenant en lançant une nouvelle attaque, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, à la fin !? Ce n'est pas MON mage !

Un septième coup de gong étouffa le bruit des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient à nouveau. Attaques, parades et ripostes recommencèrent à s'enchaîner. La concentration plissait à présent le front des deux combattants. Kurogane reculait lentement sous les coups du selesien, mais il ne se laissait pas pour autant dominer. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir se glisser bientôt entre les barrières le séparant des portes du goulet ; il voulait quitter la place très vite, car chaque seconde qui s'écoulait le rapprochait du moment où les troupes du roi Susanoo apparaîtraient à l'extrémité de l'avenue. Et alors, les choses se compliqueraient sérieusement pour tout le monde.

- Tu as dit « attraper », observa-t-il entre deux assauts. Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas là pour le tuer ?

- Non, l'attraper et le ramener à Seles. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop : le roi n'a aucune intention de l'épargner, et il serait préférable pour le prince que mon frère ait pitié de lui et l'achève ici.

- Ton frère, hein ? Et il y a une chance pour ton frère se montre aussi miséricordieux ?

Kamui lui adressa un petit sourire, étrangement doux.

- Aucune.

Au huitième coup de gong, le lieutenant jugea qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur petit jeu et de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il reprit l'initiative et força le tueur, qui dut à nouveau reculer mais parvint à placer un coup de pied vicieux et projeta son adversaire en arrière. Pensant avoir repris l'avantage, Kamui fonça, visant l'abdomen du guerrier. C'était une erreur ; celui-ci l'attendait, prêt à recourir à une de ses bottes secrètes. Lorsque l'assassin arriva à sa hauteur, il se décala pour esquiver, arma son bras et frappa d'un revers, avec la poignée de son arme.

- Shouryuusen !

La technique multiplia sa vitesse et sa force, le coup cueillit son adversaire au creux du ventre si brutalement qu'il fut propulsé en arrière, le souffle coupé, et traversa un pan de la place pour s'écraser contre le pilier d'un auvent. Le bois se fendit dans un craquement, et le jeune homme glissa doucement vers le sol. Mais il ne tomba pas. Ses genoux avaient tenu bon et il se redressa péniblement, étourdi mais toujours conscient.

Tandis qu'il relevait la tête, un frisson parcourut le dos du guerrier. Ce type n'était pas une personne ordinaire. Il s'en doutait déjà mais là... Aucun humain normalement constitué ne se serait relevé après un tel choc. Pourtant, non seulement il était debout, mais il émanait de lui, tout à coup, un sentiment nouveau et effrayant. Il comprit que la situation venait de changer. On ne jouait plus. Cette fois, Kamui avait vraiment décidé de le tuer.

Au neuvième coup de gong, le selesien s'élança, plus rapide que jamais, l'épée pointée vers le torse du lieutenant.

- Halte ! Je vous ordonne de lâcher vos armes !

Le cri claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air glacé de l'hiver, figeant sur place les deux combattants. Ils s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de l'avenue qui vomissait sur la place une troupe conséquente de soldats. Ces derniers se répartissaient déjà le long des murs des immeubles, cherchant à bloquer les issues, tandis que leurs trois officiers, juchés sur leurs montures à l'arrêt, avaient les yeux rivés sur l'assassin aux yeux bleus et son adversaire.

Kurogane jura doucement entre ses dents serrées, et la mine de Kamui lui indiqua clairement que ce dernier n'était pas plus heureux de l'interruption. Mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'attarder sur leurs états d'âme respectifs, car le premier des cavaliers s'avançait vers eux.

- Je vous ai dit de lâcher vos armes, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Cause toujours, fit le guerrier avec un sourire narquois.

L'homme tourna son regard noir dans sa direction, le détailla un instant, puis une expression de surprise passa brièvement sur ses traits et il hocha la tête.

- Lieutenant Kurogane.

- Capitaine...

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer tout ceci ? fit le gradé en embrassant la scène d'un geste de la main.

Le guerrier haussa les épaules.

- On se battait. Vous nous avez interrompus, lâcha-t-il platement.

Cette réponse laconique et d'une concision insolente lui valut un sourire presque invisible de la part du selesien et un regard meurtrier de l'officier.

- Ça, j'aurais pu le deviner sans votre aide. Il va falloir me fournir une explication plus circonstanciée. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous le coup d'un avis de recherche ? Qu'un ordre a été donné par le roi lui-même afin que vous soyez « raccompagné » jusqu'à Suwa pour vous y expliquer sur les raisons de votre subite disparition ? Que vous êtes soupçonné d'avoir aidé un condamné à mort à s'évader ? Que vous...

- Tout ça c'est des foutaises... Des racontars, basés sur du vent. Je n'ai aidé personne à s'évader. Je n'ai jamais trahi le sang royal.

- Cela reste à prouver. Abaissez votre épée, lieutenant, et rendez-vous.

Certain d'être obéi, le capitaine détourna son regard du guerrier, pour le reporter sur le deuxième trublion.

- Vous aussi, jeune homme, déposez votre arme à vos pieds. J'ignore qui vous êtes mais se battre en pleine rue est un délit ; vous devrez en répondre devant la justice. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il avec un air qu'il voulait bon enfant, vous tentiez d'arrêter un individu suspect, vous devriez bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes.

Kamui inclina légèrement la tête de côté en observant l'officier avec un regard étonné. L'espace d'un instant fugace, son adversaire lui trouva un air candide tout à fait surprenant qui lui fit hausser les sourcils. Si les assassins se mettaient à avoir l'apparence d'agneaux, et si les agneaux assénaient, comme celui-là, des coups attestant qu'ils possédaient une force d'ours, on n'allait bientôt plus s'y retrouver. Mais peut-être était-ce après tout une particularité des combattants selesiens, car un certain mage blond entrait, lui aussi, parfaitement, dans les critères de cette description.

- Eh bien ? demanda le cavalier.

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement. Son air agacé était reparu. Puis, sans obtempérer à l'ordre qu'il avait reçu, il pointa un index délateur en direction de Kurogane.

- C'est lui qui a commencé, lâcha-t-il froidement.

Le dixième coup de gong vint soutenir de toute la force de sa voix d'airain cette dénonciation pour le moins puérile. L'accusé saisit la balle au bond.

- Alors là, t'es gonflé ! beugla-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre. C'est toi qui m'as agressé !

Kamui lui dédia un regard de pur mépris.

- Peuh, fit-il comme on crache par terre. Ne te flatte pas. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les gens comme toi.

- « Les gens comme toi » !? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « les gens comme toi » !?

- Inutile que j'essaie de te l'expliquer, c'est trop compliqué pour un cerveau aussi épais que le tien.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le guerrier poussa un rugissement furieux, et chargea, lame en avant. L'assassin fit un bond en arrière tout en ripostant, et le choc des lames retentit à nouveau dans l'air glacé de la place. Le combat était relancé, sous les yeux médusés du capitaine et de ses deux seconds, ainsi que de tous les soldats qui s'étaient postés à l'entrée des rues.

Les deux adversaires avaient eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle, et les assauts s'enchaînaient à un rythme étourdissant. L'affrontement était sans merci, plus brutal à chaque instant, chaque coup cherchait véritablement à toucher, et pourtant, les spectateurs avaient le sentiment d'assister à un ballet magnifique ; les combattants semblaient agir en parfaite harmonie, coups, parades, contre-attaques ou ripostes s'enchaînaient avec une rapidité et une fluidité époustouflantes, sans que l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes paraisse prendre l'avantage.

Assis sur le dos de son cheval, le capitaine se grattait le menton sans perdre les deux bretteurs de vue. Il avait laissé passer sa chance de les arrêter sans faire de remous. Que faire à présent ? Devait-il faire cesser ce duel par la force et mettre tout ce petit monde aux arrêts ? Ou bien devait-il d'abord laisser le lieutenant Kurogane se débarrasser du type très fort qu'il affrontait, et ensuite seulement, le mettre aux arrêts ? Ou alors, peut-être que le type très fort serait victorieux et se débarrasserait du lieutenant Kurogane, qui était aussi très fort, qui avait très mauvais caractère, et qui ne se laisserait pas volontiers mettre aux arrêts ? Le mieux n'était-il pas de les laisser s'entretuer et ensuite d'aller ramasser les morceaux ? Oui mais, et sa gloire personnelle, là-dedans ? Il n'en obtiendrait que peu. Alors que s'il envoyait, maintenant, le lieutenant Maekawa procéder à l'arrestation, il gagnerait au moins le mérite d'avoir pris l'initiative. Mais il risquait de perdre Maekawa, et Maekawa était un lèche-bottes de première qui était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, ce qui était quand même bien agréable.

Il regarda autour de lui. Tous ses hommes étaient fascinés, leur regard suspendu aux gestes des deux combattants. Il fallait bien dire qu'il y avait franchement de quoi, même leur chef avait rarement vu d'engagements de cette qualité. Seulement...

Il se pencha sur sa selle.

- Lieutenant Maekawa, allez chercher deux ou trois archers.

- Oui, Capitaine.

Tandis que les vibrations du onzième coup de gong résonnaient encore dans les oreilles de toute l'assistance, l'officier subalterne fit volter sa monture et partit au petit trot en direction d'une certaine taverne.

Kurogane commençait à se sentir éprouvé, et il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul. Son adversaire ne baissait de régime, mais ses bras minces semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à soulever encore et encore son épée, et son visage fin arborait une expression tendue qu'il n'avait pas quelques instants plus tôt. La fatigue du combat altérait ses traits, son front était couvert de transpiration, mais la barre soucieuse qui s'était formée entre ses yeux ne paraissait pas en rapport avec l'affrontement. Parfois, l'espace d'un battement de cils, son regard s'échappait au-delà de son opposant, parcourant les confins de la place, sans doute à la recherche de celui qu'il avait présenté comme son frère. Il craignait sans doute pour sa sécurité, avec tout ces soldats, et à voir son expression de plus en plus nerveuse, ce dernier n'avait pas reparu.

A son tour, le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour évaluer la situation. Grâce à la petite querelle qui leur avait permis de relancer le combat, ils s'étaient doucement éloignés des gardes et rapprochés des portes et il ne restait plus que quelques coups de gong avant que ces dernières ne se ferment. Si leurs prochains mouvements pouvaient les amener encore un peu plus près, jusqu'à la limite des barrières, ils auraient une chance de s'échapper. Mais il fallait attendre le tout dernier moment, le dernier coup...

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un bruit, quelque part sur sa gauche, presque inaudible, attira son attention. Un glissement, comme celui d'une tuile sur un toit, et un choc mou, une chute, peut-être celle d'un homme dans la neige. Un examen rapide lui apprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Le temps d'un battement de cils, il avait aperçu une silhouette se faufilant le long d'un mur ; elle se rapprochait du cabanon des gardes. Fye... Le blond ne s'était pas fait prendre ! Et il se dirigeait vers les portes. Cela signifiait qu'il était temps pour le guerrier aussi de commencer à battre en retraite.

L'assassin n'avait pas encore remarqué le nouvel arrivant, mais Kurogane constata avec déplaisir que son frère, lui, ne lâchait pas le magicien. A peine celui-ci s'était-il glissé derrière la maisonnette que son poursuivant était apparu à l'emplacement exact où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

La scène s'était déroulée dans le dos de Kamui, pourtant, sans doute averti par l'instinct, celui-ci sourit et son beau visage s'éclaira d'une expression soulagée. A présent, pensa le lieutenant, il allait vouloir en finir rapidement, l'éliminer lui, pour pouvoir s'emparer du blond et se glisser dans le goulet juste avant que le péage ne se ferme. Il ne fallait pas le laisser faire.

Il rassembla ses forces, il devait abattre ses dernières cartes maintenant, faire cesser ce combat, récupérer sa monture qui attendait patiemment près des barrières qu'il ait fini de s'amuser, attraper le mage par le paletot au passage et filer en vitesse. Le douzième coup venait d'être sonné.

- Hama Ryû-oh Jin !

La violence de l'attaque prit le selesien par surprise. Il fit plusieurs bonds en arrière pour essayer de l'éviter, mais il fut tout de même pris dans les flux d'énergie qui s'enroulaient autour de la lame de Kurogane lorsqu'il utilisait cette botte familiale, héritée de l'enseignement de son père. Il glissa sur une plaque de neige tassée, faillit tomber, et dut poser une main en terre devant lui pour rétablir son équilibre.

Quand il releva la tête, il n'était plus le même ; le lieutenant n'était pas le seul à être devenu sérieux.

Il chargea, à une allure vertigineuse. Si rapide que lorsque son adversaire entendit un tintement métallique indiquant qu'il avait laissé tomber son épée sur les pavés, il était déjà sur lui. Ses armes étaient à présent ses mains, dont les doigts se terminaient par de longues griffes acérées qui frôlèrent la poitrine de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de reculer son torse pour ne pas être blessé, et quand il abattit sa lame, Kamui n'était déjà plus là.

Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'ennemi, qui revenait déjà à l'attaque. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les prunelles du selesien étaient devenues dorées, et le sourire de loup qu'il arborait laissait voir une paire de canines trop pointues, animales, anormales. Kurogane n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. Son opposant se mit à le harceler, fouaillant l'air de ses griffes, effleurant plusieurs fois sa gorge, perçant sa garde. Un coup mieux ajusté que les autres laissa une longue estafilade sur son manteau et sa veste, trop près du cœur.

Le lieutenant redoubla de prudence et d'efforts. En une fraction de seconde, il venait de réaliser beaucoup de choses. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos ; il avait commis une erreur. Il pensait que le mage l'avait sous-estimé en disant qu'il ne voulait pas le voir combattre ses deux compatriotes, mais il s'était trompé. Fye l'avait parfaitement jaugé : maintenant que Kamui avait révélé son potentiel, il savait qu'il allait déjà avoir du mal à gagner ce combat. Et si Subaru s'en mêlait, il perdrait.

Et ce n'était pas tout. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent, alors que le selesien le malmenait et ne lui offrait pas la moindre trêve, et que chacun des coups qu'il portait en retour tombait dans le vide, cette impression de froid, l'envie de sang qui émanait de son adversaire, cette peur qui lui prenait le ventre comme si on lui avait enfoncé un glaçon dans les entrailles, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait éprouvé le premier soir de son voyage, près de la vieille grange, juste avant de se laisser surprendre comme un débutant par le magicien. Oh oui, le blond savait de quoi il parlait quand il le mettait en garde contre ces deux... créatures, parce qu'il était exactement comme elles. Pas humain. Ou plutôt, pas tout le temps humain.

Le treizième coup arriva bien trop vite. C'était comme si le temps avait tout à coup décidé de passer en accéléré, comme pour s'accorder au nouveau rythme que Kamui imposait à leur duel. Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il se concentrait pour contrer les assauts répétés, de puis en plus rapides, de plus en plus précis et dangereux, de son adversaire, le lieutenant aperçut soudain un nouveau mouvement, du côté des gardes cette fois. Il y avait des remous dans les troupes du roi Susanoo. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y prêter attention.

Et soudain, tout bascula.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le magicien jaillir de l'arrière du cabanon comme un boulet de canon au milieu des sentinelles, qui s'éparpillèrent à la manière d'une volée de moineaux effrayés. Le blond se campa sur ses jambes écartées, tendit ses bras devant lui et projeta une salve de flèches de glace magique en direction des deux combattants en criant.

- Kuro-chan ! Couche-toi !

Au même instant, il sentit un choc léger dans son dos, entendit quelque chose siffler près de son oreille, puis il glissa, bascula en avant et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le pavement. Au passage, il ceintura Kamui qui lui faisait face – nota mentalement que le selesien avait tout à coup une mine effrayée – et l'entraîna dans sa chute. L'assassin s'écroula lourdement sur le dos, et son adversaire entendit ses poumons se vider sous le choc ainsi qu'un craquement de mauvais augure. Plusieurs nouveaux sifflements passèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis il y eut un violent courant d'air glacé, un son étrange comme un chuintement, suivi du bruit mat de plusieurs impacts, puis, tout à coup, plus rien. Seulement, dans l'atmosphère, la sensation incomparable qui accompagnait le pouvoir du blond.

Une seconde s'écoula comme une éternité gelée et totalement silencieuse. Puis le gong sonna, brisa le charme, et le temps recommença à s'écouler.

Le guerrier haletait, lourdement étendu sur le sol, la tête posée sur le ventre du tueur selesien qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme d'un respiration trop rapide, hachée, douloureuse et sifflante. Une côte cassée, pensa Kurogane, ou même plusieurs. Le choc avait été très rude.

Il releva le front et commença à se redresser lentement, tout en palpant son propre dos et ses propres flancs, pour faire un état des lieux de ses contusions. Ça allait à peu près. Il s'agenouilla sur ses talons. La première chose qu'il vit fut le mage, un genou en terre comme s'il se prosternait, mais le seul maître devant lequel il s'inclinait était son propre épuisement. Livide, pantelant, il peinait pour essayer de se remettre debout mais ses muscles refusaient de coopérer.

Derrière lui, Subaru apparut soudain, mais il passa à ses côtés sans lui prêter attention et se précipita vers son frère qui gisait encore sur le pavé, à moitié assommé par sa chute et gêné pour le poids du lieutenant toujours installé sur lui.

- Kamui ! Est-ce que ça va !?

Le selesien grogna et porta la main à son front. Lorsqu'il la retira, ses doigts étaient pleins de sang. Une longue estafilade lui barrait la tempe droite et ce fut ce détail qui remit l'esprit de Kurogane en marche.

Il regarda autour de lui. A quelques pas, une flèche s'était fichée dans un tas de neige. Lentement, sans se relever car il ne s'en sentait pas encore la force, le guerrier se retourna... et lâcha un « oh » surpris.

Les soldats étaient toujours là, et il pouvait même voir trois d'entre eux qui se tenaient en avant du capitaine, des arbalètes à la main. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient plus les atteindre. Un mur de glace haut comme deux hommes, translucide et bleuté, se dressait désormais entre eux et leurs cibles, sur toute la largeur de la place, leur bloquant le passage. Il n'était pas très épais, il n'avait pas l'air très solide, et on pouvait très nettement y distinguer une bonne demi-douzaine de points de fêlures, ronds et blancs, là où les traits des archers avaient été stoppés.

- Cet enfoiré... grogna le lieutenant en foudroyant le capitaine du regard à travers la paroi magique.

- Merci, lui dit Subaru. Vous avez sauvé mon frère. Sans votre intervention...

- C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est le mage. C'est lui qui...

Il s'interrompit soudain. Tout en parlant, il s'était retourné pour faire face au blond mais l'expression horrifiée de celui-ci l'avait figé sur place. Fye paraissait sous le choc, sonné comme s'il avait pris un coup en pleine figure. Il fit un pas en avant, un autre, tendit la main vers lui...

- Kuro-chan, murmura-t-il, d'une voix blanche, tu... saignes.

Lui, saigner ? Il n'avait mal nulle part. Il suivit la direction du regard de son compagnon, et il vit : effectivement, il y avait une trace de sang sur sa main, il y en avait même sur la manche de son manteau, et sur la jambe de son pantalon, mais... il ignorait d'où elles provenaient. Il n'avait pas touché le visage de Kamui, et le selesien ne portait aucune autre blessure ouverte alors...

La conscience que quelque chose de terrible, venait de se produire s'empara de lui, glaçante, et lui serra la gorge et le coeur. Et au même instant, il sentit un filet de liquide tiède couler le long de ses reins. Il se souvint. L'impact, dans son dos, juste avant la chute. Et il comprit. Ils comprirent, tous les deux en même temps.

Dans le refuge de son haori, le chat ne bougeait plus. Le quatorzième coup de gong lança son appel sinistre.


	11. Les enfants de Kageshi

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Pas taper ! Pas taper ! (ça n'a rien à voir, mais je viens de découvrir – et c'est assez rassurant du moins pour moi – que certaines fautes que j'ai laissées dans mes pages sont imputables à ces saletés d'insertions automatiques... Sérieux, c'est presque pire que le T9. Si ça continue je vais taper mes textes en langage sms. Enfin avant faudra que je fasse des études de smstique).

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Pucca** : Dans ta review du chapitre 3, tu me posais la question au sujet des mots _ninja_, _lieutenant_ et _guerrier_ pour qualifier Kurogane, en me demandant ce qu'il était vraiment. Il me semblait et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je t'avais répondu, qu'il était plus _guerrier_ que _ninja_, car les _ninja_ sont des guerriers-espions qui n'agissent pas ouvertement et, même si cela correspond à la définition de mon Kuro pour cette histoire puisqu'il est l'homme de l'ombre de Tomoyo, il me semblait que dans le manga, il s'affichait plutôt au grand jour comme un _guerrier_.

Or, après vérifications et visionnage de l'OAV2 de Shunraiki, que je n'avais pas encore vu, je confirme ce que j'avais fait au début : Kuro se définit lui même comme un _ninja_ (_shinobi_ est le terme exact qu'il emploie pour se qualifier au tout début de la scène où Tomoyo lui remet Ginryuu), il est donc bien sûr également un _guerrier_, et il joue son rôle d'espion en étant _lieutenant_ dans les troupes du roi Susanoo pour le compte de sa fille. Donc les trois termes lui correspondent bien et le mot ninja va revenir dans mes textes, surtout que c'est bien pratique un qualificatif de plus pour éviter les répétitions.

**Ahelya**, **Swallow** : Cette semaine, promo sur les cuvettes et les lingettes ultra-absorbantes.

**Riri** : Aucun problème hein, tu peux me comparer à Robin Hobb tant que tu veux. Juste dis-le, j'économiserai pour l'acheter de nouvelles bottes parce que mes chevilles vont plus entrer dans celles que j'ai.

**Eva** : Hum, il me semble que tu présumes un peu sur le fait que des vies ne soient pas en danger.

**Krystal-sama : **Moi ? Sadique ? Mais non mais pas du tout ! Enfin... peut-être un petit peu. Légèrement. Sur les bords.

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 11 – Les enfants de Kageshi**

- Non !

Le cri du mage brisa le silence irréel qui était tombé sur la place. Tous les autres sons étaient restés bloqués de l'autre côté du mur de glace.

- Non !

A pas chancelants, Fye s'approcha du lieutenant qui semblait tout à coup changé en statue. Kamui, lui non plus, ne bougeait plus. Toujours allongé sur le pavé, les jambes coincées sous son adversaire qui était assis sur lui, il observait la scène en silence, tandis que son frère, agenouillé à ses côtés, montait la garde, surveillant alternativement la paroi magique et les sentinelles des portes.

Le prince de Seles n'accorda pas un regard à ses deux compatriotes. Face à Kurogane, ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'effondra, assis sur ses talons, sur le pavé gelé. Son visage blême n'exprimait qu'un mélange d'angoisse et d'épuisement. Il tendit la main, effleura le menton du lieutenant bout des doigts.

- Ce n'est pas toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Le brun lui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête. Non, lui n'avait rien mais il n'osait plus bouger, même plus parler, à peine respirer.

- Dieu merci, c'est au moins ça, murmura le magicien d'un ton réellement soulagé, avant de se glisser derrière lui .

Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, écarta les pans de son manteau et fit glisser le long de ses bras, puis l'aida à dégager ses coudes. Tous deux retenaient leur souffle, et les deux selesiens ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

Puis Subaru avança une main vers celle de Fye et la bloqua un instant, avant que Kurogane ne l'écarte sans brutalité, de la poignée de son épée.

- Altesse, il faut faire vite ! dit l'assassin d'un ton alarmé. Ils amènent déjà des haches pour détruire votre sortilège.

- Je sais, répondit le blond tout en desserrant un peu la ceinture de son compagnon afin de pouvoir dégager les pans trop serrés de son haori. Ce sort n'est pas fait pour durer, de toute façon ; il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et Kamui, ça va ?

- Ça va, répondit son frère. Il est un peu sonné.

Il n'était pas le seul. Kurogane n'avait pris aucun coup à la tête, mais il était anéanti. Il sentait trembler les doigts qui le dévêtaient ; l'angoisse du magicien était presque palpable tant elle s'entendait dans sa voix. On pouvait deviner à quel point sa gorge était nouée par la peur et la douleur, et il n'était pas nécessaire de l'avoir en face de soi pour savoir qu'il était encore livide. D'ailleurs, le guerrier ne voulait pas le voir, il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, de cette panique qui couvait au fond de ses prunelles ; et il avait l'impression de ressentir, dans sa propre poitrine, les battements affolés de son cœur.

Pourtant, Fye agissait avec des gestes mesurés, précis et délicats, qui ne trahissaient en rien ses tourments intérieurs, et il trouvait encore le moyen de se soucier de la santé de ses adversaires. Sa maîtrise de lui-même était totale, et inhumaine. Le quinzième coup de gong sonna comme un glas.

Le mage repoussa doucement la veste du guerrier pour pouvoir extirper le chat des plis de l'étoffe et le déposer doucement sur le manteau qu'il avait plié pour faire un coussin. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la manipulait, qu'on détachait précautionneusement ses griffes restées accrochées dans la trame du tissu, qu'on la soulevait et qu'on lui parlait, la petite bête ne bougea pas mais miaula faiblement.

- Ça va aller, Moko-chan...

Un sourire dans la voix, de la fermeté dans le ton, le blond faisait d'un mensonge une œuvre d'art, même pour s'adresser à un animal. Ou peut-être, justement, pour cette raison.

La flèche l'avait touché au ventre, mais pas avec autant de force qu'elle l'aurait dû. Elle avait probablement été ralentie et déviée par le souffle du sortilège lancé pour ériger le mur. Sans quoi elle aurait atteint l'humain à travers le félin, elle se serait fichée dans ses reins, et les aurait certainement tués tous les deux.

Mais la blessure de Mokona était tout de même horrible, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Le trait avait tranché nettement la peau de son ventre sur la longueur d'un pouce et également entaillé les organes, à l'intérieur. La plaie coulait abondamment et le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche avait une effrayante couleur rouge.

Kurogane, enfin libre de ses mouvements, s'était rapidement rhabillé. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le félin, il pâlit notablement et ses sourcils se froncèrent, si fort qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sa main chercha l'épaule du mage penché sur le petit familier et s'y posa. C'était tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Le chat allait mourir. Déjà, sa respiration se faisait difficile, ses bronches engluées dans le sang. Dans quelques minutes, tout serait terminé.

- Je suis vraiment... désolé.

Les mots lui étaient venus naturellement, mais les prononcer lui causa un choc, lui fit réaliser à quel point il était lui-même affecté. Il était un fier guerrier, sûr de lui, et sa devise avait toujours été de vivre sa vie de façon n'avoir ni remords, ni regrets. C'était la première fois depuis fort longtemps qu'il s'excusait après de quelqu'un. Mais là, il se sentait piteux. Tout était de sa faute, et il redécouvrait à quel point le sentiment de culpabilité pouvait être douloureux.

- Si je l'avais posé au lieu de le garder avec moi...

Le mage redressa la tête pour le regarder et le lieutenant fut une nouvelle fois frappé par ce qu'il voyait. Ce visage blessé, tuméfié, hâve, ces lèvres exsangues, ces cernes, cet œil immense écarquillé par le chagrin, c'était trop, trop dur à supporter. Il détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur l'animal blessé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kuro-chan.

Encore une fois, Fye le surprit. Son timbre était clair, calme, un miracle de sang-froid maintenant que ses incertitudes s'étaient évanouies ; le contraste avec son apparence était violent.

- Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le garder avec toi. Si tu l'avais posé, ils l'auraient attrapé. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le protéger, pour nous protéger tous les deux, et je t'en remercie.

- On ne peut plus rien pour lui, maintenant, dit doucement le brun. Je vais faire le nécessaire... pour qu'il ne souffre plus. Tu devrais me laisser me charger de lui et t'en aller, tout de suite. Le temps presse.

- Non...

- Essaie d'être raisonnable, pour une fois. Tu étais déjà épuisé, et tu as usé de magie pour nous sauver alors que c'était hors de tes capacités. Tu ne peux plus rien faire ici, alors ne gâche pas ta seule chance, va-t-en. Je te couvrirai jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment.

Fye leva sur lui un visage buté et secoua la tête, puis il lui fit signe de se pousser pour permettre à Kamui de dégager ses jambes, toujours coincées sous lui.

- Partez, dit-il à Subaru. La porte est encore ouverte, alors partez tout de suite. On se retrouvera sûrement plus tard.

A la grande surprise du guerrier, le selesien acquiesça, se redressa et s'inclina profondément devant le magicien.

- Je suis désolé, pour le chat, dit-il d'un ton où perçait une réelle tristesse. Nous ne voulions pas que les choses se passent de cette façon. Cependant, Altesse, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Nous vous retrouverons et nous vous ramènerons devant votre père.

- Je le sais.

- Vous essaierez, du moins, grogna Kurogane avec un regard assassin.

Subaru lui adressa un signe de tête, puis il glissa son bras sous les épaules de son frère encore étourdi, et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner en direction du goulet. Le seizième coup de gong les accompagnait.

- Ils s'en vont ? Juste comme ça ? fit le lieutenant.

- Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à rester. Ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas me forcer à les suivre, vu les circonstances. Kamui ne peut plus se battre, et mon mur de glace protège leur fuite. C'est le moment idéal pour s'esquiver.

- Je devrais les rattraper et les étriper....

- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas plus de leur faute que de la tienne.

- Tu les défends ? Ces types veulent ta peau !

- J'en doute. Mais ils n'ont probablement pas le choix. Ashura-oh n'est pas... oh, peu importe, Kuro-chan, je suis trop fatigué pour discuter de ça maintenant.

Pendant leur conversation, il avait posé ses doigts de part et d'autre du flanc déchiqueté du chat et il laissait son pouvoir de guérison couler doucement de lui. Il paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement, et pourtant il redoublait d'efforts et, tout en maintenant son sortilège, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil rapides à la paroi de glace, à travers laquelle on voyait distinctement les soldats qui s'acharnaient avec leurs haches. Ils en avaient déjà abattu une bonne épaisseur, cela ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

- Tu vas devoir partir, toi aussi.

- Moi aussi ? Et toi ?

- Non.

- Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, dit le brun, d'un ton calme mais avec fermeté. Je ne te laisse pas ici tout seul. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Fye redressa la tête sans interrompre sa tâche et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il comprenait ce que le lieutenant voulait dire : il ne voulait pas l'abandonner alors qu'il était épuisé et que le chat était mourant. Il savait que le félin avait une grande importance à ses yeux, et il refusait de le laisser affronter sa mort tout seul. Il lui offrait une nouvelle fois son soutien et son amitié et ce geste faillit avoir raison du mage qui reporta très vite son attention sur son petit compagnon blessé, dissimulant derrière les mèches pendantes de ses cheveux trop longs les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? murmura-t-il en espérant que la boule qui lui bloquait la gorge ne s'entendait pas dans sa voix. Tant que les gens – et les chats – ne sont pas morts, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire. Kuro-chan, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. Va chercher ton cheval, tu dois partir tout de suite.

Plus que la demande, ce fut la lassitude dans la voix du mage qui fit baisser pavillon à son compagnon. Cet homme était en train de se vider de ses dernières forces, et pourtant, sa volonté ne faiblissait pas. Il gardait espoir, malgré tout. Il avait une idée, et il voulait la mettre en œuvre jusqu'au bout, malgré la fatigue, malgré les risques immenses qu'il était en train de courir. Il croyait en lui, il comptait sur lui, et ce n'était pas le moment de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Le brun se leva péniblement. Maintenant que son corps se refroidissait, il ressentait les effets de son long combat contre l'assassin de Seles. Et la journée était loin d'être terminée. Le dix-septième coup de gong retentit.

Quand il revint avec l'étalon noir, Fye n'avait pas bougé et la magie coulait toujours depuis ses doigts dans le corps du chat. Pour autant que pouvait en juger le lieutenant, les résultats n'étaient pas flagrants, cependant il se souvenait de ce que son compagnon lui avait expliqué lorsqu'il prodiguait les mêmes soins à Shaolan, quelques jours plus tôt : il ne fallait pas aller trop vite si on ne voulait pas choquer l'organisme du blessé, et sur une petite bête en aussi mauvais état que Mokona, cela devait être opération extrêmement délicate.

Tandis qu'il œuvrait de son mieux, le front plissé par la concentration, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes dont Kurogane ne savait pas s'il les adressait à son familier ou à lui-même, le bruit mou et humide des haches des soldats s'enfonçant dans la glace du mur s'intensifiait. La paroi n'allait pas tarder à céder et le magicien ne faisait pas mine de se redresser. Le lieutenant commença à calculer combien d'hommes il pourrait neutraliser avant de tomber.

Il sursauta lorsque, tout à coup, la main de Fye s'agrippa à son mollet.

- Aide-moi à me lever, s'il te plait.

Le brun lui obéit et, une fois qu'il fut debout, il le garda un instant contre lui, pour lui permettre de raffermir son équilibre sur ses jambes tremblantes d'épuisement. Sa première tentative pour se débrouiller tout seul fut un échec, et il serait tombé sans la vigilance de son ami.

- Pathétique, non ? fit-il avec un petit rire qui sonnait creux.

Le guerrier s'abstint de répondre. Par chance, le deuxième essai fut plus convaincant que le premier, et Fye put se pencher pour ramasser le chat, qu'il enveloppa dans le manteau du lieutenant. Le félin paraissait toujours aussi mal en point. Il râlait à chaque respiration, il restait sans réaction, et il semblait sur le point de mourir. Il le portait dans ses bras avec mille précautions.

- Tu vas partir, Kuro-chan. Et tu vas prendre Moko-chan avec toi.

- Encore une fois, non. Viens avec moi. Le cheval nous portera très bien tous les deux.

- Je dois rester ici.

- Mais enfin pourquoi !? Tu tiens tant que ça à être repris !? Tu veux finir ce que tu as commencé et te faire bouffer par les ours, c'est ça !? Et cet animal a besoin de toi, de ta magie de guérison.

Il avait crié, mais ce fut avec le plus grand calme que Fye lui répondit.

- Je ne peux plus rien pour lui. Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Je suis loin d'être remis, mon pouvoir n'est pas revenu, et tout ce que j'avais, je l'ai usé pour bâtir ce mur de glace et refermer un peu les blessures de Moko-chan. Il me reste à peine de quoi couvrir votre fuite alors...

Il s'interrompit pour ne pas forcer sa voix et laisser l'écho du dix-huitième coup de gong se dissiper dans l'atmosphère, puis il reprit d'un ton plus ferme, comme s'il venait de puiser dans de nouvelles réserves de volonté pour pouvoir exposer ses arguments.

- On est en pleine ville. L'intérêt, c'est qu'il y a du monde autour de nous. Tu vois, comme ces sentinelles, là, et les civils qui sont aux fenêtres. Même si je suis selesien, et même si je suis sans doute le pire des démons à leurs yeux, les soldats n'oseront pas m'exécuter publiquement ici. Ils vont me faire prisonnier, et ils vont vouloir me ramener à Suwa pour me présenter devant le roi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est la guerre, et tu as été désigné comme responsable de tout ce bordel...

- Oh, je ne doute pas qu'ils me massacreraient s'ils me trouvaient seul au coin d'un bois. Mais ici, au grand jour et devant tout le monde, ils n'oseront pas. Pas si je me rends. Ils me captureront et ils me renverront à Suwa. Ils ne le feront pas par amour des choses bien faites, par respect d'une justice bien appliquée, ni même par crainte d'une sanction, mais ils le feront pour se faire remarquer par Sa Majesté. Pour avoir l'honneur de se tenir debout devant leur souverain, dans la grande cour, avec leur prisonnier.

- Et alors ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a de bien là-dedans ?

- Je vais faire barrage jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité dans le goulet, les portes fermées, puis je me rendrai. Tant que je serai entre leurs mains, je ne risquerai aucune autre attaque, que ce soit par les hommes d'Ashura-oh ou par une des équipes d'élite qui me recherchent. Et puis, regarde autour de toi. Cette ville n'est qu'un poste de péage, elle est toute petite. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de moi, selon toi ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de prison digne de ce nom ici, s'il y en a seulement une. Ils vont sûrement me garder à leur campement le temps de s'organiser pour mon rapatriement, et...

- … et si tu t'es évadé des cachots du palais Shirasagi...

- … tu imagines bien que je n'aurai aucun mal à m'évader d'une tente militaire, termina le mage avec un tout petit sourire, avant de retrouver une expression grave et triste. Je te rejoindrai dès que possible, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas avant demain matin, au mieux. Que je parvienne à m'échapper ou non, je dois me reposer, sans quoi mes jours à moi aussi seront en danger, et je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir d'épuisement. Alors, en attendant mon retour, Kuro-chan, s'il te plait, trouve un endroit pour te cacher et surtout, surtout, je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas mourir le chat. Je l'ai un peu soigné mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire, loin de là. Il va avoir besoin de ton aide. Et même si tu vois qu'il souffre, même si tu crois que ce serait mieux de... mettre fin à son calvaire, je t'en conjure, ne fais rien. Garde-le en vie, coûte que coûte et quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu fais ça, alors je serai prêt à reconsidérer ta proposition au sujet de...

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Kurogane l'avait écouté avec attention, et il avait entendu la panique percer enfin dans sa voix. Le mage était à bout, il allait craquer après s'être si vaillamment battu contre lui-même, et le lieutenant ne voulait pas voir ça. Il avait pris sa décision. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, et il l'attira contre sa poitrine, pour un court instant, lui coupant la parole.

- Pas besoin de marchander, dit-il doucement, avec un demi-sourire. Je vais faire ce que tu me demandes, puisqu'il semblerait que, de toute façon, je sois incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit.

- Merci... murmura le blond contre son torse, d'une voix misérable, la gorge nouée.

- Comment tu feras pour me retrouver ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tant que le chat est avec toi, je te retrouverai, à coup sûr.

- Un de ces jours, je percerai ton secret, je découvrirai ce qu'il y a entre cet animal et toi.

- J'en suis certain.

- C'est toujours ce que tu souhaites ?

Une expression de réelle surprise, presque de stupeur, s'afficha sur le visage du mage, mais disparut si rapidement que le lieutenant se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvée. Puis il sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Si je te l'ai demandé...

Le guerrier le lâcha, se mit en selle, puis tendit les bras pour prendre le chat qu'il cala contre lui comme il l'aurait fait avec un bébé. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient plus, gênés par cette brève effusion et conscients qu'à cet instant, aucun des deux ne se maîtrisait suffisamment pour être capable de cacher ses sentiments. Ils se respectaient trop pour infliger de telles atteintes à leur pudeur.

- Le mur est en train de céder, dit Fye après un soupir alors que les bruits de haches se faisaient toujours plus audibles. Pars tout de suite, je vais retenir les soldats le temps que les portes du goulet se referment.

Sa voix était à nouveau ferme, et le guerrier se risqua à poser un œil sur lui. Le blond était tourné vers les troupes du roi, déjà concentré sur la nouvelle tâche qu'il avait à accomplir. Kurogane en fut vaguement écœuré. Même lui, qui avait pourtant vécu toute sa vie selon un mode de vie strict et interdisant les épanchements, était incapable de se dominer à ce point. Et, malgré la situation, un nouveau petit sourire apparut un coin de ses lèvres. Si Fye parvenait à ses fins, s'il montait sur le trône de Seles, le Pays des Neiges aurait un grand roi.

- Hé, le mage, n'en fais pas trop, d'accord ? Si tu te fais tuer, tout ça n'aura été qu'un énorme gâchis.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire tuer. Va, maintenant, Kuro-chan, pars vite.

Les rênes dans une seule main, l'autre maintenant le précieux manteau contre sa poitrine, le lieutenant fit volter sa monture et s'éloigna. Les sentinelles du péage ne cherchèrent pas à l'arrêter, pas plus qu'elle ne l'avaient fait pour les deux assassins selesiens. Le combat incroyable auquel elles venaient d'assister les avait convaincues de leur impuissance, et aucune ne souhaitait se frotter au démon aux yeux grenats, surtout quand il arborait une expression aussi terrible.

L'avant-dernier coup de gong retentit au moment où l'étalon noir franchissait les lourdes portes du goulet, qui commencèrent à se refermer lentement dans un raclement de pierre frottant contre la pierre, accompagné de tintements de chaînes et de grincements de poulies. Dans son dos, Kurogane perçut tout de même une clameur triomphante, et un courant d'air lui apporta la sensation si particulière qui accompagnait la magie du blond. Le mur de glace était tombé, Fye était au combat, et lui, il fuyait...

Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage douloureux du chat qui haletait entre ses bras, les yeux mi-clos, sa petite langue rose pendant entre ses mâchoires entrouvertes et dégoulinant de sang, toute amertume le quitta. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, de petites dents se refermant doucement sur son index, une musaraigne déposée à ses pieds, un petit jeu tout doux pendant une pause déjeuner... Ce n'était qu'un animal, et pourtant, il faisait partie de la troupe, il y avait sa place, au même titre que Chii, Shougo ou même Fye. C'était un camarade tombé au combat, et il fallait prendre grand soin de lui.

- T'inquiète pas, fit le brun en lui grattant doucement le menton. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Il releva la tête. Devant lui s'étirait le long ruban pavé de gris de la route Kageshi, encadré par ses parois de roches en formes de boules, violacées et poreuses. Kurogane fit un rapide calcul. Une demi-heure, probablement, s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était entré en ville – une demi-heure ! Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une année -, et il devait lui rester environ une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement.

Dans peu de temps, le dernier coup de gong signalerait que les portes du goulet étaient closes, et elles ne se rouvriraient pas dans ce sens de circulation avant le lendemain. En revanche, même si le soir tombait vite, il était encore tôt et une vague de voyageurs venant du nord était à prévoir, en début de nuit. Il ne devait donc pas traîner en route, sous peine de les croiser, ce qui ne serait pas sans risques puisqu'il savait désormais avec certitude que son signalement avait été donné et une qu'accusation était portée contre lui. Il devrait à présent redoubler de précautions.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il s'avançait trop, il risquait de retomber sur Kamui et Subaru, qui allaient à pied et ne progressaient probablement pas très vite, vu l'état du premier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les revoir, pas maintenant, avec Mokona dans cet état. Fye semblait leur accorder une certaine confiance, les créditer d'une sorte de code d'honneur, mais lui était bien plus méfiant.

Et ce n'était pas là le seul problème. Il ne savait pas quelle sorte d'accueil lui serait réservé, quand il arriverait à Ayama, à la sortie du goulet. Les deux selesiens n'agissaient peut-être pas seuls, et ils étaient apparemment à Nihon depuis quelques temps, bien avant l'arrestation de Fye à Suwa. Peut-être l'espionnaient-ils depuis longtemps ? Peut-être avaient-ils un réseau bien organisé, capable d'informer leur maître très rapidement des faits et gestes de son fils, et de recevoir également ses instructions dans des délais très brefs. Peut-être Ashura avait-il laissé d'autres agents en sentinelles sur la route de Seles, chargés de barrer le passage au magicien s'il tentait de regagner son pays et de s'emparer de lui ? Dans ce cas, Ayama était un point stratégique d'une importance égale à Kageshi, et tout aussi dangereux. Fye y était peut-être attendu. Le chat, également, puisque, si on s'en référait au comportement des deux frères, il avait presque autant d'importance que son maître.

Échapper à un traquenard pour tomber dans un autre n'était pas une perspective particulièrement réjouissante, surtout avec un animal mourant sur les bras.

Le ninja regarda autour de lui, cherchant une idée pour se sortir du pétrin. Mais Kageshi n'offrait pas vraiment d'échappatoires. On entrait par un côté, on ressortait par l'autre et point final. De chaque côté de la route, il n'y avait que de la roche, de la roche et encore de la roche. Sauf...

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du cavalier. En fait, il y avait peut-être une autre possibilité. Il talonna sa monture et se remit en route, au pas pour ne pas bousculer le blessé. A plusieurs reprises, il s'arrêta et se pencha sur sa selle pour examiner les pavés et les étais, puis reprit son chemin. Enfin, au bout d'un quart d'heure environ de ce manège, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une profonde anfractuosité qui déchirait la paroi du goulet. Il y était.

Il mit pied à terre avec précautions. Une grille en fer forgé munie d'une grosse serrure fermait la faille, par ailleurs suffisamment haute et large pour livrer le passage à un homme de sa corpulence, à condition de ne pas s'amuser à faire des bonds partout ou à marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Le guerrier fit sauter le loquet d'un coup de botte bien ajusté, et le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un gobelet en métal posé en équilibre sur le haut du battant tomba en provoquant un boucan d'enfer qui se répercuta contre les parois de l'espèce de tunnel. Simple mais efficace ; si tout Kageshi n'était pas au courant de sa présence, il aurait de la chance. Il râla copieusement et en déduisit que ces lieux n'étaient peut-être pas aussi déserts qu'il l'avait espéré, mais il n'avait, de toute façon, pas de meilleure alternative.

Avant de se glisser dans le boyau, il retira son paquetage de sa selle pour l'emporter avec lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire au sujet de l'étalon noir, qui ne pourrait pas le suivre mais qui ne devait pas non plus rester tout seul au milieu de la voie sous peine de trahir sa ruse. Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il devait suivre son intuition et essayer de voir où menait le passage qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il avait déjà sa petite idée à ce sujet, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent rapidement, quand il trouva sur sa gauche une nouvelle ouverture. Les roches rondes qui s'amoncelaient les unes sur les autres au-dessus de sa tête formaient une voûte pleine de fissures, à travers lesquelles la lumière du jour finissant perçait un peu, lui permettant d'apercevoir au moins une petite partie du décor autour de lui. La béance noire qu'il avait repérée donnait sur une petite salle, une sorte de caverne, dont le sol avait été foulé par de nombreux pieds. La terre y était tassée et couverte d'empreintes. Dans une niche naturelle d'assez grande taille, on avait entassé des chiffons, de vieux pots, et divers autres objets de rebut. Peu importait. L'endroit était exactement ce dont il avait besoin : un abri, loin des regards indiscrets, où il pourrait se poser tranquillement et s'occuper du chat.

Du moins le crut-il pendant quelques instants, avant d'avoir, tout à coup, le sentiment très vif qu'une personne se tenait dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement, mais sans pouvoir porter la main à son arme car le fardeau qu'il avait sur les bras l'en empêchait. Dans la pénombre du boyau, il aperçut une petite silhouette. Un enfant ? Était-ce lui qui avait confectionné le système d'alarme rudimentaire du portail ?

- Qui es-tu ? demanda une voix de jeune garçon, confirmant sa première impression.

- Kurogane.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est chez nous, va-t-en ! aboya le môme.

- Chez vous ? Qui ça, « vous » ?

- C'est pas tes affaires ! Pars !

- Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici.

Entre ses bras, le chat miaula faiblement, mais ce son n'échappa pas au gamin qui se dissimulait toujours dans les ombres profondes du couloir. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix, cette fois, plus curieuse qu'agressive.

- C'est mon chat. Il est gravement blessé. Je cherche un endroit où m'abriter pour pouvoir le soigner tranquillement.

- Ayama.

- C'est trop loin. Il souffre beaucoup et il perd beaucoup de sang. Il ne tiendra pas jusque là-bas.

- Fais voir.

Le garçon s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, rassemblé sur lui-même, prêt à détaler comme un lapin au moindre geste suspect, mais le guerrier se contenta de s'accroupir pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il portait dans le manteau serré contre sa poitrine. Quand l'enfant se pencha sur lui, il put voir son visage. Il avait des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, des joues pleines, de grands yeux couleur de noisette et un jolie bouche rose aux lèvres charnues. Il n'avait pas dix ans, mais son visage à la peau claire affichait un air déterminé, malgré sa peur flagrante.

- Hé, le mioche, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

- Je suis pas tout seul, fit l'intéressé en tendant un doigt crasseux pour toucher la fourrure sur le crâne du chat.

Il avait beaucoup perdu de son agressivité.

- J'ai pourtant bien vérifié en venant, il n'y a pas de traces de travaux récents de ce côté du goulet. Les prisonniers sont donc hébergés de l'autre côté, vers Ayama. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un dans cette partie des servitudes.

- C'est bien parce que les prisonniers sont à l'autre bout qu'on est là, nous autres.

- Qui ça ?

- Ma famille et moi.

Le brun arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

- Vous êtes nombreux ?

- Je sais pas. Je sais pas compter.

- Je vois. Alors, je peux rester ? Je dois soigner le chat.

- Pourquoi tu veux le soigner ?

- C'est évident, non ?

- Tu ferais mieux de...

Le garçon fit le geste de se trancher la gorge avec le pouce.

- Impossible, répondit le ninja. J'ai promis à son maître de le garder en vie.

- Je croyais qu'il était à toi, le chat.

- C'est celui d'un très bon ami, en réalité. Alors, je peux rester ?

- D'accord. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te faire la causette. J'm'en vais, j'ai pas le goût à regarder une bête souffrir.

- Eh, gamin, si t'es là, ça veut dire que toi et les autres vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous nourrir et de boire...

- Compte pas sur nous pour te filer à bouffer.

- Je me demandais si vous aviez de l'eau, c'est tout. J'en ai besoin pour nettoyer les blessures du chat. Et aussi de quoi faire du feu. Pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

- On a du bois, et on a de l'eau. Je vais dire à ma femme de te les apporter.

- Ta... femme !? s'écria le lieutenant en écarquillant les yeux.

- Saya. On s'est mariés l'été dernier.

- Oh... euh... hum... félicitations.

- Merci. Je vais parler à Saya. Reste ici, c'est défendu pour toi d'aller plus loin dans le tunnel.

- D'accord.

Et le garçon disparut, sous les yeux médusés du lieutenant.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à connaître le secret qui se cachait dans les entrailles de la faille Kageshi, de part et d'autre du goulet : tout un réseau de tunnels et de salles souterraines naturelles que l'on avait aménagés pour héberger les condamnés aux travaux forcés qui se chargeaient d'entretenir les parois et la chaussée. Il y en avait partout, tout le long du passage, et on y logeait les bagnards en fonction de la localisation des ouvrages à réaliser. Il suffisait de trouver un endroit où aucune rénovation ou réparation n'était pratiquée pour pouvoir se procurer un abri, inconfortable, certes, mais des plus discrets. Seuls les officiers chargés de la surveillance des condamnés connaissaient ces refuges, strictement interdits aux civils.

Kurogane, lui, en avait entendu parler par hasard, en surprenant une conversation dont il n'aurait pas dû être témoin entre Tomoyo et son père. Il avait gardé l'information pour lui, soigneusement rangée dans un recoin de sa tête bien faite, en se disant qu'elle pourrait un jour lui être utile. Et ce jour était arrivé... mais la présence du gamin était une vraie surprise. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, lui et sa soi-disant famille, était un mystère complet. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air de faire partie des condamnés, et d'ailleurs, ils étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir pu faire l'objet de peines aussi dures.

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait. Non, en fait, c'était même une bonne chose qu'ils soient là. Ce gosse avait prétendu être ici chez lui, et sous-entendu qu'il se cachait des prisonniers qui vivaient dans ces mêmes servitudes. Il avait mentionné une famille, et celle-ci semblait disposer d'une certaine organisation. S'il pouvait les amadouer, ces gosses pourraient peut-être lui être utiles.

De sa main libre, il vida sur le sol le contenu de la niche, écarta les objets cassés pour ne garder que les chiffons, en fit un tas sur le sol, et déposa dessus son manteau, puis il s'agenouilla pour examiner les blessures du chat, mais avec la faible luminosité qui s'échappait des fissures, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il avait besoin d'une torche ou d'une lanterne.

Il se releva brusquement, se cogna la tête au plafond et jura entre ses dents serrés.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda une petite voix féminine, dans son dos.

Il se retourna. Une gamine se tenait dans l'ouverture du couloir. Elle portait un seau, et elle traînait derrière elle une sorte de bâche sur laquelle on avait entassé des branchages et des bûches. Ce devait être Saya, l'épouse... Neuf ans, au maximum.

- Non, ça va, répondit le ninja, perturbé par l'apparition de la fillette.

- C'est votre eau et votre bois. Il est bien sec, c'est du bois de l'an dernier.

- Mets-le dans ce coin. Et après, va rejoindre ton... - non, vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à le dire -, enfin va rejoindre les autres.

Il voulait être seul. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle voit l'horrible plaie sur le ventre du félin. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie qu'elle le surprenne, lui, avec sur le visage une expression non maîtrisée. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte...

- Hé, petite.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Les ouvriers qui font les travaux ont bien des bêtes.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Donc il doit y avoir pas loin d'ici un endroit où je pourrais abriter mon cheval.

- Oui.

- Tu peux... t'en occuper ? Il est dehors, juste devant le portail. Tu sais t'occuper des chevaux ?

- Oui, monsieur.

L'instant suivant, elle avait disparu. Kurogane jeta un regard vaguement écœuré vers l'ouverture de la salle. Des gosses planqués dans les entrailles de Kageshi, un mini-couple de jeunes mariés, et puis quoi ? C'était quoi, encore, cette histoire de dingue ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Il se redressa, prudemment, cette fois, et se dirigea vers le tas de bois. Il en tira une branche épaisse, l'enveloppa dans les vieux chiffons, puis tira de son paquetage une fiole dont il répandit le contenu sur les étoffes, et battit sa pierre à briquet. Sa torche s'enflamma aussitôt, éclairant la caverne, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Les enfants... Ils étaient toujours généreux, surtout s'il s'agissait d'animaux blessés. La réserve de combustible était suffisante pour tenir deux ou trois jours. Il se dépêcha d'allumer un petit feu.

Puis il fit le compte des affaires qu'il avait en sa possession. Un couteau de chasse, une petite trousse de premiers secours, un peu de viande séchée et de fromage dur – il en emportait toujours quelques réserves, même lorsqu'il partait avec une intendance compétente comme pouvait l'être le couple Shougo et Primera, car on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer en cours de route -, une petite gamelle en métal qui allait lui être très utile pour faire chauffer son eau, un gobelet en bois laqué, un petit étui contenant ses baguettes, une carte de Nihon et une carte de Seles, un nécessaire de couture pour ses cuirs et ses vêtements, et, bien cachée tout au fond de ses fontes, une petite bourse de soie violette brodée d'élégants motifs en forme de héron blanc qui contenait son bien le plus précieux – à l'exception de son sabre, Ginryuu -, un porte-bonheur que Tomoyo lui avait offert lorsqu'il était entré à son service. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être sentimental, mais pour rien au monde il ne s'en serait séparé.

Son inventaire fait, il s'attaqua à celui du sac que Chii lui avait remis à l'intention du mage. Elle avait mentionné qu'il contenait des vêtements appartenant à son maître, alors avec un peu de chance il pourrait y trouver du linge propre pour faire des pansements. Il trouva en effet des habits : le pantalon noir et la tunique en laine noire que le blond portait le soir où ils s'étaient battus dans la neige, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes, un étrange bandeau ressemblant à un cache-œil, un livre écrit dans un langage inconnu de lui, une trousse contenant le matériel indispensable pour faire du feu, une aumônière contenant probablement des effets très personnels du blond, qu'il se garda bien d'ouvrir, et dans le fond, soigneusement pliée, une cape épaisse doublée de fourrure. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il la prit sans la déplier et l'utilisa comme coussin pour poser le félin, puis il récupéra son manteau. Tant pis si le vêtement était taché de sang ; il n'avait plus que sa veste déchirée sur le dos et il grelottait dans la salle obscure que le feu n'avait pas encore réchauffée. Avec sa gamelle, il puisa une ration d'eau dans le seau et se désaltéra longuement. Le liquide avait un goût de neige fondue. Il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis remplit à nouveau le récipient et le cala comme il put sur les tisons pour faire bouillir le liquide. Enfin, il retourna s'asseoir près du chat pour l'examiner.

L'animal haletait toujours, les paupières mi-closes, mais il était parfaitement conscient et il parut content de le voir. Il cligna de ses yeux dorés, miaula faiblement, et fit un geste de la patte, comme pour le saluer. Le cœur brisé, le lieutenant passa un doigt sur sa fourrure tachée de rouge, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher aux endroits meurtris.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Le mage et cette fille t'ont confié à moi parce qu'ils me croient capable de veiller sur toi mais...

Tout doucement, du bout de l'index, avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il lui caressait le front, grattait derrière ses oreilles, et soudain, il perçut un timide ronronnement. Le chat était content. L'homme, lui, était au bord des larmes.


	12. Le chat aux yeux dorés

**Titre : Sept-Royaumes**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp, et tout pareil que dans le chap. 1 !

* * *

**Note** : Attention, si l'ensemble de cette fanfiction est seulement de rating T, les scènes de ce chapitre méritent, à mon sens, un bon petit rating M. Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous. Et non, les petites perverses, ne vous réjouissez pas trop, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, la première partie de ce chapitre n'est absolument pas glamour. Elle est même plutôt dégueu.

Ah, j'édite : j'ai oublié de dire que j'ai mis un petit plan sur mon blog. http : // nandra .over-blog. com/ article -monde -terre -43911324. html

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Eva et Riri** : Bon, les jumelles maléfiques là, si en plus vous vous mettez à poser les mêmes questions maléfiques, je vais jamais m'en sortir :p

**Swallow** : Voilà, tout juste sortie du four...

**Yuuichan** : Eh ben allez, puisque tu es prête, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

**Pikshii** : Je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes interrogations :)

Pour me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours le même bouton !

* * *

**Sept-Royaumes – Chapitre 12 – Le chat aux yeux dorés**

Kurogane remua, resserrant machinalement sur lui les plis de son manteau. Il avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour le chat. Avec des compresses qu'il avait tirées de sa trousse de secours et de l'eau bouillie, il s'était appliqué à nettoyer sa blessure. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'elle s'était un peu refermée. Même alors qu'il n'était pas avec eux, la magie de Fye continuait à agir et à reconstituer lentement les chairs de son petit compagnon aux yeux dorés. Mais le lieutenant doutait que cela soit suffisant.

« Garde-le en vie, coûte que coûte et quoi qu'il arrive »... C'était facile à dire, et bien moins simple à réaliser. Le guerrier avait quelques notions des premiers soins à donner à un blessé, mais après cela, que faire ? Que faire quand il voyait le pauvre Mokona chercher désespérément sa respiration, alors qu'il semblait se noyer dans son propre sang ? Cependant, le magicien avait été très clair, et il aimait cette bestiole plus que sa propre vie. Il l'aimait au point d'être resté en arrière et d'avoir pris des risques insensés pour elle, au point de s'en séparer et de confier son salut à un autre ; une décision qui n'avait sûrement pas été facile à prendre. Alors il fallait faire lui confiance, comme le blond faisait confiance au chat, et comme il lui faisait confiance à lui, sans qu'il en ait jamais compris la raison. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi une telle sérénité dans le regard du mage quand il croisait le sien ?

En tout cas, en ce qui concernait le félin, il semblait que sa foi était bien placée : il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et il combattait son épuisement, minute après minute ; il se battait pied à pied pour sa survie avec une volonté digne de celle dont son maître faisait preuve.

Une fois l'animal nettoyé, l'hémorragie apparemment tarie, réchauffé et bien installé, le ninja n'avait pas osé aller plus loin. Devait-il recoudre la blessure ou laisser le sortilège de guérison agir seul ? Fallait-il poser un bandage ou laisser la plaie à l'air libre ? Fye n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, et le brun ne savait pas que faire. Il y avait des dommages internes, et en attendant que le magicien les rejoigne, il valait peut-être mieux s'abstenir d'encourager les bords de la plaie à se ressouder, car il serait ensuite peut-être nécessaire de tout défaire pour pouvoir atteindre les organes abîmés, en infligeant ainsi de nouvelles souffrances à cette pauvre créature. Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses interrogations, Kurogane avait décidé de ne rien précipiter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Prendre son mal en patience, soutenir Mokona dans sa lutte et ne pas perdre espoir.

Finalement, la fatigue et la chaleur du feu avaient eu raison du lieutenant et il s'était assoupi, adossé contre la paroi de la salle, pelotonné dans son manteau.

Il ne dormit pas longtemps, quelques minutes, une demi-heure tout au plus. Le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond l'éveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé, puis sursauta. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir !? Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le chat.

Et son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine. L'animal n'avait pas bougé. Il reposait toujours sur le manteau du mage et les reflets du feu teintaient son pelage de nuances dorées. Mais il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il hoquetait violemment. Du sang coulait à nouveau de sa bouche tandis qu'il grondait et râlait. Ses pattes tremblaient et ses griffes sortaient et se rétractaient sans cesse, avec des mouvements convulsifs. Le guerrier se précipita vers lui, mais n'osa pas le toucher. Il semblait souffrir atrocement.

- Doucement ! Doucement, calme-toi ! Ça va aller.

Des mots creux, des mensonges, et de toute façon, l'animal ne l'écoutait pas. Kurogane l'observa un instant, complètement désemparé. Comment se faire comprendre d'un chat !? On ne pouvait pas le raisonner comme un humain alors que faire ? Comment l'apaiser ? Tout ce dont il était capable, c'était de promener ses mains au-dessus de lui, à la recherche d'un point de chute, de quelque chose d'utile, n'importe quoi... Puis, soudainement, il se redressa et se frotta les paupières. Il devait être mal réveillé, car il lui semblait que Mokona grandissait à vue d'œil. Non seulement ça, mais...

Éberlué par ce qui se déroulait devant lui, le lieutenant recula de plusieurs pas tandis que le chat se tortillait douloureusement et... se métamorphosait. Ses membres s'allongeaient, se dépliaient, devenaient des bras, des jambes ; ses poils disparaissaient pour céder la place à une peau claire et glabre ; son visage s'étirait, tout son corps changeait d'apparence et tout à coup, il ne fut plus là.

Cela n'avait pas pris plus d'une minute, mais à la place du félin, à demi étendu sur le manteau de fourrure et à moitié sur le sol, roulé en boule sur le côté, il y avait Fye. Nu comme un ver, les bras croisés sur la plaie béante de son ventre, ses ongles, dans sa douleur, écorchant la peau de ses flancs, le blond se tordait de souffrance et vomissait du sang.

- Merde... souffla le guerrier, sous le choc.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort, mais sa voix fit réagir le blessé. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fauve : dorés, dangereux, et le gauche n'avait pas de pupille. Son visage ne portait pas non plus le moindre souvenir du combat contre les hommes en noir près de la rivière. Non, réalisa le ninja, ce n'était pas Fye.

Cette... créature avait les mêmes traits, les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même silhouette élancée et la même peau au teint clair, mais c'était l'Autre, celui dont il soupçonnait l'existence depuis quelques jours déjà, celui qui l'avait tant effrayé, un soir, près d'une vieille grange, celui contre qui il s'était battu dans la neige, dont il avait entraperçu les traits dans un rayon de lune. Celui qui lui avait demandé de percer son secret.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le lieutenant sortit de sa torpeur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être impressionné, choqué, ou même surpris, de s'interroger, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Ce type était en train d'agoniser devant lui, le ventre fendu en deux, tout en retenant ses entrailles avec ses mains pour les empêcher de tomber sur le sol. Il avait besoin d'aide. Tout de suite.

- Ne bouge pas ! s'exclama le brun, en rampant sur les mains et les genoux pour le rejoindre.

Puis il le prit par les épaules, doucement, pour l'allonger sur le dos, l'obliger à étendre ses jambes sur son manteau, à détacher ses bras de sa blessure pour qu'il puisse l'examiner. Et le blond lâcha prise, s'abandonna entre ses mains, en confiance ou à moitié mort.

Kurogane retint un juron en évaluant l'étendue des dégâts provoqués par la métamorphose. Sous forme de chat, c'était déjà impressionnant, mais là... c'était vraiment terrible, même pour un soldat aguerri comme lui, qui avait vu beaucoup de choses abominables pendant la guerre. La plaie externe s'était élargie, déchirée, les dommages internes... on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, mais l'hémorragie était revenue. Il pissait le sang, une vraie fontaine, et son abdomen commençait à se remplir.

Mais les yeux de l'homme-chat étaient fixés sur son visage, il devait garder son sang-froid, il ne pouvait pas trahir la moindre réaction.

- C'est à ce point ?

Loupé. La voix était un murmure, la question purement rhétorique. Il savait qu'il était à l'article de la mort, et que ses derniers moments ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Inutile de chercher à lui mentir.

- Ouais.

Le lieutenant se força à affronter le regard du blond, et se permit même un très léger sourire.

- Alors, finalement, qui tu es, toi ?

- Personne. Je n'existe pas.

- D'accord. Et tu as un nom ?

- Yuui.

- Je voulais découvrir ton secret, mais... pas de cette manière.

Il retira son manteau qu'il roula en boule, puis il passa ses mains sous la tête de son compagnon pour y glisser ce coussin improvisé. Peau froide, nuque humide, et des cheveux étonnamment doux, comme ceux d'un enfant. Il l'installa du mieux qu'il put, puis il recouvrit le bas de son corps avec sa couverture de voyage, suffisamment pour ménager sa pudeur, tout laissant la blessure à l'air libre.

Kurogane faillit ricaner face à la vanité de son geste. La notion de pudeur n'était pas vraiment de circonstance ici, face à cet homme dont l'intérieur s'offrait sans la moindre barrière à la vue de quiconque avait assez de courage pour poser les yeux sur lui. Et il n'était plus question de dignité. Malgré le feu qui brûlait de façon fort satisfaisante, le blond était glacé et grelottait. La souffrance déformait ses traits, cernait ses joues et plombait son teint. Il claquait des dents, haletait et, par moments, bloquait sa respiration pour étouffer un gémissement. Jamais il ne tiendrait jusqu'à l'arrivée du mage.

Le guerrier s'efforçait de conserver son calme. Ce n'était pas facile. Mais alors qu'il désespérait, la main couverte de sang de Yuui se posa sur son poignet, attirant son attention. Et il lui sourit.

- Kuro-chan... Je dois voir Chii...

- Elle n'est pas ici. Il n'y a que moi. Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Vaguement.

- Pour échapper aux gardes du roi, j'ai dû me séparer du reste du groupe. Mais arrivés à l'entrée du goulet, toi et moi... enfin, l'autre toi et moi, et toi... ton chat... bref, on est tombés sur deux types de Seles, des assassins d'après ce que tu... non ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Mon frère... Fye est mon jumeau.

- D'accord. Pendant que je me battais avec un des deux types, les soldats sont arrivés avec des archers et ont tiré des flèches sur nous. Ton frère nous a protégés avec un mur de glace mais tu as... enfin le chat... a quand même été touché par une flèche. Et voilà. Le mage t'a confié à moi en me disant de te cacher et de te garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse nous rejoindre, et il est resté en arrière pour retenir les soldats. Je suppose que maintenant, il a dû se transformer en chat pour leur échapper. J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'il s'est évadé de la prison du palais Shirasagi. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?

- Kuro-chan, fit doucement le blond avec un petit sourire, où est Chii ?

La voix était la même que Fye, mais, peut-être à cause de la douleur, ses inflexions un peu différentes. Toutefois, Yuui lui parlait doucement, patiemment, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant affolé, et finalement, le ninja ne se sentait pas autrement. Il était sous le choc, mais le calme du blessé l'aidait un peu.

- Elle est restée en arrière, hors de la ville. Même si elle essayait, elle ne pourrait pas venir cette nuit. On est dans le goulet Kageshi. Entre les deux portes, dans un refuge qui sert pour les ouvriers. Personne ne pourra nous atteindre ici avant demain... sauf, peut-être, ton frère, s'il est un chat.

- C'est vraiment... un problème.

- Je crois que tu as des ennuis bien plus graves que l'absence de cette gamine.

- Non...

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Yuui eut un petit rire qui se transforma en une horrible toux chargée de bulles de sang.

- Kuro-chan... Tu vas devoir... la remplacer.

- Hein !? Non mais ça va pas !? s'exclama le guerrier en virant à une belle couleur de tomate bien mûre. Écoute, je sais que t'es pas en grande forme mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas pas mourir cette nuit. J'ai promis à ton frère de te garder en vie jusqu'à son arrivée alors... tiens le coup, et tu la reverras, cette fille. Et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras avec elle mais... hors de question que je la remplace ! Et puis d'ailleurs, t'avais pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et toi ?

Le blond se figea brusquement, un air stupéfait sur le visage, ses yeux étranges rivés aux prunelles grenat du lieutenant. Puis, tout à coup, sans prévenir, le bord de ses paupières se fit plus brillant, humide...

- Hé ! Hé ! Arrête ! lança son compagnon, de plus en plus affolé. Tu vas quand même pas pleurer ? Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu es, d'abord ? Et puis, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Tu sais que je comprends plus rien là ?

Un Kurogane en pleine crise de panique... La main du blessé se referma sur son poignet ; une douce pression, tremblante, mais qui ramena un peu de calme.

- Tu... Comment tu as su ?

- Su quoi ?

- Que c'était moi.

- Quoi ?

- Que c'était moi... ce soir-là.

- C'est évident, fit le ninja, d'un ton plus assuré. La nuit, c'est toi. Le jour, c'est lui. Je le sentais, déjà, à ce moment-là, mais je ne comprenais pas. J'étais embrouillé parce que je n'avais jamais pensé que vous puissiez être deux. Mais maintenant que je t'ai vu..., tout est vraiment très clair. Vous êtes complètement différents.

- Différents... répéta le blond.

Le lieutenant s'efforça de se détendre un peu. Il devait reprendre ses esprits, analyser la situation, et surtout, définir des priorités. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Il se foutait de savoir ce qu'était Yuui, ou qui il était. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le garder en vie, et il y avait là-dedans une matière suffisante pour se prendre la tête toute la nuit. Surtout quand le visage du blessé, tout à coup, perdait toute couleur...

Ses lèvres pincées par la souffrance devinrent livides, son regard s'éteignit, incapable de rester fixé sur un point précis, son souffle s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis que ses doigts, qui étaient restés accrochés au poignet du lieutenant, se faisaient mous et glissaient lentement vers le sol. Il était en train de s'éteindre...

- Non !

Une gifle partit. Pas très forte, mais suffisante. Les yeux dorés reprirent vie. Il porta sa main à son visage, cligna des paupières, et revint dans la réalité.

- Kuro-chan...

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Ton sang...

Un souvenir. Le blond debout dans une clairière près du feu. Avec Chii. Et ce geste... Il avait cru à un baiser déposé dans le creux de son poignet, mais ensuite, le selesien avait démenti. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ». Et le lendemain, elle portait un bandage à l'avant-bras. Comme si elle s'était coupée ou.... comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'avait mordue. Kurogane avait déjà entendu des histoires au sujet d'hommes se nourrissant de sang humain. On les appelait des vampires. On disait qu'ils étaient très forts, et qu'ils avaient des capacités particulières. On les disait effrayants. Comme Yuui ? Comme Kamui ?

- Vampire, murmura-t-il. C'est ce que tu es ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête affirmatif. Il ne se sentait plus la force de parler. Le ninja devina alors le sens de la requête de son compagnon et hocha la tête.

- D'accord, vas-y.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Rien ne se passa. Le blessé, inerte, ne réagissait pas. Et puis, un murmure...

- Je ne veux pas mourir, Kuro-chan... Même si je n'existe pas, je ne veux pas mourir. Pardon de t'infliger ça.

La main glacée du blond se posa sur son bras, attira son poignet vers sa bouche. Un de ses ongles s'allongea, entailla sa peau, trouva une veine. Le sang coula. Kurogane se raidit, attendant sans trop savoir quoi. Rien ne vint qui fut plus douloureux qu'un baiser. Les lèvres du blessé, froides, effleurèrent sa peau, de part et d'autre de l'entaille qu'il avait faite.

Et son univers bascula.

Le décor se mit à tourner autour de lui. Pas très vite, un mouvement calme et lent, mais inexorable, impossible à arrêter. Et il se sentit aspiré, comme s'il faisait une très longue chute dans le vide, sans rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher que la main glacée de Yuui posée sur son avant-bras. Il était assis, à même le sol de terre battue, et pourtant, il tombait, et le paradoxe était grisant. Un voile sombre s'affala sur son regard, les parois de la caverne se firent floues, et il ferma les yeux.

Il aurait été bien en peine de dire combien de temps cela avait duré. Quand il revint à la réalité, il était libre de ses mouvements. Il papillonna des cils, et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage ravagé du blessé qui transpirait et serrait les dents, en proie à une terrible souffrance. L'air était saturé d'une odeur de viande brûlée et de la présence chaude, épicée, comme de l'ambre invisible, d'une magie inconnue. Les doigts enfoncés dans sa blessure, le blond usait de son pouvoir, et ça n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec les douces interventions des mains guérisseuses de son frère. Les runes avaient la couleur du feu, ses chairs grésillaient et il ne parvenait qu'à grand peine à s'empêcher de hurler, en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

- Arrête ! s'exclama Kurogane en l'attrapant par les poignets. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Arrête ça !

Les yeux hagards du vampire se posèrent sur lui.

- Je... cautérise.

- Tu quoi !? Enfin, c'est insensé ! Si tu es un mage, alors guéris-toi... normalement. Enfin comme... comme lui.

- Peux pas.

- Pourquoi !?

Yuui gémit, tout son corps se tendit sous un brusque pic de souffrance, puis se relâcha et le laissa haletant. Sous ses paupières mi-closes, il foudroya le ninja du regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de donner des réponses ; à vrai dire, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de poser des questions.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Manger.

- Quoi ?

- Mange.

Il n'avait pas du tout faim, là, avec cette puanteur de chair carbonisée qui avait envahi l'atmosphère et un type à moitié nu en train de farfouiller dans ses propres tripes devant le nez. D'ailleurs, ce spectacle était insupportable. Et comment le blond faisait-il pour rester conscient, avec ce qu'il était en train de s'infliger ? Et avec ça, il voulait qu'il mange ?

- Mange... pour le sang.

Cette nuit fut, avec certitude, la plus étrange et la plus longue de toute l'existence du ninja. Il mangea, oui. Il dormit un peu, aussi, grappillant des instants épars de repos au milieu de ce cauchemar. Jamais, par la suite, il n'oublierait les moments qu'il avait passés, ce soir-là, avec Yuui.

Lorsque, à bout de forces et ivre de douleur, le vampire marquait une pause et cessait d'utiliser son pouvoir pour refermer ses blessures, ils parlaient. Kurogane l'obligeait à répondre ses questions, pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir ou de s'endormir. La première fois, le blond expliqua qu'il n'était pas un mage aussi puissant et doué que son frère. Il possédait, lui aussi, le don, mais à moindre échelle, et il n'avait pas de talent de guérisseur. Et surtout, il n'avait pas en lui l'énergie nécessaire pour y faire appel avec la même intensité que Fye. La seule façon de recouvrer ses forces était d'absorber l'énergie vitale de quelqu'un, le sang. Son explication terminée, ils passèrent à l'application pratique.

Et quand le blessé dut reprendre du repos, le guerrier le questionna à nouveau. Il était choqué, et parfois, il racontait vraiment n'importe quoi, mais à d'autres moments, il retrouvait sa lucidité. Oui, il était le chat aux yeux dorés, et Fye celui aux yeux bleus. Il vivait ses journées sous sa forme féline, et ses nuits sous sa forme humaine, à l'opposé exact de son frère. Les métamorphoses avaient lieu au même moment, à l'aube et au crépuscule, et jamais les jumeaux ne pouvaient être ensemble sous une même apparence, pas même pour quelques secondes. Jamais il n'avait vu le visage de son frère de ses propres yeux, et inversement. Même leurs vies d'humains et leurs vies animales étaient séparées. Les hommes n'avaient que de très vagues souvenirs des expériences qu'ils vivaient sous forme de chats, même leurs corps oubliaient durant les transformations la plupart de leurs traumatismes. Seules les blessures les plus graves se transmettaient.

- C'est pour ça que le chat aux yeux bleus n'a pas de blessures au visage alors que le mage n'a pas encore pu se soigner, déduisit le ninja.

- Je l'ai soigné, pour te tromper, avoua Yuui avec un air un petit peu espiègle. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment soigné, disons que j'ai maquillé ses blessures avec ma magie.

- Tu as triché.

Le blond eut un petit rire. Puis le cauchemar recommença. Des éternités s'écoulaient entre les pauses, emplies des gémissements, de convulsions, de transpiration et parfois, de larmes. Kurogane ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester près du blessé, d'éponger son front, de lui tenir de temps en temps la main, et de lui parler, de tout et de n'importe quoi, puis de manger, donner son sang, perdre pied pendant quelques minutes, et replonger en enfer tout en se demandant combien de temps encore il allait être capable d'endurer cette horreur.

Regarder Yuui souffrir, être impuissant à l'aider, c'était une forme de torture très sophistiquée. Ce n'était pas comme assister à l'agonie d'un camarade, d'un soldat, tombé au combat. Il avait cru, au début, avec le chat, que cela y ressemblerait, mais il s'était complètement trompé. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal.

Puis, alors que la lune passait son zénith, tout s'apaisa. C'était fini. Avec le concours atroce de la magie qui avait hâté les choses, et la force vitale du ninja pour le soutenir, le corps de vampire du blond se régénérait. Ses organes vitaux s'étaient reconstitués, la plaie béante de son ventre se ressoudait petit à petit. Il était hors de danger. Dans quelques heures, dit-il, à l'aube, sa guérison serait suffisamment avancée pour qu'il puisse supporter une nouvelle métamorphose.

Le reste de la nuit, le guerrier le passa à veiller sur le vampire. Avec des gestes attentionnés, il arrangea son manteau pour lui faire un coussin plus confortable, il remonta sur lui sa couverture, il fit chauffer de l'eau et, à l'aide du dernier linge propre qu'il lui restait, il nettoya sa peau claire, la débarrassa du sang qui la maculait et de la sueur séchée qui la tirait. Quand il le redressa pour s'occuper de son dos, il fit une nouvelle découverte : des cicatrices, fines, presque indétectables, mais nombreuses. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire ce genre de blessures ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il n'osa pas poser la question. Il se contenta de noter l'information dans un coin de sa tête, et de s'assurer ensuite que le blessé était installé le plus confortablement possible.

Enfin, Yuui s'endormit, à bout de forces. Kurogane resta assis près de lui, adossé au mur, une main enfouie dans ses cheveux blonds. Alors seulement, il parvint à se détendre un peu. Il remonta ses genoux contre son torse, les entoura de son bras, posa son front dessus et personne ne fut témoin des larmes de soulagement et d'épuisement qui ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était la première fois qu'il pleurait. Cela lui fit du bien.

Lorsque le blessé s'éveilla, juste avant l'aube, le ninja n'était plus là. En revanche, le chat aux yeux bleus, roulé en boule sur la couverture, dormait lové contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fye sortait du boyau, habillé avec les vêtements noirs de son frère, et rejoignait le lieutenant qui prenait l'air, assis sur une borne, adossé à la paroi du goulet encore désert. Le mage nota son air fatigué, ses yeux cernés, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il se posa simplement à côté de lui, et les deux hommes gardèrent le silence un long moment, profitant du calme du petit matin.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Kuro-chan.

Il tendit la main, prit le bras du guerrier et fit pivoter son poignet vers le ciel, puis, du bout des doigts, effaça par magie les entailles encore sanguinolentes.

- Tu ne devrais pas gaspiller pour moi le peu de pouvoir que tu as récupéré.

- C'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire.

- Beaucoup de choses s'expliquent, maintenant. Comme ton étonnement, hier, quand j'ai dit que tu m'avais demandé de découvrir votre secret. Tu n'étais pas au courant.

- C'est vrai.

- Ça t'ennuie ?

- Que tu connaisses notre secret ? Non. J'avoue que, si les circonstances ne nous y avaient pas poussés, je me serais opposé à ce qu'on te le révèle, mais peut-être que cela aurait été une erreur.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Si c'était la volonté de Yuui que tu le saches, alors, tout est pour le mieux. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment étonné. Quand Chii m'a dit que Yuui s'était montré à toi, et à plusieurs reprises en plus, j'ai failli ne pas y croire.

- Pourtant, tu étais là, les deux fois... fit le ninja en se rappelant une rencontre particulièrement douloureuse entre son cuir chevelu et une créature au poil blanc et aux yeux bleus. Alors, c'est vrai ? Quand vous êtes sous forme humaine, vous ne vous rappelez pas de ce que vous avez vécu sous forme de chat ?

- Non. Nous nous rappelons certaines impressions et nous avons... une sorte de... communauté de cœur et d'instinct, si on peut dire, avec le chat qui nous correspond. Si Moko-chan aime bien une personne, nous l'aimerons bien aussi, et inversement. Ça ne s'applique pas qu'aux personnes d'ailleurs.

- C'est tellement... bizarre, fit le brun en se tournant vers son compagnon. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, finalement ?

- Des humains, de « simples » humains, tout comme toi. Enfin, c'est ce que nous avons été pendant quelques minutes, après notre naissance. Du moins, je crois... Ensuite, il y a eu la malédiction. Et plus tard, Yuui est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mais cela, c'est encore une autre histoire, qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Je n'en connais pas les détails, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas voulu que je le sache.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi une malédiction sur des nouveaux-nés ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Kuro-chan.

- On a toute la journée. Le chat a besoin de se reposer, et toi aussi... et moi aussi. On est en sécurité ici, personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous chercher dans les servitudes du goulet, pas même les soldats. Ils croient tous que les grilles qui ferment les entrées sont là pour empêcher des idiots de s'aventurer dans les fissures et de recevoir le plafond sur la tête.

- C'est étrange, non ? Les familles des ouvriers doivent bien le savoir ?

- Aucun ouvrier ne ressort jamais vivant de Kageshi. Tous les condamnés qui sont ici ont une peine à perpétuité, et les cacher dans ces cavernes dont tout le monde ignore l'existence est un excellent moyen de dissuader quiconque d'essayer de les faire évader.

- Évidemment, c'est plus difficile de faire évader une personne quand on ne sait pas où elle est retenue.

- Alors, raconte-moi. Enfin, si tu en as envie...

Et Fye raconta. C'était une histoire de superstitions, de pouvoir, et de guerre.

- Tout a commencé au royaume de Valeria, il y a très longtemps. Valeria, comme Seles, est un pays à la géographie contrastée. Au nord, il y a Seles, les montagnes, la neige et le froid, et quand on descend vers le sud, il y a des plaines, et plus loin, le Pays de Clow, Kajara, puis Nihon.

« Aux temps anciens, le goulet n'existait pas et Seles étendait ses terres à l'ouest jusqu'à la faille Kageshi. Mais le roi selesien était avide de conquêtes et, ne pouvant descendre vers Suwa puisqu'il ne pouvait franchir la faille, il lorgnait vers l'est et vers le royaume de Valeria.

« Ainsi commencèrent les guerres territoriales entre ces deux pays. Elles perdurèrent pendant des siècles, jusqu'à l'arrivée au pouvoir de Yasha, le père du roi Ashura. A ce moment-là, le goulet était terminé et le peuple de Nihon l'avait traversé à maintes reprises pour grignoter peu à peu les terres selesiennes, repoussant de plus en plus Yasha et son peuple dans les montagnes infertiles. Se sentant menacé à l'ouest comme à l'est, le roi de Seles décida de faire la paix avec ses voisins. Il avait, en fait, une conception assez personnelle de ce que pouvait être la paix.

« Yasha avait trois enfants : Ashura, un garçon, qui devait devenir son héritier sur le trône, et deux filles, Sunilda et Sunniva. Il souhaita donner chacune de ses filles en mariage aux princes des pays voisins. Je pense que cette manœuvre allait au-delà d'un simple mariage destiné à apaiser les tensions entre les trois pays. Je crois qu'il avait l'intention d'introduire le sang selesien dans les deux lignées voisines pour pouvoir ensuite utiliser cet atout dans toutes ses négociations. Mais ce sont des considérations qui me sont personnelles...

« Et ainsi le roi Susanoo épousa-t-il Sunilda en première union, alors qu'il était encore prince. Malheureusement, la jeune femme mourut de maladie avant de lui avoir donné une descendance, et ce fut seulement après son accession au trône qu'il se maria une deuxième fois et engendra ses deux filles, la princesse Amaterasu et la prêtresse Tsukuyomi.

« La deuxième sœur du roi Ashura, la plus jeune, la princesse Sunniva, n'eut pas tellement plus de chance. A Valeria régnait le roi Eirik Flowright, secondé par son frère cadet, Hagen. Sunniva était promise à Eirik, mais quelque chose ne se passa pas comme prévu.

« L'Histoire dit que Sunniva et Hagen tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre, et qu'Eirik céda le pas à son frère, qui épousa la princesse à sa place. Mais cette version me paraît quelque peu... fantaisiste.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurogane, qui avait jusque là écouté dans un silence religieux.

- Le roi Eirik n'était pas du genre à céder quoi que ce soit à quiconque, et Sunniva était une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un être doux et généreux... Jamais il ne l'aurait laissée à Hagen par pure bonté d'âme.

- Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, dis donc.

- J'ai mes raisons. Toujours est-il que Sunniva épousa Hagen, et presque aussitôt, tomba enceinte. Le royaume s'en réjouit, et on dit qu'elle aussi en était heureuse, tout comme son époux. Seul son beau-frère le roi faisait grise mine. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque la nouvelle se répandit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux.

- Attends... Alors Sunniva et Hagen...

- Étaient mes parents, oui.

- Alors tu es prince de Seles _et_ de Valeria ?

- Il semblerait même que je puisse réclamer le trône de Valeria, puisqu'il est actuellement vacant et que je suis Premier prince du Sang. Ainsi que Yuui.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Il existe, à Valeria, une prophétie très ancienne qui prédit que si des jumeaux naissent dans la famille royale et qu'il s'agit de magiciens, leur magie réunie sera si puissante qu'elle provoquera la chute du pays. Il n'existe que peu de solutions pour éviter la catastrophe. Soit un des jumeaux doit tuer l'autre, soit on doit les séparer... à tout jamais.

- Comme en leur jetant une malédiction qui les change alternativement en chats...

- Oui, exactement comme ça, Kuro-chan. Le reste est facile à deviner, je crois. Le mariage de ma mère et sa grossesse étaient encore récents lorsque Hagen mourut accidentellement, tué par des bandits. Sunniva l'aimait sincèrement, elle fut profondément affectée par cette perte, d'autant qu'elle n'avait plus personne pour la protéger du roi Eirik qui croyait fermement en cette prophétie et faisait tout pour se débarrasser d'elle. Mais elle vécut pour nous mettre au monde, Yuui et moi. Puis elle mourut, immédiatement après notre naissance. Il lui fut au moins épargné d'apprendre le sort que notre oncle nous avait réservé. Car à peine avions-nous poussé notre premier cri, que celui de l'un d'entre nous se transforma en miaulements de chat.

« Eirik, qui n'avait ni épouse ni héritier, ne pouvait pas nous évincer, car il ne souhaitait pas que son royaume se retrouve sans prince. Alors, il nous dissimula. Il nous enferma dans une tour où une unique servante s'occupait de nous et connaissait notre secret. Pour tous les autres, au grand jour, Yuui était mort à la naissance et j'étais le seul prince héritier du royaume de Valeria. Mon oncle venait parfois me chercher pour me montrer au peuple comme une bête de foire qu'on engraisse et qu'on expose. S'il était nécessaire que je me montre après le coucher du soleil, eh bien, c'était mon frère qu'il exhibait en le présentant sous mon nom.

« Mais pendant ce temps, à Seles, le roi était mort et Ashura-oh était monté sur le trône. Et il ne pardonnait pas la mort de ses sœurs, tout particulièrement de Sunniva. Il réclamait son neveu et, afin d'éviter une guerre, mais surtout, je crois, pour se débarrasser de nous, Eirik nous envoya chez lui, Yuui et moi. Ashura nous prit sous son aile et fit de nous ses fils adoptifs, ce qui arrangeait bien le roi de Valeria qui n'avait plus qu'à faire un enfant à la première courtisane venue pour pouvoir placer son propre héritier sur son trône.

« Mais encore une fois, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Eirik devint subitement fou et finit par se tuer, après avoir massacré à mains nues une partie de son peuple, et Valeria resta sans roi. Comme j'étais le Premier Prince du Sang, mais que je n'étais pas encore en âge de régner, on demanda à Ashura-oh d'assurer le gouvernement intérimaire du pays, et il plaça à sa tête le Grand Prêtre qui avait toujours gouverné au côté d'Eirik, et qui devint régent. Et qui l'est toujours, d'ailleurs, puisque la guerre a ensuite éclaté avec Nihon et que je suis finalement parti vivre à Suwa en tant qu'otage.

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce type. Feiwong truc...

- Fei Wong Reed. C'est le frère de Clow Reed. L'oncle de Sakura-chan, donc.

- Et ton frère, dans tout ça ?

- Pour lui, rien n'a changé. Lorsque j'ai été adopté par Ashura-oh, le roi Eirik nous a envoyés à Seles en nous présentant comme une seule et unique personne, Fye, et en prétendant que Yuui était mort à la naissance. Étrangement, le subterfuge a fonctionné pendant quelques temps, et même pendant des mois. Mais Ashura-oh a fini par s'en rendre compte et... comment dire ? Bien qu'il ait toujours clamé haut et fort son amour pour moi – pour nous, par extension -, il a décidé de tirer parti de l'anonymat de Yuui, et n'a jamais officialisé son existence.

- Et tu l'as laissé faire ? demanda le ninja.

Ce n'était pas une accusation, mais le blond baissa la tête, l'air accablé, et fit un geste d'impuissance de la main.

- Ashura-oh sait se montrer extrêmement convaincant. Et puis, j'étais encore un gamin quand nous sommes partis vivre à Seles. Un petit garçon de cinq ans n'a pas son mot à dire dans les affaires des grands, même s'il est un prince. Et par la suite, mon oncle m'a fait comprendre que, si je devais un jour prétendre au trône de Valeria, il était impossible de le faire si mon jumeau refaisait surface, à cause de la prophétie. Alors que si Yuui restait dans mon ombre, il pourrait gouverner avec moi. Il a su nous persuader que nous serions plus heureux comme ça. Nous nous ressemblions à l'époque comme deux gouttes d'eau et nous cultivions cette ressemblance, à notre façon. Il nous était facile de nous faire passer pour une seule et même personne. Ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs... excepté face à toi, Kuro-chan, semble-t-il.

- Je comprends, maintenant... fit le lieutenant, d'un ton pensif.

- Quoi donc ?

- Quand je lui ai demandé qui il était, il a répondu qu'il n'était personne, qu'il n'existait pas.

- Je vois, murmura Fye, atterré. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Yuui... Plus le temps passe, et plus il se renferme sur lui-même. Surtout depuis qu'il est devenu...

- Un vampire ?

- Oui. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais très surpris qu'il soit venu vers toi, et _a fortiori_ qu'il t'ait demandé de percer son secret. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais j'en suis vraiment heureux. Il y a très longtemps que mon frère n'avait pas recherché la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Chii. Et encore, s'agissant de Chii, c'est parce qu'elle est quelqu'un de très particulier et qu'il a besoin d'elle. Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'elle.

- Parce que c'est elle qui le... nourrit ?

Il avait un peu trébuché sur ce dernier mot. Il n'y avait pas de vampires connus au Pays de Nihon, et leur existence y était plutôt présentée comme une croyance populaire. Il était assez difficile de se faire à l'idée qu'ils existaient vraiment, et qu'ils se nourrissaient réellement de sang humain.

- Oui. Et elle sert également de relai entre nous. C'est grâce à elle que nous pouvons nous parler. Elle est notre complice en tout : elle nous transmet des messages, elle nous permet d'échanger des lettres, elle fait la liaison entre nous quand nous devons échanger nos places, elle contrôle que nous sommes bien habillés de la même façon, coiffés à l'identique, que nous nous exprimons toujours avec les mêmes mots et les mêmes intonations. Elle s'assure de nos ressemblances... même si, désormais, Yuui ne peut plus jouer ce rôle comme il le faisait autrefois. Il est toujours obligé de rester dans l'ombre, même quand il prend ma place, afin qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux. Yuui est réellement quelqu'un de très seul, et je suis le principal responsable de cette solitude.

Kurogane se leva, prit une profonde inspiration, et tourna la tête en direction du sud, humant l'air comme un cerf à l'approche des chasseurs. Puis il s'étira longuement, attrapa le mage par le col, et le remit debout sans lui demander son avis avant de le pousser en direction du boyau obscur.

- Rentrons, dit-il. Les portes du goulet vont bientôt s'ouvrir.

Fye le précéda à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'ils avançaient l'un derrière l'autre dans le couloir, le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- D'abord la mort du cousin de Tomoyo, et maintenant la solitude de ton frère... Tu t'attribues la responsabilité de beaucoup de malheurs, le mage. Tu devrais en laisser un peu aux autres. Il faut savoir partager, dans la vie.

Un petit sourire éclaira brièvement le visage de son compagnon.


End file.
